Blu's Double Dosage
by BaddestBitchInTheYard
Summary: ***Jimmy and Jey has an idea for their new room mate Blu. They both are attracted to her! She's beautiful inside and out. She's an amazing cook, keeps the house tidy, even does the guys laundry! To top it all shes an amazing and trusting friend! She'd make a perfect wife. So what's the problem ? Blu already has a girlfriend Tiffany, whom J & J vow together to get rid of forever!
1. Chapter 1 The Discussion

{ ***A/U } I own no characters but my own and my Awesome, Twisted, Out Of Bounds Imagination. ?

I'm also often known to mix in my own Experiences.

Constructive criticism in reviews and suggestions always welcomed ? ﾟﾒﾯ.

{A very special heart felt THANK YOU to Demon'sEyes44

u/5759141/? ﾟﾑﾄ?} For going over my dialogue and helping me make some AWESOME adjustments for my First published FF.

***Jimmy and Jey has an idea for their new room mate Blu. They both are attracted to her! She's beautiful inside and out. She's an amazing cook, keeps the house tidy, even does the guys laundry! To top it all shes an amazing and trusting friend! She'd make a perfect wife. So what's the problem ? Blu already has a girlfriend Tiffany, whom she's been with five years and has no interest in Jimmy and Jay as far as intimacy goes. But the guys vow together to change that! Hell they had shared everything else, why not Blu?

***Blu's P.O.V... Here I am finally content and happy with my twin boys and husbands'! Yes I said Husbands! OK Beautiful Ones,let's go back 5 years and work our way on up. Game on? Sweet! Follow me...

"Bra, I like Blu very much. She's an awesome girl .She cooks, she cleans and she took care of us very well." Jey said, sipping on his iced Bud.

His brother nodded. "I agree with you . She makes us a great wife, right?"

Jey was a little shocked at his twin 's remark."Us? What the f*ck do you mean? There's no way we can share her! Get that thought outta ya mind right f*ckin NOW" He almost yelled at his brother , suddenly getting angry towards Jimmy.

"Damn, chill out bra sh*t! Just calm the f*ck down and hear me out alright? Jimmy says as he walks over to Jey ,hands him another beer and playfully slaps his shoulder. " Jey...Look man Blu's a free spirit. She's already said how much she loves and adores us both! See how jealous baby cakes gets when these hoes be over here!? Thats extra ammo right there! Now if we could just get her annoying crazy ass girlfriend out the way.

*Jey looks at his twin and sighs...I feel what you're saying bra. I agree that crazy bi*ch of Blu's has got to be dealt with! We do both love and want to be with her, Hell man I've been in love with her since I was 10 years old {ME TOO! JIMMY yells}… When it comes down to a reality check, I rather share her with you bra instead of that spoiled bi*ch of a girlfriend of hers or anyone else period ! I actually think we can make this sh*t work. When Blu gets off work tonight lets have a serious discussion about the three of us and where we want this relationship to go, alright!?

"Bet, Jimmy says as he hi-fives Jey and they head back inside as its a storm coming and the down pour has started". They refill on Bud Ice and wait for Blu to return.

***Blu's P.O.V... Damn I really love both those guys so much. This started as just three friends living together while I got adjusted to being in a new city with my new job as a Top Chef at one of New yorks finest resturants. My girlfriend Tiffany of five years will join me in a few months. Im actually 10 years older then Jimmy and Jey .I use to baby sit them years ago. My, have they grown in all the right places. We'd flirt and just mess around as the years passed. I'd always kepted in touch and they did the same. When I told them I was moving back up their way, They offered me their extra room to stay in while I searched for a house and got myself set to be in New York permeantly. All was going great! We we're thick as thieves and became very over protective of each other. My girlfriend hated me living with Jimmy and Jey, but wasn't shit she could do about it.I was starting to tire of Tiffany anyway! Of course I love her but she's done so many things that's made it hard for me to trust her. Hell I've been carrying her during our whole relationship, I guess I'm partly to blame for letting her be so content being a "Kept Woman". I was starting to really wonder if there's a future for us at all! At this point I don't know what or who I want. I know I care for Jimmy & Jey a lot more than I'm supposed to, I can't help that. I hated their taste in women! The bimbo parade that goes through this house is ridiculous. I know it's not my business to give a damn but I do.

Before Tiffany I'd only been with one man, Joey. We we're together three years when he got into a damned bar fight, damned near killed the guy and was given a plea deal of two to five years. Id be damned if I was going to wait on him!

Then one day I'd surprised the guys with a homecooked birthday dinner and dessert, Which they enjoyed very much. we had a blast reminising back to the ''baby sitting days " and the mischief I kept them out of! As I was clearing the table ,Jimmy and Jey followed me into the kitchen. As I turned around they got on each side of me and said...Hey Mocha Girl, we want out last gift now... I said oh yes, Ill get them now (reffering to the matching black and neon leather short sets I had in my bed room. ) Jimmy grabed my waist and said uhh ahh...YOU! Before I could react, Jay came around and as he gave my natural pierced 44 dds a hard squeeze he whispered "dont act like you didnt know this was coming next" I was stunned! They know I've had a girlfriend five years and have no interest in them sexually...OR DO I. Hell I didn't know my ass could juggle...but WATCH ME WORK!? ﾟﾘﾍ?


	2. Chapter 2 Blu's State Of Mind

***Blu's P.O.V...Damn I'm so tired, these 12 hour shifts are killing me! Well can't complain too much, I'm finally living my dream being a Top Chef at Rikishi's. At the rate I'm going, I'll have my own restaurant in the next year. Well time to get home to my guys {I say as I blush to myself} I gotta stop saying MY GUYS! Let me get going now while the storms let up. Night Rikishi! {I yell to my boss.} I have grown to love the 425 pound softy . He's really been the Father I never had this past year. Awesome work tonight Blu!, my boss says. Don't know what I'd do without ya girlie! {The big man gives me my nightly bear hug that I've grown to love so much!} Oh stop, I say blushing, you give me too much credit I say heading out the door. As I get in my black SUV and turn my cell back on . Its going off already! 7 missed calls from Tiffany! I swear her ass is the poster b*tch for fatal attraction and I really don't feel like her right now! So I head home in silence and wonder what the hell is wrong with me... I need a straight shot of CR Black, my favorite poison . As I finally pull in our driveway I see the guys are still up cause the house is open, oh lord better not be no damned hood rats in there! I swear their taste in women...Yuk! I'm relieved as I walk in, it's just Jey and Jimmy on the couch watching "The Terminator" like it just came out yesterday Lol, they are drunk as sailors on New Years Eve and High as Coots! They are so damned cute right now. They didn't even hear me come in.

Hey guys, I finally yelled , they both looked at me glossy eyed and smiled...Hey mocha girl Jey says, hey sexy Jimmy yells. Lord, you both are so wasted, aren't we always? Jimmy says. Look, me and Jey really want to talk to you sweets, we know you're just getting home but we really are overdue for this. Is everything alright? I ask. They both say in unison, oh yea everything's cool. OK let me shower and get in my jammies, we'll be here Jey says as he winks at me. And hey, we got your favorite restocked and he flashes my favorite whiskey and has my 100 dollar bill shot glass already to be filled! Yesssssss I squeal and go get settled in, I have a feeling I Wont be dozing off anytime soon.

As I'm showering and washing my hair, I'm thinking sh*t I better at least call Tiffany back. I slip on my favorite footed pajamas and give her a call,

she answers on half a ring. Finally! Babe you had me worried, she says like an injured puppy. Tiff we've been over this, you know my schedule has picked these past few months and I'm working really hard to save for my dream house. I know, I just really miss you. It's been over four months , I know love, I tell her. And are you forgetting why it's been over 4 months? Last time you were here you got drunk and wanted to fight everyone at the club who even looked at me or paid me a complement . Then throwing your drink on Jey and slapping Jimmy cause in your paranoid drunken mind we were dancing "too close " . Do you even have a clue on how embarrassing that was!? I KNOW! I KNOW! She yells. Blu, I AM REALLY SORRY! It won't happen again. I really am working on my jealous temper. How long are you gonna keep punishing me? {Then I calm down and ask her how she is and how her job is going, She's a popular hair dresser in Seattle } After we chat a bit and make plans for her to visit the following weekend , I hang up and soon as I do, I get a picture text of her blowing me a night kiss wearing a purple and black nightie. Ohhhh that's a new one I giggle to myself. So as always I send one back and she replies ...you look beautiful as always but next time loose the footed jammies! I hate those, it takes me forever to get those damned things off you . Get some rest, I love you Blu-Raye. {One of her nick names for me.} I love you too chickie {One of my nick names for her.} OK, got my sexy possessive girl content for now, Time for "The Discussion " with my guys. As I head back downstairs to the living room with only the red light on, the movie off, and the guys just staring at me in deafening silence , I know my night is far from over and just beginning.


	3. Chapter 3 The Discussion Pt 2

OK. what's up I ask the guys as I nervously bounce on my left foot staring them both down. I love your Sesame Street footed jammies, Jey says, causing us all to laugh and break the tension. Come on and sit between us love, we won't bite, Jimmy says.

As I sit, Jey hands me my already made RC Black shot and asking how the hell do I stand it. After I gulp down 3 , {I know you may be thinking, Damn girl! 3? For real?} I don't always put it away like that, but with migraines and the stresses of what we call life, sometimes gets to me.} I'm relaxed finally. Sooooo what's this about guys? You have my undivided attention. As I lean my head back on the black suede couch cushion and close my eyes I'm thinking... MY GOD, THEY LOOK AND SMELL SO DAMNED GOOD! I WOULDN'T PUT UP A FIGHT IF THEY BOTH DECIDED TO JUMP ME RIGHT NOW! Hey, Jey says jerking me out of my lustful thoughts ,then putting me back in them by caressing my face. You OK Blu? I'm fine my handsome Simoean God,I tell him. Jey smiles as he grabs my hand, kisses it and says, OK that's enough shots for your ass right now . {Jimmy laughs and clears his throat } Damn girl! You downing that shit with a straight face scares me! Look Blu ,we know you and Dad have been working nonstop and you're trying to get into your own home by the Holiday Season, I know you being here is sposed to be temporary, but Jey and I feel like THIS IS YOUR HOME NOW! BLU, WE WANT YOU HERE WITH US, PERMEANTLY! We've been through so much sh*t together, we've taken care of and looked out for one another. We have settled into a routine that seems to work just fine with just us 3. We haven't been happy in our relationships and we know you're not happy in yours. That possessive b*tch you're with is doing nothing but pulling you down and using you.{Damn, I'm thinking to myself.} Jey speaks up and says, and as far as love goes, we already know that's there between us, and has been there longer then we'd dare to admit. So no need to question that at all.

WOW,Thanks you guys. As much as this touches my heart, your many lady friends won't go for this new odd arrangement, and Tiffany sure in hell won't. I know you guys don't care for her and I agree she's a bit possessive and at times rowdy . But I can't just throw 5 years away. Jey grabs my hand and squeezes , Baby Cakes there are no more b*tches and bimbos coming through this house. It's been an amazing year with us 3, even though we've had fun just being bad boys and doing our shit,we have this unbreakable bond to where we are so content and happy with just you. You see where we're going with this Blu?

{By this time my buzz is already wearing low due to the contents of this conversation } Uhhh yea, I think I do. So we just dump our significant others? And just start being this couple / trio? Guys as tempting as this sounds, this would never work. Jimmy stands to get him and Jey another beer. Blu, we just told you we're not tied. We have no significant others! Are you even in love with this Crazy Chic you call yours? {As I open my mouth to speak he cuts me off.} No doubt you love her, but are you IN LOVE?

{Damn it! He's got me on that one} Uhhh yea. I guess so. {The guys stop in mid sips of their beer and look at me like I just threw momma from the train.} They both say in unison, YOU GUESS?! 5 years with this b*tch and you guess? Jimmy says in frustration. Look ,like I was saying, we're available to you, really we always have been! We've been keeping our feelings in check out of respect for your relationship, but it seems its getting worse with her. We have nothing to lose. You've made it clear how much you love us not only by telling us, but your actions as well. Of course I love you both, I quickly admit. I've always have, but I can't just abandon my girlfriend . Jey gets on his knees and puts his head in my lap. Baby you don't have to tell her anything now! Just leave this between us alright? No one has to know, not even dad . {Especially him! Jimmy say} Lets just take this slow and bloom as we plant.

OK guys let's give this a shot! {What the fu*k did I just say?} Jimmy says are you serious!? We on? Jey still has his head in my lap, he raises his head and kisses the hell out of me! We good then? Yes Jey, we're good. Jimmy says look Jey, let's let Blu rest now. we can continue this later. We're off to a damned good start bra, Jimmy gets his kiss, Jey nods and gets up and walks me upstairs. {Damn my legs were weak! And thats just from kisses!} Once I'm in bed ,Jey kisses me again and says, Blu, I know this will work! I think so too, I say dozing off. I thought Jey had left the room till I felt him get in bed beside me, I just want to hold you love, he says. I'm dozing off again when I feel Jimmy get onto the other side of the bed. Oh my Goodness! I say to myself out loud, don't worry we'll behave Jimmy says. It's not your behavior I'm worried about I say as I kiss his forhead, nose and lips. As I snuggle in the middle of these 2, I felt soooo safe, and who better to protect me then them.? Lord what have I just committed myself to? I won't deny for the past year these guys have been points in my star. And obviously I'm a point in theirs. I finally drift off realizing I've just committed myself to 2 men, not even thinking about Tiffany's feelings, only my own. Am I being selfish? Indeed I am, Indeed I am.


	4. Chapter 4 Realizations

Chapter 4

Im awakened to the smell of Keurig coffee, Bacon, blueberry pancakes, eggs and hash browns. The clock on the night stand says 10 am. As I get up to shower and get dressed for the day, I can hear Jimmy and Jey laughing and joking about Lord knows what. I throw on a care bear T-shirt,mix matched smurf lounging pants, white tiger slippers, my Big Bird/Elmo scarf and head downstairs to the kitchen. {Even though I'm no longer a child or teen, I still love my cartoon characters and other child like things.} The guys are cracking up before I can even sit down, Now that's just too damned cute, Jimmy says as he kisses me, and reaches me my plate. Jey laughs as he kisses me and reaches me my apple juice ,Girlie you're a serious slave to fashion! Knock it off you 2! These are my "I don't give a Fu*k clothes. As always you guys throw down in the kitchen, everything looks great! Thanks you guys, I'm getting really spoiled... The guys laugh and Jimmy says, well you cook 24/7. And in spite of your increased work load, you still continue to look out for us. Hell, WE'RE THE SPOILED ONES, they say in unison. Awwwww you 2 are too sweet.

After we finish chatting, eating and clearing the table , I say, hey 2 special guys have a birthday coming up in a couple of weeks. Any special plans"? Oh hell yea, Jimmy says. We plan to spend it with our favorite woman. How sweet to spend it with your Mom, I say as I hug them both. Jimmy shakes his head and laughs, Jey is she serious!? what? I say as they lead me to the couch and put me in the middle. We meant you baby girl, Jimmy says. Ohhhhh really!? OK that'll be awesome I say as I put my head in Jey's lap and legs on Jimmy's. I ask, What do you wanna do? I'll have weekends off for awhile cause your Dad's training other Chefs,and I have vacation time coming up soon. So we'll have plenty of time to celebrate,Turning 21 is a big deal in itself. You guys should do something wild and fun! Thats the plan Baby Cakes Jey says, as he and Jimmy exchange point blank glances {I think to myself,oh yea,they are definitely up to something, {I'm so anxious to find out what it is!}

Hey, want to just hang out with us today? Jimmy asks . Sounds good to me, I say. Cool, let's get dressed and head to the mall. As I rise to get up, Jimmy pulls me back down and kisses the hell out of me, {Ohhhhhh I can get attached to this treatment.} Of course I can't leave you out baby boy, I say to the "younger" twin. After giving Jeys sexy lips the same treatment, I head upstairs to get dressed. I dress simply for the July rainy weather,throwing on black skinny jeans, a fushia hooded sweatshirt with a matching head band and black boots. Damn girl, is there room for me in those jeans? Jimmy says, as I'm coming downstairs. Dude please! There's hardly room for me in these damned jeans. Who's driving? I am, Jimmy says jingling the keys. Let's roll then fellas.

Wow, hanging out with these guys has really made my day. They have spoiled me senseless, buying me all kinds of things like chocolate strawberries {my favorite sugary treat,} earrings,{I have four holes in each ear,} and loungewear with my favorite characters such as Tweety,Elmo, and the Cookie finally stop by the food court to grab a bite to eat, as we are seated, I take a trip to the ladies room. As I'm doing so, my cell phone goes off in my pocket. Again... In frustration I take it out and leave it on the table, It's Tiffany again. DAMN IT! She always seems to call at the most inopportune times which works my fu*king nerves! I told her ass this morning, I'd be out for the day and would call her tonight! What part of that did she not f*cking understand?! She's doing one hell of a job pushing me further away from her, she keeps this sh*t up, she won't be here this damned weekend!

Man, you see how happy Blu is right now? Jimmy says. Yea I know right? I love seeing her smile, what the hell is that buzzing noise? Jey says. Jimmy points across the table, it's Blu's phone vibrating. He picks it up and looks at it, 7 missed calls from chickie? Who the Fu*k is this? Shit I don't know, Jey says ...Wait thats what she calls that crazy b*tch she's with! Jey says, I heard some of her conversation the other night. Dude you can't be easedropping on her calls and sh*t! Last thing we need is to break Blu's trust, Jimmy says in frustration. It wasn't like that bra, I'd thought she fell asleep after she didn't come down after her shower, and went up to check on her when you took a piss break. I saw her light was on under the door and heard her talking to that possessive heffa! I'm telling you man, we gotta get that b*tch off Blu's path, I agree Jey! But man we gotta do this Sh*t as planned, and do it right. We can't f*ck this up man. We' finally got our Angel Girl committing to Us! US! We gotta keep giving her room as far as Tiffany, Chickie, what ever the f*ck her name is concerned . We can't expect Blu to dump her overnight. Let her do this her way...for now. Here she comes Jey ,don't ruin her mood by drawing attention to her phone. Plus she's ignored them all had the ringer off. Man she anit" never done that! That shows right there where Blu's priorities lie right now...With US!

As I make my way back to the table, I realize the guys had already ordered.{Pizza,sodas and greek salads.}They were also engaged in a very deep conversation until they saw me. I suddenly remember I left my phone on vibrate, not off. It'd been going off in my pocket constantly, I wasn't thinking when I slammed it on the table. As I sit down, the guys are cool as cucumbers. But my woman's intuition tells me they've looked at my phone, and seen all the missed calls from her. I'll let it alone for now...


	5. Chapter 5 Tiffany's State Of Mind

Damn it! Pick up Blu! What the Fu*k!? As I pace back and forth in my Seattle apartment, I go to my liquor cabinet, and takes two shots of vodka. I dial Blu again, straight to voice mail this time. Damn it, if she's Fu*king those Samoan boys, I will Fu*king kill them,{I take another shot of my favorite poison, then throw the shot glass so hard in the sink it shatters.} Everything was just fine before she got back intouch with those a$$holes. LIKE HELL IT WAS! Very mature by the way, tearing up, slanging,and breaking sh*t anit" gonna make Blu answer any quicker. {My roommate/cousin Todd says.}

I didn't hear you come in, I tell him as I clean up the mess I just made. Yea, I figured that, Miss Tick Tick Boom! Not too much more sh*t from you Todd, alright? I'm in a real bad mood, as you can mean "really bad mood"! Todd, must you always critique my grammar all the Fu*king time!? I don't give a shit that you're an English teacher, it's Fu*king annoying! My heads spinning, as I flop down on my love seat, I guess it would be spinning , getting Fu*ked up before lunch. Todd says as he grabs a soda and takes a seat next to me. Tiff, I really don't get why you are so upset, these guys are her childhood friends, she baby sat them, their Dad has given her dream job and treats her like a daughter . They are her family, What are they, 18 or 19? They will be 21 next month, I tell Todd. August,22 to be exact. I still can't believe she actually postponed our cruise to be with them, ughhhhh!

Todd clears his throat Ahem...Miss Thang. If my memory serves correctly, Blu did that cause you showed your a$$ down there back in March. The more you continue to show your a$$, the more amo you give those guys. And keep in mind Blu was engaged to a MAN, before you! {Here we go again,} Todd, why are you always bringing that sh*t up!? Tiff, my point is this, if Joey hadn't got locked up, Blu would've been married with babies by now! To this day I still feel he was set up, things were going too well for him and Blu. I can't see him fu*king that up. Joey was too smart. If he was so innocent Todd, he wouldn't have taken a plea deal, I quickly point out . Tiffany 2 to 5 is better then 10 to 20. That really was his best bet. I'll be glad when he's out. Todd, I know Joey was your friend, but he damned near killed a man for giving Blu a simple complement. And after 18 months, when he was due for his parole hearing ,he beats the shit out of a gay inmate,charged with a hate crime and has to do the whole 5 plus 2 more.

Tiffany please! First off,Why the hell would he get in a bar brawl the night before his wedding!? He trusted Blu. He loved to show her off and loved when other guys gave her complements. He was protective, not obsessive like YOU! He's wasn't even locked up 24 hours before you went after her again,which still pisses me off. And as far as hate crime, you and I both know that's bull sh*t! Growing up he was the only friend I had that didn't care who I Fu*ked. And anyody that bullied me for being gay, Joey kicked their a$$es! An you know this. The only reason you ate that shit up about Joey was cause it gave you another shot at Blu. He was your friend too, and instead of standing by him, you take advantage of his fiance... again when she's most fragile.

And keep in mind I'm one of the few that knows the real deal on how you first met Blu. How do you live with your Fu*king self girlie!? You've been obsessed with her since she was 15, Even though she thought it was love. If you'd been a man, your a$$ would be under the damned jail! {Now I'm really pissed!} DAMN IT TODD! {I say as I rise to my feet, buzz completely gone.} Why is everyone always throwing that in my face!? I LOVE BLU, her being with me is by choice, not force! Todd stands and looks me in the eye. She was a child Tiffany, that's not how you love a child! She was forced to grow up so fast. You were her Foster sister! And her fu*king counselor! You were sposed to look out for her and help her heal, not have her in your damned bed! Your a$$ got off lucky, you should've lost more then your lisense. You ruined her life as a child and you're ruining it now. And Blu puts up with your sh*t cause she feels she owes you.

Thank you Todd for making me feel like absolute sh*t! Tiff, you know I love you so much! But a lot of the sh*t you've done and still do is not OK with me. I don't expect anyone or everyone to understand my love for Blu. It's something even I can't totally understand or explain. I admit my actions back then weren't right cousin, and I payed for that dearly. Sh*t, I need another drink! See, {Todd says snatching the bottle out my hand.} This is the sh*t Blu has to constantly deal with! Can't you go 5 seconds without this sh*t!? You're pathic Tiffany. If you didn't own your shop, you wouldn't have a job at all. {By this time I'm tired of Todd's Fu*king mouth.} Are you done Todd? No Bit*h, I'm far from done! What the fu*k is this!? You stalking and spying on Blu!? Todd says, as he throws the papers and photos at me, that I forgot to put up by being distracted with Blue not answering her phone.

Tiffany!? Answer my fu*king question damn it! Look Todd, I know this looks bad! It's not what you think. I just wanted to make sure that...She's not cheating on you with the "wild Samoans "? Todd says cutting me off. A friend of mine owed me a favor and I just wanted to make sure she was alright, I've heard some sh*t about those guys and I don't trust them! They are pulling her futher and further away from me. I can't loose my Baby Blu Todd, NOT AGAIN! ESPECIALLY TO THEM! {BY this time I'm a fu*king wreck } As I slump down to the floor in tears, Todd pulls me in his arms. Letting me cry til I can't cry anymore. My God I can't loose her! Id just die with out my baby girl, I'd just DIE!


	6. Chapter 6 Blu & Jey's Night

Its been such an amazing day! I love my guys to the stars and beyond. I've never felt like this about ANYONE! Not even Joey, whom I loved more then my own life. My minds is such an emotional wreck right now, I need to deal with Tiffany sooner or later. Later it'll have to be... Cause it won't be pretty when I do.

I watch through my bedroom window as Jimmy and Jey load up their trucks for their next construction job. Lord, they're just to damned sexy, even when they aren't trying to be. Here they are loading their work trucks for tomorrow , and I'm up here drooling like a cheap slut in heat. What the hell is wrong with me!? Fu*k a hot shower, I need an ice bath, Then off to bed for another 12 hour work day.

As I'm sitting on my bed in my new cookie monster night shirt the guys bought me earlier ,brushing my red kinky curls that I'm too damned tired to blow dry straight , there's a soft knock on the door. Blu, you awake? Yes Jey, come in. How did you know it was me and not Jimmy? Jey says as he sits down beside me. Your voice is a soft mellow one, Jimmy's is loud, bossy and boisterous. Not to mention 25lbs heavier and a foot taller! Wow, Seriously? He says as he burst out in laughter. Yes, what can I do for you my sweet man? If I told you love, you wouldn't make it out of bed, or to work tomorrow Jey says to me as he sits down next to me. Is that right? I tease as I snuggle closer to him.

As Jey caresses my face and plays with my curls, ,he says, I always did like your hair better curly Blu. Really? Thanks Jey. Hey, want to go on a date this weekend? he asks me. Sure handsome, I say blushing. Is Jimmy okay with this? Yes, in fact it was his idea as much as mine. This will be a great way to get to know each other better individually and intimately. Well Jey, I already know you both individually very well. Intimately? I'm very anxious about that, I say as I tilt my head, batting my hazel eyes. I'm dying to kiss the hell out of you right now, he says. Just as he leans in to kiss me, my damn cell starts going off...As I reach for it hitting the silent button, Jey grabs my hands and links them into his without saying a word. As he kisses me, all of my irritating and painful feelings just seem to quickly melt away. As the kiss deepens Jey slowly lays down and pulls me on top of him, then raises my night shirt with both hands enough to expose my thighs and much more. Damn Blu, you're not wearing panties?! Uhhhh no, I say grinding against his now very apparent growing love muscle. I never sleep in undergarmets,actually it's not healthy. A women's body has to be free and breathe you know. His moaning response is lovely music to my ears, he then eases his strong hands further up my body to cup my breast. Whoa! What the fu*k Blu...What kind of kinky sh*t you got going on here!? {Refering to my formerly discreet gold heart nipple rings} Oh, these? Got them done about 4 years ago. DAMN, THAT'S HOTT GIRL! Jey then proceeds to gently kiss and tug at my hearts, making me too hot to handle. Oh my goodness, Jey please...Please what baby girl? Please what? {He reaches to pull my gown up over my head to take off} As much as I'd love to do this, I'm not on birth control. An what about Jimmy, I ask breathless, from so much deep kissing and tugging. Don't worry about him, he'll be gone awhile. He went to help a friend of his set up an entertainment center and some bookshelves.

So, it's just you and I right now babe. I want you so bad right now, he whispers to me. Please Blu? I can't wait any longer. Ohhhhhh goodness I moan as he slides his hand between my thighs and feels that I can't wait much longer either. {I use to keep telling myself there's no sexual attractions between me and the guys, just lots of love and a strong friendship bond that no one or nothing can ever break.} Bla, bla bla. Who the fu*k am I trying to fool!? I want this man so bad, and my body really needs this!

OK Jey, you win. I whisper to him still already out of breath from the best fu*kng foreplay ever. He just smiles, and whispers back, finally Blu. Baby, I've been waiting too long for this, he says as he removes my night shirt and tosses it to the floor. I'm thinking, Oh my goodness, this is finally going to happen. {Should I tell him that I've never actually..., no I can't. I won't. It'll just complicate things more.} Instead I help him out of his black silk boxers and black t-shirt. Wow! Very impressive. as I slide my hands down his chest kissing his sexy tribal tattoo, I realize I have my work cut out for me. Time for a self taught Triple X crash course, my a$$ needs to get in "experience " mode damned quick. It's already obvious I'll be needing both hands to handle what he's got! I quickly take lead and continue to kiss my way down til my mouth reaches the "joy stick " I'd been fantasizing about the past year. As I wrap my lips around him, he quickly grabs my curls and is already moaning my name. Ohhhhhhh Blu. Fu*k yessssss, he moans as he lets go of my hair and massages my super sensitive breast. Now I'm sooooo fu*king hot and I can tell by Jey's thrusting and moaning that he's already close...As if he was reading my mind, he says Damn Blu, you're about to get a mouth full of me baby. Before I can respond to his erotic warning, his liquid pearls are overflowing, hitting the back of my throat. {I'm thinking to myself, WOW! Not bad for my first taste fest.} Damn Blu, that was fu*king amazing. Lay back and spread your legs baby girl, he says breathlessly. I'm so nervous, my legs are shaking like crazy. Relaxxx, Jey says as he strokes and kisses my belly. He then spreads me wider and runs his tongue down me. As I moan and tremble from what he's doing to me, he wraps his hands around my thighs. Feeling good baby girl? I nod my head as I grip his gorgeous hair, damn near pulling it from the scalp. As he continues to suck and flick his tongue over me, I feel my body has totally submitted to him. I climax hard screaming his name, before I can even catch my breath, Jey moves up my body thrusting my shaking hips to him. How you doing baby girl? Daddy's just getting started, he says kissing my breast and gently tuging my nipple rings with his tongue. Another "Ohhhhhhh Fu*k" was all I could manage squeal out, I promise to be careful love, he says as he quickly thrust hard into me. Jey then stills his movements so my body could adjust to him. You alright Blu? Yes Daddy, I whisper to him as I wrap my legs around his waist and gently claw my nails up and down his back making him moan my name. Damn girl, you feel so fu*king good he says as he thrust harder and faster. My body is being worked overtime, I'm gonna sore as a linebacker during the fu*king Superbowl tomorrow, but I couldn't care less. What I'm realizing even more as I'm reaching another orgasam screaming his name, is how much I really do love this man, MY MAN. As he grunts, pulls my hips to him and thrust deeper. Where you want it at baby girl? "Where you want it at?" He whispers to me as another climax takes him over the edge. {I gladly tell him Where I want it} He then pulls out spilling his liquid pearls onto my breast. Jey colaspes on top of me, {holding his own weight, not to squish me} Girl, you're wearing this wild Somoan out! We both burst out in laughter as as he rolls off of me. I kiss his lips and sweaty forehead, you're right Jey I may not make it outta bed, let alone work. I was trying to be gentle as much as possible, he says as he grabs the wipes from my night stand to clean his seed from my breast. I didn't hurt you did I? No Jey you didn't.

I love you Blu, he says to me as he pulls me on top of him. I love you more, I say to him as my eyelids grow heavy, I finlly drift off to sleep wondering where do I go from here.


	7. Chapter 7 Jimmy's Pissed!

~Jimmy's P.O.V~

Damn you Jey! What the Fu*k man!? It was about 1:30 am when I finally got home. I'm thinking Jey and Blu have both turned in, I know Blu has to punch the clock extra early so I'm surprised to see her light still on. As I get my beer and head uptairs to check on her, I stop dead in my tracks. I know I'm not hearing this sh*t! This was NOT how this was sposed to go down, not at all! No wonder his a$$ was anxious to stay behind. I know I shouldn't be jealous or pissed off, but I am! SH*T! Unfu*king believeable. I retract back downstairs to collect my thoughts and calm the fu*k down. I'll deal with Jey's a$$ tomorrow, he's got some serious sh*t to answer for!

~Jey's P.O.V~

As I hold Blu while she sleeps, I can't help but want her all to myself! I don't want to share her with no one now, not even Jimmy! I know he's going to be pissed this happened because this wasn't the way it was sposed to go. But sh*t I can't and wouldn't go back and change a thing. Of course I could ease back to my room, but fu*k that. I've waited too long for this, I'd be damned if I pull her out of my arms just to not piss my brother off. Jimmy's just gonna have to deal with it. At this point, he has no other choice. After all I'd loved her for as long as I can remember. And I expressed my love for her and to her first.

~Blu's P.O.V~

I awake to my alarm at the usual 6am. I roll over to hit the button but Jey beat me to it. Sh*t, I wasn't dreaming, he's right next to me big and bold as sh*t. Hey beautiful, how did you sleep? Jey asks, moving my wild curls out of my sleepy face. Pretty good for an hour, I say teasingly. Thank you for last night, I say stroking his handsome face. No, Thank You, he says to me. Jey Wants to shower with me, as much as I'd love that, I'd miss work for sure. Rain check I promised him, plus I'm sure Jimmy's up and about by now. I kiss Jey, and begin to prepare for my work day. As I head downstairs for my usual Keurig cup, I immediately notice how quiet it is. Something's off with the guys. I'm not quite sure what,They are almost casket quiet. There she is, Jimmy says reaching my cup to me as he gives me my morning kiss. You look gorgeous as usual Blu, Jey then pulls out the chair for me to sit down. I notice the guys are addressing me directly but not each other, I'm not sure why, but right now I don't have time to find out. I'm known for always being not just on time but early. What ever is going on with Jimmy and Jey will have to be dealt with later. I kiss them both good bye, tell them I love them and head out. I hope what ever it is, will be resolved by the time I get home!

*Man what the fu*k was that last night?! Jimmy angrily asks his brother as soon as he's sure Blu has pulled out of the driveway. What the fu*k you think it was man? We were making love! No sh*t Jey, I figured that much smart ass. What happened to us taking it slow with her and waiting till our birthdays!?, Jimmy asks his brother as he gets in his face mad as hell. Look Jimmy, it just happened man! I didn't plan for it to, but it did. I went up to her room with just the intentions of asking her about date night, man she'd just got out the shower smelling like mangos & peaches. She had on one of the night shirts we bought her, her hair was wet and curly. She just looked so damned cute and innocent, a feeling came over me I couldn't shake. All the feelings I'd been holding high for Blu over the years just crashed all at once. As far as our birthdays go, that plan still goes without saying. Is this not why we came up with the date night idea? For her to know us better individually and intimately?! Last night, that's exactly what happened man.

And can you stand there and honestly look me in my face Jimmy and tell me that your jealous a$$ wasn't creeping up to her room for the same fu*king reason!? Jimmy just stares as his twin in deafing silence. Thats what I thought! Jey says as he turns and walks away.

*Blu? Earth to Blu! My boss says to me, snapping me back to the real world. You're doing great as always, but you seem a bit stressed today. You're not your usual bubbly self, everything OK? Yes, I'm fine thank you, Just had a restless night. Take a break and come meet some colleagues of mine. Sure, OK. {Oh goodness, Rikishi wants to show me off again, I say to myself blushing.} He grabs my hand, leads me from the kitchen to the dinning area. He introduces me to his 5 colleagues as they are still enjoying the kepai koko {a Samoan desert, dumplings in chocolate sauce} I'd made. This is my main chef Summer Blu Mckenna, Rikishi says as I shake their hands one by one. She's also the daughter I always wanted, he says kissing my cheek. Out of the 5 one of the men looks familiar to me, but I can't place him. I'd cooked for this bunch on many occasions but never been formally introduced, until now. One of them kept staring at me from head to toe, which made me very uneasy. There was 1 white guy, 2 black guys, & 2 Samoan guys. While I didn't hold everyone's names in my head. I held the one of the Samoan guy that kept staring me down. {Leati Anoa'i} I thank the men for their complements, and return to work. Damn, 7 hours down, 5 more to go. My body aches like nobodys business, Jey gave me one hell of a work out. Believe it or not, I'm already looking forward to the next one.

The rest of my shift seems to fly by quicker them I thought it would. Thank Goodness, I'm beat. As I finally clock out and head to my SUV, I can't help but notice all of Rikishi's colleagues are gone except the one that kept staring at me so strangely, he's over at the open bar engaged in conversation with the bartender and a few other patrons. Maybe I'm over reacting, even though he's not staring at me now, he's starting to give me the creeps. Good job again Blu, Rikishi says to me as he gives me my usual fatherly hug. He then proceeds to walk me to my car and asks, are you sure everything's OK Blu? Oh yea no worries, just been restless with certain things going on in my personal life, I promise I won't let anything affect my work. {What the hell do I tell him? That I'm exhausted from fu*king his son and didnt sleep much.?} I wasn't thinking that at all, my concerned boss says as he kisses my hand, I can just tell your not yourself. You know Blu, I don't mean to pry, but you can do much better then that insane girlfriend of yours. She seems to just keep pulling you down. I didnt want to upset you earlier, but she called here 3 times tonight. She what? Oh no, I'm so sorry! Ive been ignoring her calls lately, trying to focus on me and what I need to do for myself before handling her. Blu if you need any help at all...Thanks so much for always caring Rikishi, it really means a lot. Believe it or not I'm gonna have to handle Tiffany in my own way. I'll make sure that won't happen again. With that said I start up my vehicle and head home.


	8. Chapter 8 Unannounced Visit

As I pull in my drive way,I see the guys aren't back yet. The job they're on today was 4 hours out, so they may not be back til tomorrow afternoon sometime. Sh*t, I miss both their sexy asses already. I'm so damned spoiled, I'm pouting and can't even go a night without them. Shameful, I laugh to myself. As I get out to head inside, I see a dark red car I don't recognize parked across the street. The windows are tinted, so I can't see in. Once I'm inside and the house is secure, I discreetly look out the window. After a few minutes, I see the familiar blue eyed carmel complected highlighted blond as her silhouette hits the porch light.

Damn it Tiffany! I yell as I fling the door open, what the fu*k are you doing here!? Well hello to you too Blu-Raye, she says smiling as she walks right past me slapping my a$$. As I shut and secure the door, she eases up behind me and kisses my neck, then on my lips as I turn around. I've missed you so much she says to me pulling on my curly bangs. Very sexy by the way, when did You go back curly love? I like it, she says when I don't bother to answer. Blu-Raye,You've been ignoring my calls all fu*king week! Its those crazy a$$ twins keeping you from me I know it. Tiffany it's not their fault our relationship is on the rocks like it is. And where the fu*k do you get off calling my fu*king job! And 3 times!? What in hell is wrong with you? Hey, I'm so sorry honey. You just stopped talking to me altogether, I didn't know what else to do Blu. It's like those a$$holes you're living with are pulling you further and further away from me. I'm not crazy about your sumo boss either. He acts like he fu*king owns you or something!

Tiff, they aren't pulling me away. You're busy pushing me away! And what the fu*k are you doing driving? Who's Ford Mustang is that? {My cell starts going off, just as I thought, my guys checking on me} Hey Jey, no I'm fine. Just walked in the door actually. Jey has me on speaker so I can talk to him and Jimmy both, {it seems they are OK and back to their usual selves.I still wonder what had them vat odds with each other today,} Just hearing their voices has sealed my night. The more we talk, the more agitated Tiffany gets. She paces back and forth, sucking her teeth and rolling her eyes. I just ignored her and took my time talking to my sweethearts, they let me know they'd be home tomorrow evening sometime and that they got done early, but took on an extra job because their work was loved so much and recommend. They tell me they love me, I reciprocate, tell them I'm proud of them and exit the call, I purposely didn't tell the guys my "fatal attraction" was here.

What the fu*k you mean you love them too!?

Tiffany, that's the possessive sh*t I'm talking about with you! You haven't even been here 5 minutes and you're stirring up sh*t, why are you here right now anyway? We'd already discussed we'd hook up next weekend. Truth be told, the crazy way you've been acting the past few months, I don't know why I'm still even fu*king around with you!

Tiffany puts on the "puppy dog" eyes and tells me how much she loves me and not to throw 5 years away and how hard she working on herself, I almost gave into her...almost! Flashbacks of me making love to Jey keeps playing replaying in my head, Tiffany's talking a mile a second and I'm hearing but NOT listening. Blu, answer me! She says snapping me out of my thoughts. Are you fu*king one of them!? Is that why you're pushing me away? Tiffany I... No Blu, Don't fu*king answer me, I might throw up if you do! I really don't care if you are, as long as I don't loose you. The thought of sharing you makes me fu*king sick! But it's better then not having you at all. Look I always have taken in consideration that you like men and may have the urges to be with one, and that's OK. I know you must still love and miss Joey. I understand you still have that pain from what happened. I went through that with you sweetheart, Tiffany says as she hugs me and caresses my face. I don't want you hurt again, and falling for these "simoan boy toys" is going to lead to nothing but more hurt and pain for you Blu. Because that's all men know how to do. They play you like a fiddle, then feed you and your shredded heart to the fu*king wolves!

Tiffany, STOP! You're doing it again! Men bashing to keep things flowing your way! Jimmy and Jey aren't that way, they love me and I love them! Joey loved me too! And I still love and miss him, {GOD help me.}I know Joey wasn't good "for" me, but he was good to me, even though he had a lot of possessvie and jealous ways. I may never know what happened that night with Joey at the bar. At this point it really doesn't matter now, what I won't do is make Jimmy and Jey pay for his sins, or yours! They love me just because, They treat me like a lady, not private property like you do and Joey did.

Look I didn't want to get into this now, but since you decided to drive and switch your possessive/obsessive a$$ down here, even though I constantly begged you not to... Here's the deal,me and the guys have made a pact. What kind of pact, Tiffany asks, taking the cigarettes and bottle of brandy from her purse. I wait and let her take a swig, she's shocked when I pass on the smoke and ask her to smoke outside. I told you Tiffany I quit and have been sticking to it. Jey quit too, Jimmy still smokes but not in the house. Wow! Really? Tiffany scoffs. OK, tell me about this pact with your Samoan boy toys, she says now buzzing from the 4 straight shots she just took back to back. Tiffany, stop calling them that! Jimmy and Jey, they have names! Sorry, OK? Tell me now, while I'm too fu*ked up to get upset. Tiff, I made a commitment to them. And they made one to me. I don't wanna hurt you, but I'm hurting us both more by not being straight up.

Tiffany takes another shot, what the Fu*k you mean commitment Blu!? What is it with those two? Some damned sick Samoan Polygamy tradition? No, nothing like that. Its just something we want and know that will work. My native blood teaches my spirit to be free as a bird and fly like an eagle, Jimmy and Jey love that about me and I about them. They've made me happier in the 1 fu*king year then you have in 5. {By this time I'm in tears because I realize not just how much I love them, But how IN LOVE I am with them.} Tiffany I do love you, but truth is, I've never been in love with you, and you knew and know that. And you're not in love with me either. By this time Tiffany has finished her bottle and is beyond pissed and irate, fu*k they anit nothing but poison for you Blu! I saw this sh*t coming a fu*king year ago. She says as she slams her bottle to the ground breaking it. A piece flys to my face cutting my eyebrow, thank goodness I turned my head. I grab her trying to calm her down,it takes us both a minute to realize I'm cut, bad. Oh God! Blu, baby I'm so fu*king sorry, She says trying to grab my face. Honey, are you alright?

By this time a quiet police car pulls up, a neighbor had got concerned and called the police to come do a well check when she heard Tiffany's loud a$$, cause she knew Jimmy and Jey were gone and her and her husband promised to keep an eye on me. The policeman asks if I'm OK, I say yes, just an argument with my ex girlfriend. The policemen sees I'm cut and calls for assistance. I didn't realize how deep the cut was till I touched the side of my face and felt the blood running into my left eye.

What the fu*k do you mean ex girlfriend?! Tiffany screams lunging towards me. Are you fu*king serious Blu? They don't love you like I do. They are just using you.! Miss you really need to calm d... Fu*king pig! Don't fu*king touch me a$$hole! Tiffany says slapping the sh*t out of the cop. Oh sh*t, I don't need this right now, I say to myself. Tiffany calm the fu*k down! By this time back up arrives and places her under arrest for public intoxication and assault on myself and the police officer. Please officer, it was an accident, she didn't cut me on purpose. Miss, that cuts bad and probably gonna need stitches. She's going to jail tonight, the cop says as he gives me a cloth to put pressure on my wound after he's cuffed Tiffany and placed her in the squad car. They run a check on Tiffany only to find her lisense was suspended for a year because of a third DUI 6 months ago. They search her car only to find 2 grams of cocaine and a pound of marijuana. Oh my goodness, I'm stunned! I ask to see her, I'm escorted to the police vehicle. Blu baby, Im so sorry. {Tiffany has always been a drinker, but drugs?!} No I can't wrap my mind around that right now. The EMT arrives to tape my wounds and transport me to ER.

Anyone you need me to call? the nurse asks me. No thank you. My roommates are out of town overnight. I will catch a cab home. The doctor comes in with dumb a$$ questions, Well what happened here little one? Looks like a deep cut there! {No sh*t Sherlock, just stitch me up and send me home already.} as I'm waiting for the meds to kick in so I can get stitched up, a nurse peeks in and says, mamn your father's here. Huh, I don't have a fa...oh goodness! How did you know I was... The neighbors Mr. & Mrs. Anderson are dear friends of mine, They called me. I'm so glad you're here, I say as I hug Rikishi and burst into tears. Don't cry my precious daughter. Everything will be just fine, he says, kissing my forhead, I promise. I love you and I am here, I know a lot more than you think I do. {Wow, he called me his precious daughter, now I'm sobbing like a newborn.} Thank you so much for always caring. "Ou te alofa ia te oe, Tama." {I love you father in Samoan}.

Rikishi steps aside while I get 7 Fu*king stitches, good thing the stitches blend in with my eyebrows. I can't believe this sh*t I keep slipping and sliding into. Jimmy and Jey are going to be Pissed! After I get a pain script and instructions on how to take care of my wound, My "father " takes me to an 24hr pharmacy to get my script filled, then drives me home. Once I'm in and settled, Rikishi warms up beef stew he'd brought from the restaurant. He offers to stay with me til the guys get home. No, really I'm OK. I know you are, but still you shouldn't be alone. By this time the meds are kicking in. Last thing I remember as I lay on the love seat, is Rikishi kissing my forehead and covering me with a comforter. I finally give into "Mr. Sand Man", praying this is a nightmare I will soon wake up from. Little did I know, another nightmare was just beginning...


	9. Chapter 9 Jimmy & Jey's Rage

***THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR EVERY SINGLE REVIEW! YOU INDEED ROCK & RULE!

~LOVE & HUGS, "PHENOM QUEEN" ~ { BBITY }

(Special Thank You Also VENOMOUS ANGEL for tips on structuring my story for easier reading.)

(I will also go back and better restruct the past chapters as well) Even though I've written almost 100 stories, over 50 are fanficts, this is my first time publishing any story. Again, thank you all so much for your reviews and feedback.

***OH FU*K NO! Jimmy says fuming, as he clicks his father and Blu off speaker , fuck the rest of this job Jey, We need to get back to our wife.

Hold on bra, I'm just as pissed as you are!, Jey says as they finish their late lunch break. Dad's with her until we get back. He's got his top employees taking care of the restaurant, that crazy bit*h Tiffany is on lock down for now, Blu is in good hands and spirits til we get back, she sounds good, great actually. And we promised her we wouldn't get nuts by jumping ship on the job to rush back. Plus shes gonna be sleeping awhile with that sh*t the docs got her on. We've got only 3 hours left and we're done. If we leave now, we'll just have to come back and that's even more time away from our baby girl!

Point well made bra, Jimmy says finishing his smoke. Let's get done so we can get home to Blu. Jimmy says agitated. Jey, that bit*h Tiffany needs to be painfully and properly disposed of! I'm telling you bra, I'd kill that crazy heffa with my bare fu*king hands! Man, you know you anit' alone on that one. Jey says cracking his knuckles.

Notice Dad or Blu, didn't go into detail on Blu's injury? Jey says, Dad said Blu didn't want to distract or upset us more. He said there was an altercation with Tiffany slamming a whisky bottle, which shattered to the ground. Maybe Blu cut her hand bad trying to get the bottle from her, sh*t I don't know. Remember how Tiffany went off on us at the club a few months back? Jimmy says. Blu handled her ass just fine! Jey says laughing, Trust me when l say, Baby Girl is just fine. Lets just get done man, Damn! If dad says everything is cool, it is. He anit' gonna let nothing else happen to Blu.

The guys load up their trucks and gas up. Man Jey, Blu better not have one damned curl outta place, I'm telling you man if she's hurt worse then Dad's letting on, that bit*h Tiffany is POW! Stay cool, Jimmy stay cool, alright? Jey says trying to calm his older twin down. Our woman needs us right now! Lets just get to her, we'll deal with the other sh*t later. Jimmy agrees as the brothers hug, hop in the truck and hit the road. Anxious to hold their baby Blu. Jimmy is so fu*king mad, Jey says to himself as his brother drives like a bat outta hell.

Jimmy, slow the fu*ck down man! Sh*t. You know what? Fu*k it, pull over. I got it Jey, I'm cool... {his erratic driving says different}, PULL THE FU*K OVER MAN! Jey says More adament, Jimmy finally does as his younger brother says. Jey takes over at the wheel, while Jimmy rolls down the window and lights another cig. DAMN, I really need to quit these damned things, he says to himself. As they drive in silence for an hour, Jimmy notices a crowed parking lot full of peple carrying popcorn, candy and stuffed animals. HEY, look Jey, is that a circus festival or something!? Yea, looks like it. Jey says as he glances at the excited crowd of people. They have this every year here in Buffalo.

See that big a$$ dog and Teddy bear hanging at those game tables !? Jimmy says excited as a 7 year old kid. Lets get them for baby girl. Bet it would really cheer her up! Wont take us long to win all that sh*t, Jimmy says laughing, we were always good at those shooting games as kids.. Alright, Jey says, let's do it then! The guys pull over and head straight to the shooting games, which is where all the big stuffed animals were.

In less then 20 mins the guys had not only won the stuffed animals, but bought Blu's favorite sweets, cotton candy, candied apples, roasted nuts with exotic flavors like blueberry, carmel and cheesecake. Hey Jimmy, Check those out man, tweety bird and the cookie monster, all Blu's favorite characters. Jey says with excitement. Lets just get those for her too. For her or You? Jimmy says teasing his younger twin. All right Jey, then we gotta get back to our baby girl for real! See all these hoochies here checking us out? Man I anit' gave them heffas a half a glance. Jimmy says as they continue to be gawked at by every chic that crosses their path. Right on Jimmy, Jey says. It's because we got our 200% Woman at home! Can't none of these hoes touch Blu. Lets go.

Jimmy's calm enough to resume driving, Jey dials his dad on speaker, how is she? She's doing OK son, still sleeping. Rikishi says, what bothers me is after all that has happened, Blu still seems to be concerned about that crazy a$$ girls well being. She won't press charges, saying it was an accident and that Tiffany meant no harm at all. The girl still isn't off the hook though, cause she drove here drunk with a suspended license. And had cocaine and marajuana in her car, not to mention assaulting a police officer. Trying to figure out how and why Blu could be with her 5 fu*king years makes me sick! This chick is bad news sons! What? Jimmy jumps in, are you fu*king serious!? Drugs, Suspended license, Assault!?

Dad, where is Blu hurt and how bad? Jey asks shushing his irrate brother. We're about an hour away. Blu is fine, she's resting Rikishi says glancing at the injured sleeping beauty. Just get your asses here already, Theres no need to say anything more over the phone. Love you my sons. We love you too dad, Jimmy & Jey say in unison. See you and Blu in a bit.

It was midnight when they finally got home, let's check on Blu first, make sure she's OK. Then bring bring her stuff in, Jimmy says to his brother Jey. The tools and sh*t can stay in the truck.

Rikishi sees his sons pull up and meets them on the porch, what the hell did you boys do? Rob Toys R Us on the way?! Rikishi say looking as his sons unload enough stuffed toys for 5 Christmas's. Naw Pops, Jimmy says. Me and Jey saw a carnival on the way in and won all this for Blu! Jey then says, yea got her lots of her favorite sweets too. Rikishi chuckles and says, now I fully understand what Blu meant when she kept saying " you boys spoil her rotten!" He helps his sons finish unloading, Quietly and Quickly grabs 3 beers. As Jimmy and Jey anxiously head to check on Blu, Rikishi quietly and quickly ushers them back outside to the front porch. Once Rikishi and his sons are seated, he then procedes to tell Jimmy and Jey what happened from start to finish. Fu*k! Jimmy says even more pissed off then before. I told you Jey, we should've smoked Tiffanys crazy a$$ a long time ago! Yea Jimmy, I feel you on that one bra, Jey says in anger.

My sons, that is not the way We handle situations like this! Rikishi says in hush tones. Tiffany will be dealt with at the proper time and place. I gave Blu 2 months off work with pay. She's been a God send this past year, I hate to be without her, but her mental and physical health is more important. I just want my daughter better. {The brothers give each other a quick glance at their at their Dads last sentence} Listen my sons, I didn't want to go into this over the phone, regarding Blu's injury.

Pieces of the glass that shattered from the liquor bottle that Tiffany busted, hit Blu in her left eye and eyebrow. She's got seven stitches across her eyebrow and a scratched retina. And has to wear an eye patch for at least 4 weeks.

What the fu*k man?! Jimmy says outraged, that's it! I'm taking that crazy bit*h out! I anit" bullsh*ting either! I'm so Fu*king fed up with this sh*t! Son calm down and sit down! Rekishi says, concerned about his sons tempers flaring and waking Blu. Look bra, I feel where you're getting at! Jey says as he goes over to embrace his very angry twin. But we gotta focus on Blu! We gotta get her better, especially for next month!

What's going on next month? Rikishi asks his sons. Blu's been planning something special for our birthdays, Jey says with a straight face. Jimmy nods and gives thumbs up. Oh yes! Rikishi says smiling. She'll be top notch for you boys by then. That'll be good for her, Rikishi says heading to his truck, take good care of your big sister now!. If Dad only knew, the sneaky brothers thought with a smirk as they winked at each other. If she's not in top notch, she will be! Jimmy says as he high 5s Jey. {Now wasn't the time to pull Dad's coat tail to tell him Blu was their WOMAN! NOT THEIR SISTER!}

Now bra, on to our future bride. Jey says with a smile, as they head in to check on Blu. {There she is on the love seat napping like a newborn baby.} The guys both frown as they lean in to kiss their beautiful angel girl. Even with stitches and an eye patch, She's still so damned cute Jey says. There anit sh*t cute about that injury though, Jimmy says lightly stroking Blu's face. Man, this sh*t ends now Jey! I've had it with this crazy a$$ bit*ch Tiffany , she needs to be dealt with once and for all! What if the neighbors hadn't called the cops, no telling what the fu*k would've happened...

Jimmy, I couldn't agree more man. The brothers step in the next room still using hushed tones, so they don't wake Blu. So, what now Jey!? What the fu*k we gonna do now, huh?! Anit' no way this crazy bit*h gonna keep wrecking havoc on Blu, us and the relationship we've worked too long and hard to build on! Once Tiffany post bail and gets out...Jey chimes in cutting Jimmy off in mid sentence.

First off, From now on, Blu's never to be left alone! Period. We got plenty of employees to work with and still keep our sh*t together. We take turns pairing off with one of them, so someone's always here with Blu. And we got too many muthafu*kas out there that's got our backs. Jimmy nods as Jey continues. Hopefully by the time Blu returns to work, that bit*h Tiffany will be history, she's already violated her probation and then some. Assault on an officer alone is enough to lock her ass up for awhile, she anit' walking on that one. No matter if Blu presses charges or not!

Plus Dad said he'd do some digging on Blu's history with this chick, Jimmy says. Blu seems so adamant about not pressing charges. I have a feeling there's still so much sh*t we don't know, Jey says. Right now lets just chill and keep my baby girl safe and secure!

"YOUR" baby huh? Jimmy says, shooting Jey a teasing mean look and playfully punching him in the chest. Whoa, DAMN chill bra! "OUR" baby, alright? Jey says rolling his eyes and playfully shaking his head. Happy now? Yea, I guess. Jimmy playfully says. Let's make sure everythings inside and the house is secure before Blu wakes up. Once everything is cool for the night, the brothers take another look at Blu. Jey ,let's get her upstairs man. I'm not cool leaving her here, I don't want her waking up disoriented trying to climb the stairs. Good point bra, Jey says. Let's pull the sofa bed out, I'll grab some blankets and...Naw Jey man, Jimmy says, let's just carry her to her bed and lay down with her. OK cool, Jey says. I'll carry her! Uhhh Ahh, I'll carry her, Jimmy says! Fu*k it! We'll both carry her, Jey says. Deal! Jimmy says as they both reach for Blu...


	10. Chapter 10 Three's An Awesome Crowd

{As Jimmy and Jey reach for me I can't help but bust out laughing} WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!? I say to them. Blu, DAMN! We didn't mean to wake you! Jimmy says. Yea, we were just trying to get you upstairs to bed baby. Jey says.

Awwww, you two are so sweet, I say as I slowly get up. I can walk on my own though. {I wasn't as groggy as they thought I was, I'd actually been half awake when they came home.} When Rikishi reached me the 2 pain pills earlier, I'd actually only took 1 of them. I slipped the other one under the couch cushion. I hate pills, and being sedated I hate even more. So I was half alert when the guys came home. I couldn't hear what they discussed outside, but I didn't have to. I know they are wondering what the hell is up with me for not pressing assault charges and putting Tiffany's a$$ under the jail. I know the guys have a right to know everything, and they will. But I can't go into it all just now.

Damn, Now I'm wishing I'd taken the other pill, my head is killing me! I discreetly reach under the couch cushion and retrieve the pill as the guys are grabbing my blankets and turning off the lamps. I quickly slip it in my mouth letting it desolve. YUCK! I reach for my water cup and finish it. Blu, you need a refill? Jey asks me. No I'm fine thanks. Jimmy grabs one hand, Jey grabs the other. I'm so loving these guys right now! Once we're upstairs, Jimmy and Jey make sure I'm all tucked in. They both kiss me and say, We'll be right back. OK, I say to them. After a few minutes, I'm thinking what the hell are they up to!? Right now, I'm too tired to get up and find out.

SURPRISE! I hear the guys say. Huh, I'm thinking what the hell!? As I sit up, it looks like Seasame Street has invaded my room! OMG,guys what are you doing? {Jimmy and Jey had an stuffed animal in each hand, the animals was almost as big as they were!} We got you presents babe, Jey says. Yea, we stopped at a carnival on the way home and won these for you, Jimmy says. We got you these too, Jey says reaching me a huge bag of my favorite sweets,it looks like.

Awwwww, thanks you guys. That was too sweet! They smile at each other and line the stuffed animals along the wall and then get in bed with me.{I notice they've also changed into their black boxers and "wife beaters"} How cute are you two? I say to them as the lay on each side of me. They both just laugh and kiss me on each cheek. How ya feeling baby girl? Jimmy asks me, are you in any pain at all? No Jimmy, I'm OK really. Uhhh, I take it you both are camping out with me tonight!? I ask them blushing. Yea, is that cool with you Blu? Jey asks stroking my face. Of course it is guys, that's what this king sized bed is for. I say to them. Blu, don't eat those nuts laying down, Jimmy says as he takes the bag I just opened from me, I then sit up and share my sugary treats with my gorgeous guys.

Blu, we know you've been through a lot tonight babe, Jey says to me. We want you to get some rest now, but once you're stabilized more, then we'll talk about things OK? Yea, right now we're just glad you're alright Jimmy says to me. Thanks guys, I promise to get everything out in the open when we do talk. I then kiss them both as I snuggle in the middle. {Goodness, they smell soooo damned good!} Being this close to them is pure intoxication. As I turn on my side, Jimmy kisses the back of my neck as he pulls me closer to him. Jey who's on the other side of me kisses my lips and forhead. I love you Blu, they both say to me, I love you both too, I say as my eyelids finally grow heavy. I love you both very much.

I wake up and glance at my wrist watch. It's 5am and my fu*king head is killing me. As much as I hate to break the heavenly hold the guys have me embraced in, I need to pop a pill before pain gets out of control. {Might as well pee and check my phone while I'm up.}

DAMN, these guys have grips on me like bears! I finally ease myself loose and slide out the bottom of the king sized bed. So far so good I say to myself, Jimmy and Jey toss a bit but seem to stay asleep. I quietly grab 2 pain pills out the bottle on my night stand, as I ease my way downstairs I stop midway to make sure the guys are still asleep. After I'm content with the stillness, I continue downstairs. I go to the fridge and grab the beer instead of the soda, {I know, I know! Bad fu*king habit, at least it's not whiskey shots! Well right now being numb is best in my opinion.}

As I take my pills and pop open my Bud Ice, I notice I have 12 missed calls! 7 from friends and coworkers checking to make sure I'm alright, 2 from Tiffany's attorney and three from Todd! Even though Todd's Tiffany's cousin, {their mother's are sister's} he didn't care for a lot of things she did, especially how Tiffany and I hooked up in the first place. {More on that later.} And often spoke his mind and said so! Todd was also best friends with Joey, my former fiancé which also made me and Todd close. Todd begged me on the messages he left to please call him when I could, no matter how late it was! Knowing he's an night owl like myself I knew he most likely would be up. After half a ring, he picks up...

Man, I know you didn't just kiss the back of my fu*king neck! Jey yells punching his older twins shoulder. And get your damned hand off my a$$! We anit' that got damned close! Owww sh*t Jey, I thought you were Blu! Wait, where the fu*k is Blu? Jimmy says sitting up still half asleep. DAMN! How'd she ease away without waking us up? That's the main reason we...Shhhhhh Jey says, you hear that? Sounds like she's on the phone. Jimmy glances at the clock, Jey, it's 5:30 in the fu*king morning. Is she laughing? Jimmy says irritated. Wonder who the fu*k she's talking to Jey!? Sh*t I don't know man, we need to ease our a$$es downstairs and find out, he says to Jimmy. As the brothers ease downstairs they stop midway to hear as much as they can before they confront Blu...

Todd, stop making me laugh! I'm gonna wake the guys. I pause and listen for footsteps but hear nothing. He kept teasing me and trying to find out if I'd been d*ck whipped by the "wild samoans" yet. By this time I've moved from the hard kitchen chair, on to my favorite living room "love seat".

Talking to Todd was a breath of fresh air, he always could make me laugh no matter how bad I was feeling. I finally told him, I'd been whipped by one so far. Ohhhh Honey Hush! Details Ms. Thang,Todd says still teasing me. Then on a more serious note, Todd also filled in a lot of blanks in regards to Tiffany. That was my damned car that crazy bit*h took! Todd says, made mad as hell! I'd just bought that dammed car. I go away with my new beau for the weekend, and come home to total chaos, House looked like a damned hurricane hit it! I bet she was looking for the pictures, crazy bit*h, Todd says to himself more so then me. Ok, Todd you're loosing me I say to him, what pictures? Blu, this is the part you're really not gonna like. But you have a right to know, hell girl, you need to know...

Man I don't feel right eavesdropping this long, Jey says to Jimmy. They'd eased back to the top of the stairs when they heard Blu move from the kitchen to the living room. Jey we have too bra! It's very important we find out as much as we can, and we know for some reason Blu isn't telling us everything. In fact after the sh*t we've just overheard, we can see she's left out a lot! The more we learn right off the bat, the more we can help Blu, and get that crazy a$$ chick off her path once and for all! The guys agree and decide to listen awhile longer. After what seems like another damned hour, Blu finally exits her call. OK Todd, can't wait to see you too! Thanks a lot for filling in the rest of the blanks, the concerned brothers hear her say. As Jimmy and Jey quickly head back to bed, they realize this sh*t runs deeper than they could ever have imagined. And their journey to learn the truth about Blu's tormented life was just getting started.

As I finally try to climb back to bed, sh*t. Its almost 7am! The pills finally are doing their job. As I try to get back in the middle ,I actually fall and damned near hit the headboard. Jimmy quickly grabs my arm, girl where were you trying to sneak off to? Oh I was actually heading to the bathroom I say to him, {great, now I have to pretend and take my a$$ back down the hall to the bathroom.}

Oh hell no! Jimmy yells, Blu, your breath reeks of liquor! You know better than that girl! The only reason I don't tan your a$$ across my knee right now,is because I know you've already had too rough of a night already. Jimmy chill man! Jey says sitting up, you're upsetting her. I'm sorry guys, I actually wasn't just sneaking to the bathroom . I'd been dowstairs on a call with a friend the past two hours. My head was killing me so I took my pills with a beer. That was over two hours ago. I took the C.R. shots just now. How many fu*king shots!? Jimmy cuts in ...Just 2, After everything my friend had to tell me I just...{I'm in tears at this point}

Come to daddy baby, Jey says to me. Before doing so, I take off my night shirt leaving my boy shorts on not to tempt the guys too much more.{damned shots got me having hot flashes} I lay on Jey's chest and silently cry myself to sleep.

DAMN it! Jimmy did you have to be so damned brutal with her!? Jey uses hushed tones not to wake his stressed sleeping beauty. The guys can see she's finally in a deep sleep. Look Jey she can't keep drinking with her meds! We both know what a big no no that is man. True, Jey says, that's why we need to keep being here for her bra! Help get to the source of the pain, then kill it! At least she was more honest than not. We'll find out all we need too.

Changing the subject , Jimmy says DAMN! Jey am I crazy? Or are her nipples pierced!? Yes, and YESSSSS! Jey says as Blu, continues to sleep on his chest. Jimmy shakes his head and says tonight, Blu sleeps on my chest! {Jimmy lays down and strokes Blu's arm as he kisses it.}

Over my dead body muthafu*ka, Jey says to his obvious jealous brother. DONE DEAL THEN! Jimmy says in a hushed serious but firm tone...


	11. Chapter 11 Tru Blu!

Oh God, HELP ME! I say to myself leaning over the toilet for the third time. Jey reaches me another hot towel to my face, and smiles as he reaches me my "Wilma Flinstone" toothbrush. You OK my love? Yes, thank you Jey I say to him. Blu, I know you're hurting a lot right now, but you can't make it a habit of drinking with pills! Especially on an empty stomach. Jey says, walking me back to my bedroom. Something else is going on here, it's obvious you're trying to numb a deeper pain than your eye. Talk to me! Please? I need some answers. Jey Says, as he sits in the rocking chair beside my bed.

Sh*t, that makes two of us. Jimmy says, suddenly appearing in my bedroom doorway. You alright now baby? Jimmy says, as he sits on the edge of my bed next to me. I'm sorry for yelling at you this morning love, he says caressing and kissing my face. It's OK Jimmy, I know you meant well. I say to him as I lay my head on his shoulder, Baby please tell us what's going on. Jey says as he sits on the opposite of Jimmy and I. OK guys, time to get everything thing out in the open. I say as I kiss them both and lead the way downstairs, you guys ready to eat? I ask Jimmy and Jey as they follow me downstairs to the kitchen.

As I prepare their favorite advocado omelets, the guys seem to linger a little "too close". I can't help but giggle as I notice Jimmy's eyes continuing to burn through my Elmo T-shirt as Jey gives him the meanest look. {What the hell is up now with these guys now? I wonder.} As we sit down to eat my cell goes off, don't even bother, Jimmy says as I reach for it. Jimmy then reaches it to Jey, who then silences it as he puts it in his pocket. What the hell was that about!? I ask them both. No fu*king cell today Blu. Same with us, no distractions. Jimmy says cutting into his omelet.

Look Blu, Jey says without looking up from his plate. Not to be intrusive, but we've been more than patient sweetheart and we're still in the dark about a lot of things. And ever since that crazy a$$ chick showed up we anit' leaving you alone, period.

Guys, I really appreciate the love I get from you both, and I'm so sorry about the incident with Tiffany. I'm fine now and I'll make sure she'll never create a scene like that again.

Look baby girl, WE WILL MAKE SURE THAT CRAZY B*TCH WON'T HURT YOU AGAIN. AND THAT GOES FOR ANY OTHER MOTHERFU*KERS that want to dare try! Jimmy says firmly pointing to himself and Jey. OK, I get it Guys! I say blushing. As I get up to clear the table Jey stops me, we got it Blu, meet us out on the patio baby girl.

OK, I say as I head outside to the back. I take a deep breath a I sit on my favorite black cushioned wicker sofa. Jimmy and Jey come out and sit down beside me, Jey reaches me my favorite non alcoholic poison "Cherry Dr. Pepper". You two look extremely handsome today, I say to them. Thanks baby girl, they both say in unison. {Sh*t, I was serious. Red shorts, black neon shirts and their wet hair down was driving me madddd! All I could think about was having my fists in their hair as their hot tongues lustfully tugged on my heart shaped nipple rings.

Wanna play a game Blu? Jimmy asks, kneeling putting his head in my lap breaking my lustful thoughts. Sure, what kind of game? I ask blushing. Jey caresses my face as he kisses my rhinestoned skull eye patch that's matching my black painted rhinestoned fingers and toe nails. It's called the "USO Kissing and telling" game, Jey says winking at his brother.

Ohhhh, sounds like fun guys. What are the rules? I ask them, already getting hottt as hell. The game's a simple one, Jimmy says grazing his hot tounge across my trembling lips. You'll tell us all about your pain, and we'll kiss it away until it's all gone baby girl. Jey says as he takes down my loose ponytail,{Thank Goodness our patio is secluded}.

Wow, OK. Where do I start? I say looking and blushing at them both. Start where and when you're ready my love, Jimmy says to me. Jimmy then kisses me so deep, he leaves me breathless! Before I could catch my breath, Jey tilts my head towards him and kisses me even deeper while Jimmy kisses and sucks on my finger tips. By this time I'm swooning! {I know at this point, I already want to just play half the damned game!} Kissing the pain away now, telling them about it later.

How did you meet Tiffany? Jimmy asks, head still in my lap, my head on Jey's shoulder. She was my foster sister, her mother took me in when my mom got 14 years for embezzling millions of dollars from the law firm she Co partnered with. DAMN!, Jimmy says raising his head, Dale Allison McKenna was your mother?! Shit, I remember that case. Me too, Jey said. Mom followed that case for over a year. Whoa, that "crazy a$$ uppity rich white women" was your mother? Jimmy asks, giving me the oddest look. Jimmy! Don't be an a$$hole, that's still her mamma man! However Blu, you don't look "white" at all. Jey says. When you use to watch us years ago, you always wore two braids with the dream catcher headbands, We assumed you we're Native American.

My Dad was "Blackfoot Indian" and Black, I say pointing to the permanent bindi on my forehead. I don't know what that makes me, I say with a sigh. It makes you beautiful Blu, Jimmy says rising on one knee kissing my lips. Yea, it does, Jey agreed. That also explains how you walk and move altogether. Jey says, huh? I asks tilting my head.

Blackfoot's are very light on their feet. Quiet, sometimes deadly like wolves. What the fu*k are you talking about Jey? Jimmy says almost offended. No, he's right I say laughing. We often move with a catlike precision too, I add for my own amusement. Oh yea! That explains how you could escape our combined 479lb grip and slip away into the damned night. Jimmy says, shaking his head. Even dad said he nicknamed you "ghost girl" cause youre so fast and quiet at work, you always seem to appear outta nowhere. Even when you babysat us, we couldnt run sh*t past you.

Where's your Dad now Blu? Jey asks. He died when I was 19, I said sadly. DAMN, what happened Jimmy asks. He was a cop turned detective, killed in the line of duty, was my answer. Horace Michael Joseph was his name. Don't look so sad guys, that was a while ago, and I know where his soul is. That alone, gives me the most comfort.

When my mom got into trouble I had to go into foster care cause I had no other family, that I knew of. Tiffany's mom "Janie Cobbs" was my history teacher at the time, and her sister Angela was a social worker. They pulled some strings and I went to live with Janie and her family. Janie was a white woman married to a black police officer. Tiffany was the oldest of their six daughters. Social services thought that was an great idea and a perfect environment. Especially after the trama I'd just came out of. I was an only child so having six older sisters overnight was great!

After my first year with them, I found out Tiffany was a lesbian when her mother blasted her out for picking me up from school with her girlfriend in the car. Not that I cared, but Janie and Tiffany's sisters made sure she kept her distance from me. She was the oldest and didn't live at the house so I wasn't around her a lot. Tiffany's job at the time was youth counseling troubled girls. {Jimmy and Jey both scoff at this} I was 15, she was 25. I'd found my dad by then. But we could only visit, My mom wouldn't sign over parental rights. Turns out Tiffany's dad knew my dad years back. So I saw him as much as I wanted. He taught me a lot in such a short time, from cooking, to automachanic work to self defense.

There was a boy I had a crush on at school, we went out on a date and he took things too far too quick, he tried to rape me but I smashed his nuts with my cowboy boots. DAMNNNNN, Jimmy and Jey say in unison. The sh*t head ended up being expelled and sent to jail cause that was a pattern he'd had. This was how I got close to Tiffany. Her mom thought Tiffany being a counselor would help me, and it did. We we're like sisters, I was closer to her then anyone else. I started staying with my dad more, and eventually moved in with him. I remained close with Tiffany, her mom and sisters.

I was 15 1/2, When Tiffany came by my dads house to invite me skating with her and her sisters, my dad loved the idea. It was Superbowl Sunday, and we'd cooked and hung out together. But he still was worried about me being bored with him and his old beer buddies. So along I went, {by this time my heads in Jey's lap and Jimmy's got my legs in his.} When I didn't continue, Jey simply asked while stroking my face, was that when the sexual relationship started Blu with her? Yes it was, I said feeling ill and in need of a drink.

We'd went skating, to dinner and a movie. But without her sisters, if you know what I mean. She asked if I had boyfriend, I told her no, boys are fu*king gross. Still recovering from my first disastrous date, I had no desire to date anymore. Blu, you we're a kid! That was a normal way to feel, Jimmy said to me. Yea I know that now, but then I didn't have a fu*king clue. Anyway, Tiffany and I had been having an secret relationship over a year when Tiffany's ex girlfriend found out and told my dad. All hell broke loose, dad didn't press charges cause I begged him not to. I really didn't want a scandal and negative publicity surrounding Tiffany's family, Especially her mom who'd treated me with more love than my own mother did. Tiffany's family wanted nothing more to do with her after that. Word still got out and folks talked and whispered about it. How could Tiffany take advantage of poor little Blu? If she we're a man she'd been other the jail, folks would say. That we the last I saw of Tiffany 7 years.

My dad moved me away from Washington to San Francisco. Thats how I met your parents. Your dad had Fatu's, food truck then, right next to the College I went to. I went to Fatu's a lot for lunch, often taking kids I often babysat. Then I met you two, {Jimmy and Jey both break into hysterics} I continue, you both were soooo cute. Running around eating chocolate dumplings being hyper as hell! Your mom kept yelling at you both to get still someplace. Awww man, Jimmy yells laughing. We turned around and ran right into you getting our chocolate hand prints on your "I Still Love Benji"

t-shirt. Oh yes I remember, I say tickled by the funny memories. By this time I felt a migraine coming on, I reach in my pocket and put the desentigrated pill under my tongue. OK baby girl, that's enough talking for now. Jimmy says, We're finally getting the jist of everything. Thats enough pain for 10 fu*king lifetimes. Yea enough of that, Jey says.

Jimmy stands me up takes my seat, then sits me in his lap. Without saying a word he slides his hands up my shirt, pinches my pierced nipples and sucks my neck. My sharp intake of breath and moans makes Jimmy's on grip me tighter. So that'll make you moan huh!? Jimmy says moving my hair out of my breathless face, then removing his shirt. DAMN! Now we know what to do right Jey?

Oh, HELL YEA, Jey agrees, removing his shirt as well. I look up at the sky as the suns going down and the moons rising. Jimmy's extreme hard on has me grinding in his lap,pulling his hair and feeding him my golden hearts . Ohhhhhh sh*t Blu, you are naughtier then I thought, he says tugging on my nipple rings with his hottt tongue,while sliding his hands inside my fushia boy shorts. Ummmhmmm, was all I could moan out, I open my eyes to see Jey laying summer comforters in the grass under the main peach tree across from the patio. Jimmy, what the hell is Jey doing? I say, still flustered from the aggressive foreplay. You don't know? Jimmy says laughing. Blu, it's time to start to loving your pain away...


	12. Chapter 12 Love All The Hurt Away!

Ohhhhhhh where did you learn that!? I asks Jimmy as he takes both my sized 44DD breast with one hand, sucks them both at the same time, while he flips my nipple rings around with his tongue. Meanwhile, Jey's hands vigorously massages my fu*king G-Spot. Feeling good baby Blu? Jimmy asks, as he stands and removes his shorts and "EVERLAST" underwear. {I can't fuc*king believe it, these fine a$$ wild Samoans are going to turn me out under this fu*king peach tree, SWEET!} I lay back starring up at the stars, ready to get "lifted".

We are going to make you feel soooo damned good baby girl, Jey says as he removes the rest of his clothes as well, now let's slide you out these cute lacies you're still wearing. {Sh*t, they we're already down to my ankles}

Finally naked to the universe, Jimmy crawls between my legs and says Blu, are you sure you want us right now, like this? We don't wanna rush you if you're not..NO I WANT YOU..BOTH..RIGHT..NOW. I say to Jimmy and Jey.I love you both so very much, you're my world now. We love you Very much too Blu, the guys say in unison.

Jey gets behind me laying me on his chest, as he takes over teasing my extra sensitive tits, and kissing the breath out of me, Jimmy uses his tonuge to part me and taste how ready I really am for both of them. Jimmy then easily slides into the very slick heat that awaits him.. Fu*k Blu, you're sooo damned tight baby. You feel sooo good, Jimmy says as I clamp tight around him. He raises on his elbows holding his weight, as I give him the "thigh ride" of his life wrapping my legs around his waist as he thrusts into me over and over. Harder baby, I say grabing his hair and bringing his lips to mine kissing the hell out of him wanting to rip his tongue out with mine. I them claw my nails up and down Jimmy's back and chiseled a$$ making him moan and fu*k me even harder! DAMN It Blu, Jimmy says pinning my hands behind my head with one hand, I'll be spent in seconds if you keep that sh*t up. Ohhhhhhh Please Jimmy ,don't stop, don't you Fu*king stop!

Meanwhile I feel Jeys hardness behind me, teasing both my pierced tits with one big strong hand, and kissing and licking the back of my neck. He slides his other hand down my tummy onto my love button and squeezed. Fu*k! I almost came right then and there. DAMN! They are wearing me the fu*k out, and I'm loving it, I think to myself. As Jey leans over to take over pinning my hands from Jimmy, I whisper to Jey, big daddy, I want to suck you...NOW!

My lovers adjust me so I can continue to please them both.{DAMN! Their d*cks are HUGE!} I pull Jey to me and stroke him with my tongue, and massage his balls. Ohhhhhh sh*t Blu, Blu, Blu, Suck me baby girl he says panting heavily. Of course I do just that. As I continue to Suck him, I give that sexy a$$ of his a few good smacks. Meanwhile Jimmy's about to loose it, I can tell by his hoarse breathing and harder thrusting! My goal is the have them climax with me at the same Fu*kng time.

Looks like I'll get my wish...Jimmy and Jey's moans are like heavenly music to my ears. Fu*k, I won't last much longer now either. As Jimmy continues giving my pu$$y a total work over, my body finally tightens up around him making him scream, OH FU*K BLU! Making himself pullout, spilling his liquid pearls across my breast. At the same time, Jey gives one final thrust before spilling his liquid pearls down the back of my throat yelling GOT DAMN BLU! Now enjoying the slut puppy side of me, I let go and squirt like crazy. Fu*k, Jey did you see this sh*t!? Jimmy says, pinning me down massaging my g-spot as Jey gently sucks my clit quickly bringing on another squirting convulsing orgrasm. I came so hard screaming both their names I damned near passed out! DAMN these guys are FU*KING AMAZING! Jey grabs one of the extra comforters to clean me off a bit. DAMN Blu, those orgasams we're Fu*king hottt girl! Jimmy says kissing my sweaty forehead, Snuggling me under the covers. I giggle as I back myself into Jey to make room for Jimmy. Damn Blu, keep that sh*t up if you want to. Jey says, you'll get doubledosed Fu*ked again.

And as much as we'd love to oblige that, you need to rest and let us refuel first. Jimmy says laughing. Ok guys. I get it ! I say yawning. I love you both too much. I say as they both kiss me. We love you more, they both say to me as I finally catch up to Mr. Sandman, thinking...SO THIS IS WHAT HEAVEN IS LIKE!


	13. Chapter 13 Regarding Blu

(Side Note) Thanks again my cosmic family for the awesome reviews! Also now that I've gotten more relaxed, there will be no more of word editng like f*ck or sh*t, and the love scenes will be "no holds barred" as well.

~I awake to what feels like raindrops on my face and half naked body. Come on baby girl, we don't want you catching a cold do we? Jimmy says carrying my still half asleep but covered body into the house.

What time is it I ask, still not fully awake. It's almost midnight, I hear Jey say as they put me in my own bed. I think we wore Blu out pretty good, was the last thing I remember hearing Jimmy say,as they both kissed me, before slipping back into my Wild Samoan sex induced coma.

***Man was it me Jey, or was that the best fucking sex ever? Jimmy says. { it's about 2am, the brothers eased downstairs to the living room to finish their conversation and not wake their worn out sleeping beauty}

Hell yea, Jey says blushing. Well almost. What!? Jimmy says giving his brother a crazy ass look. Last week was the best sex I'd ever had. Me and Blu one on one, that shit was so fucking hottt! My dicks still cemented from that alone. Jey says, arrogantly grabbing himself. Man why are you rubbing that shit in? Jimmy says slamming his beer down on the end table. Jey couldn't help but laugh, Jimmy get the fuck over that bra! How can you sit there and wine after what went down tonight!?

And remember Blu anit' no fuck toy man! Jey says, getting pissed off at Jimmy. Look Jey, I never said she was, OK?! Bullshit! You're forgetting I know you like the back of my fucking hand, I know the kinky Shit you still be getting off into. Jey says raising his voice, That shit anit' going down with Blu. Man keep your damned voice down! Jimmy says, standing up glancing up at the landing of the steps. DAMN!

Part of you is right though, Jimmy says, as he sits back down on the couch and puts his head in his hands. I was jealous of you being with Blu that night, and sometimes I get pissed cause I know she's more in love with YOU then me. Jimmy continues, even when she babysat us years back, I saw how much closer you two were. Shit I was like the bad seed for awhile Jey. That's not true man, Jey says. Is that what this jealous mood swings is all about? Jey continues. Man, even back then you were always more outgoing. Camping trips, ballgames, girls, you name it! Always running around with the wild crowd and shit. Left me at home alone bored with the damned dog and tv til Blu, came along.

So I thought to myself, Jimmy's out there running around with those ulgy ass immature, girls and I got my "woman" right here, Jey says, laughing at the memories of how his first love crush for Blu first started. It wasnt until you broke your ankle in football and had to be home, that you'd gotten to know her. So bra, you can't be getting mad! Jey says, playfully but seriousy punching his brothers shoulder. I agreed to "sharing" Blu, with YOU cause I know NO ONE ELSE CAN LOVE HER LIKE US. And her having both of us should be enough to where she'd have no need for no one else! EVER! With that said the brother's hug, then head to bed for the night, looking forward to another lovely day with their beautiful future bride.

*** Blu's P.O.V

DAMN! I can't believe what I'd just heard. So that explains the brothers attitudes toward each other the morning after Jey and I spent the night together. Fuck! I don't want them at odds with each other, I have to let Jimmy know I love him just as much. Yes Jey and I we're always closer, and yes I know how wild Jimmy is. Looking forward to taming and spanking his ass too.

Being with them both tonight was so fucking amazing, I'd never had my body manipulated like that. I feel like I'd been tombstoned by the dead man! I'm getting horny all over again, but I know my body needs to stabilize. Fucking Tiffany the past five years is no comparison to these guys. {I say blushing to myself}.

I still miss Joey so much! I often wonder what could've been. {I shiver as tears stream down my face, I squint as if that'll stop the tears. I still have moments like this often, . I believe he's got two years left. He'd been out but got in trouble for beating the Shit out of two inmates and assaulting a prison guard. That just didn't sound like my Joey. I no longer communicate with him, I use to visit him at least twice a year, his birthday and Christmas. Then a year ago, a few months before I moved in with Jimmy and Jey, I paid Joey a holiday visit. My God, he'd looked so angelic and handsome, same piercing grey eyes that use to undress me. He had his right arm in a cast and several stitches over his left eye, he'd gotten into another fight.

Seeing him like that broke my heart, I was still able to kiss and hold him, told him how much I still loved him. But it broke my heart to keep seeing him like that, I told him I wouldn't be back, and he'd knew where to find me when he got out. He always told me he was set up that night, that he beat the shit out that guy in self defense after a knife was pulled on him. I didn't know what to believe! There was still so much I didn't know. I hooked back up with Tiffany after Joey got sent away, I figured she'd been right all along and ALL MEN WERE BAD! Oh well, no use dwelling on it now. And being with Jimmy and Jey are proof that all men aren't bad, not at all. {I still cried myself to sleep thinking of Joey and wondering what could've been}


	14. Chapter 14 Jimmy's Day Off

***Blu's thoughts ...

I can hear Jimmy and Jey outside my bedroom door, I glance at the clock on my night stand reading 6:30am. I quietly slip out my bed and ease to the door, crack it and try to hear whats being discussed.

~Alright Jimmy. Jey says, keep an close eye on our baby Blu, I'll be checking in throughout the day. I've got a few of our guys going with me on this run, so this project should be done by tonight sometime. Make sure Blu doesn't leave this house for no reason alone, keep checking and monitoring her calls too. Don't want that crazy ass ex girlfriend trying to get a hold of her again! Jey, will you get going man!? Jimmy says irritated, DAMN! I know what the fuck to do bra, Blu will be just fine Jey. The brothers embrace then head downstairs.

*** Awwww I love the brotherly love they show for each other, I think to myself as I ease back to bed. Wow these guys are doing so much to keep me protected. I love them both with all my heart, so it's just Jimmy and I today huh? {I slyly think to myself} I must do something special with him. It really bothers me that he's been feeling slighted, I never knew he felt that way all this time. I will nip those negative thoughts and feelings in the bud before this day and night is over, I say smiling to myself as I drift back to sleep.

***Jimmy's thoughts...

As I try to go back to sleep, I can't. I hate being sleepless, maybe I should ease in bed with Blu. No, I better not, if I do, she's gonna get fucked again Jimmy USO style. I better keep my freakish ass right here in my own bed for now, besides she still needs to stabilize from last night. Plus bra is right, Blu's not a fuck toy. And I need to balance my feelings, I have no right to be jealous of Blu and Jey's bond. She's never played favorites, she's done nothing but shower us both with pure love and tender loving care. And last night she showed how much in love she was, with US BOTH! So yea, I need to let baby girl rest. But DAMN! That was sooo fucking hottt though, I can't wait for the next round. And I know there's plenty of time for Blu and I to be ALONE.

~Blu awakes to the sound of her cell going off, collect call from the jail from Tiffany. Will you accept the ...NO! Blu says, cutting the call off. As she rolls over to look at the clock, its 11am. This is late for her, Oh how she missed work and being up and out in the early hours. At the same time it's fun spending this much quality time with her guys, I wonder if Jimmy's up? She says to herself. Only one way to find out...

***Blu's P.O.V

As I ease to Jimmy's room, I notice his bed's empty. But his radios on and his shower's running, should I? Yes, of course I should, I say smiling to myself. I quietly slip out of my "Tweety" night shirt and ease open his bathroom door, I silently slide open the back of the shower curtain as Jimmy is washing and rinsing his hair. I ease in the shower as Jimmy has his head back letting the water rinse the shampoo out of his face, DAMN! He's fucking hot! I lustfuly think to myself. As I reach for his...SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK BLU!? Jimmy says grabbing me by my waist, pulling me closer to him, smacking me on the ass. You damned near gave me a fucking heart attack girl, how the hell do you do that!? Sneaking up like that without a sensed? Jimmy asks me. It's a rare talent of mine, I tell him laughing and kissing his chest. Now that I believe, Jimmy says lathering up my body with the sent of his "Irish Spring". Girl,where's your eye patch? He asks in a scolding tone checking my eye as if he's the damned doctor, uhhhh on my dresser. I'm getting tired of that damned thing, I tell him.

I know baby girl, but you need to wear it until the doc gives you the OK to take it off, Jimmy says examing my eye and eyebrow stitches. He has you wearing it for a reason babe, it looks like its healing good, but still. OK, OK, I'll put it back on in a bit I tell him, before he could say anything else I pull his sexy body to me and began to kiss the hell out of him, kissing him everywhere my lips can reach while already grabbing a hold of his instant throbbing dick I can't get inside me quick enough.

DAMN! girl are you fucking serious? Jimmy says as he picks me up, wraps my legs around his waist pinning me to the shower wall. Gripping my hips so tight, he then slams into me with such force, that he nearly knocks the breath out of me! HOLY SHIT JIMMY! I scream clawing his back like a madwolf clawing it's prey. {DAMN! I can get soooo use to this, I'm thinking to myself.} Ohhhhh Jimmy please, please what baby girl,? Please what? He whispers to me as he continues to fuck me senseless. Please don't stop, Don't you fucking stop!

Jimmy then quickly releases me. Turning my back to him, he places my hands against the shower wall and yanks my hips to him, as he deeply thrusts into me over and over. Who's pussy does this belong to right now? Huh Blu? Jimmy asks giving my ass a few hard smacks. OHHHHHHHH FUCK! I scream out, Jimmy kisses and licks the back of my neck as he's pounding harder and faster into me. ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION BLU! He says smacking my ass again and grabbing the back of my hair so his mouth is to my ear. Jimmy then ask me again...WHO'S PUSSY IS THIS RIGHT NOW!? Yours daddy, I manage to squeal out. He then slaps my ass again, SAY IT LIKE YOU FUCKING MEAN IT BLU! I CAN'T HEAR YOU BABY GIRL! YOURS DADDY, I scream out louder with more conviction. {I thinking DAMN! he's wearing me the hell out! And I'm sooooo fucking loving it!} By this time I'm so damned close to climaxing, just when I'm about to, he swiftly pulls out and turns me facing him.

Jimmy then whispers to me, NO!, not yet baby girl, not til I say! {Is he fucking kidding me?} I'm so tenderly worn out, I have my arms wrapped around his neck with my head resting on his chest. Jimmy please! You're killing me. Awwwww baby, Jimmy says rubbing and squeezing my now tender throbbing ass. Hold on tight to daddy baby girl, don't let go. He then wraps my legs around his waist again. And goes in for the kill. Slamming my back into the shower wall once again, his anaconda sized dick is now laying into me like a damned freight train.

OHHHHHHHH JIMMY PLEASSSSSEEE! I scream for what seems like the 1000th damned time. He then grabs the back of my head pulling my face to his, he then kisses and runs his hot tounge across my lips. Ummmmm, cum now baby girl, Jimmy whispers to me. Cum looking at me Blu, as I glady get ready to obey big daddy's orders, he massages my now very sensitive pierced nipples with his thumbs, sending me into the strongest most intense orgasam of my fucking life! OHHHHHHH SHIT! THATS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT BABY GIRL, CUM WITH ME BLU, CUM WITH ME! FUCCCCCK YESSSSSSS! Jimmy yells. When we're finally worn out together and have become extremely dizzy, we brace ourselves against the shower wall so we don't fall on our asses. WOW! We both say at the same time breathless. It then hits us both how ice cold the water has become, Shit! Lets get you out baby girl. Jimmy then turns the water off, tells me to stay put, as he grabs oversized towels to wrap us in.

As Jimmy carrys my worn out wrapped body to his king sized bed, he showers my flushed face with kisses. I was trying not to be too aggressive, but DAMN! Blu, you bring out the beast in a man! He says kissing me again. I didn't hurt you did I!? Jimmy sincerely asks. Not in no bad way. I say to him caressing his face, as he lays down next to me pulling me over his chest.

Wanna know something Blu? Jimmy's whispers to me, What's that? I respond exhausted. Right after Jey left this morning, I wanted to crawl into bed with you soooo bad baby girl. Really Jimmy? Why didn't you love!? I ask raising my head from his chest to look in his beautiful dazed sexy brown eyes.

{I never let on I know some of the tension thats been going on between him and his brother, I don't wanna make things worse. If anything I'm hoping things get will better from here on out.}

Well, Jimmy continues, I knew if I did creep in bed beside you, I'd be all over you. And I knew after the night you, Jey and I had, you needed to rest as much as you could. So when you slipped into the shower with me, I was like DAMN! This is too good to be true, Jimmy says kissing my nose. Wow! How great minds think alike, I say teasing him. True Jimmy laughs, moving my still damp curls out of my face. OK, Blu, your turn to confess. Uhhhh confess what? I ask as I pretend to sleep and start snoring. Ohhh no you don't! Jimmy says tickling my ribs lightly, don't play possem on me now girl. Now I know you know what I'm about to ask you,he says.

OK, ask away love, I say sitting up looking my man directly in his handsome eyes again as I rub his tatted chest. What the hell made you hunt me down in the shower like that? Jimmy ask me stroking my face with one hand and grasing my breast with the other, making my nipples freeze again instantly. Ummmm I don't know why, I say moaning at the toying that Jimmy's doing to my over sensitive breast. Wrong answer, Jimmy whispers slightly tugging on my heart shaped nipple rings. Try again he says sliding one of his hands from my breast to in between my thighs making me gasp and shiver all over. OK, Jimmy, OK! I say letting his magic fingers continue to do the walking all over my body.

I wanted to get you "Alone" Happy now? {I say now feeling like a stuffed cannon about to burst.} Seriously? Jimmy asks beaming from ear to ear. Yes big daddy, SERIOUSLY! I say to Jimmy as he slides me over him entering me again with one hard thrust. I try to grind on him, but he slaps my ass, NO! {DAMN! I hate being teased like this! I think to myself, Be that as it may, he's making me feel sooo good} Blu, look at me. Jimmy says raising my head up from his chest with one hand, yet holding my ass firmly still with the other hand as his dick's constantly throbbing in me already driving me over the edge again. Guess what baby girl? Ahhhhh what?, I ask the "beast" I've just created and had fallen even deeper in love with. We have the rest of the day to be "Alone" love. Sound good to you baby? Jimmy asks, finally letting me grind hard against him. Ohhhhhh yes big daddy I say throwing my head back already on the verge of another major explosive orgasam, sounds good to me...


	15. Chapter 15 Jimmy Bonds With Blu

***Jimmy's thoughts...

Wow, I can't believe I've got baby girl in my arms right now! As she sleeps so soundly, I can actually feel her heartbeat on my chest. I know this sounds selfish but DAMN! I hope Jey stays gone til tomorrow, I want to get to know Blu more one on one. When Jey called to check in, I told him Blu was asleep in "her room". When he calls back, Blu can talk to him then. There's so much I still don't know about her past, I'm really wondering about her asshole ex fiance "Joey". That muthafucka sounds beyond crazy, Blu said he'd gotten a two to five year sentence. Well Shit, we're past that five year mark now. I remember over hearing her on the phone saying that fool got two extra years for fighting another inmate and injuring a prison guard in the process. I need to discretely find out an actual release date for this crazy ass dude, so Jey and I can make sure baby girl stays safe. That crazy ass ex girlfriend of hers keeps calling too, I'm proud of Blu for not taking Tiffany's calls and not running to her rescue like she'd been doing the past five years.

Another thing I really want to know about Blu is if she's attracted to other chicks or was it just Tiffany's crazy ass. That bitch is beyond fucking sick! I wonder if Blu understands that Tiffany's actions with her at fifteen years old makes her just as sick as these old ass pedophile's out there! Most likely Blu doesn't see it that way, she sees Tiffany as a angel coming back into her life to rescue her when Joey got locked up. Regardless, Jey and I will protect our baby girl at all cost from who ever, where ever, when ever...

***Blu's thoughts...

As I stir awake, I glance up at Jimmy who's wide awake. Hey there sleeping beauty, he says stroking my hair and gently kissing my lips. Want to do any thing special today baby girl? Jimmy asks me. I think we already covered that I say making us both laugh. Seriously though Blu, want to go somewhere or just stay in and hang out. I'd love to Baskin Robins, I say with excitement. Bask in who? Jimmy asks. Duh, Jimmy, it's an Ice cream place that has over thirty five flavors I say to him, Alright lets get dressed Jimmy says. As I raise to get up Jimmy pulls me back down to him and proceeds to give me the sweetest kiss. I love you Blu, he says to me, I love you more daddy, I say to him. See, it's Shit like that, that drives me crazy Blu, Jimmy says pulling me back down on top of him. He then showers my face with kisses and is holding me so tight. I love this Blu, let me just hold you like this for awhile love. Is that OK with you babe? Of course Jimmy.

As I cuddle up to big daddy like a baby kitten, I feel tears well up in my eyes. I've NEVER felt this LOVED before by anyone. Jimmy reaches over and hits the music button, OH MY GOD, NOT THIS SONG, Joey and I had our first dance to this song, I say to myself. This is one of my favorite songs, always has been. As I put my hair in my face to keep my tears from hitting Jimmy's chest, he starts softly singing to me word for word. Oh how beautiful his voice was, I no longer was thinking about Joey! I was just focused on my angelic man singing to me and holding me soooo tight as I finally cry happy tears from the overwhelming feeling of pure love I'm being given right now...

~Boz Scaggs~ "Look What You've Done to Me"

Hope they never end this song

This could take us all night long

I looked at the moon and I felt blue

Then I looked again and I saw you

Eyes like fire in the night

Bridges burning with their light

Now I'll have to spend the whole night through

And honey, yes, I¨m gonna spend it all on you

Love, look what you've done to me

Never thought I'd fall again so easily

Oh, love, you wouldn't lie to me

Leading me to feel this way

we might fade and turn to stone

Let's get crazy all alone

Take me up your stairs and through the door

Take me where we don't care anymore

Love, look what you've done to me

leading me to feel this way

Hold me closer than you'd ever dare

Close your eyes and I'll be there

After all is said and done

After all you are the one

Never thought I'd fall again so easily

Oh, love, you wouldn't lie to me, would you?

Leading me to feel this way

Love, look what you've done to me

Never thought I'd fall again so easily

Oh, love, you wouldn't lie to me

Leading me to feel this way

***Jimmy's thoughts

The only reason I won't asks Blu what's wrong right now is because she's so still and clam. Yet I've been feeling her tears hit my chest since the song first came on, I'll let her be right now. When she's ready to share more, she will. Right now I'll just let her tears cleanse her soul, and hold her for as long as I want and need to. I'm finally realizing, this beautiful woman I'm holding is my life, my whole world is her now.

I'm sure Jey feels the same, but I'm talking about ME right now. I'll live, die, and kill for my baby Blu, and I anit' bullshitting. From here on out, any muthafucka even comes within a hundred feet of Blu, or touches one precious curl on her beautiful head. It'll be the last time they do. It'll be the last thing they ever do...


	16. Chapter 16 Blu And Jimmy's Day Out

***Blu's thoughts...

As I finally get dressed for Jimmy and I to go out, Jey calls again from the construction site he's working at. I can hear Jimmy and Jey talking, from what I'm hearing, Jey won't be back till morning. Where ever they were working at had a hard rain, setting them about six hours back. Jimmy brings me the phone.

Hey sweetheart how you feeling babe? Jey says on the other end, I'm OK heading out with Jimmy for a bit, we're going to Baskin Robbins. Bask in who? Jey says on the other end of the phone, {I can't help but laugh because that was Jimmy's exact response}. Doesn't anyone eat ice cream any more! DAMN! I say irritated, it's an fifty year old ice cream parlor Jey, they have over thirty five fucking flavors! OK, OK, chill out baby, Shit! His response to my ice cream rant makes me laugh.

Alright baby girl, I'll be in hopefully by noon tomorrow. I love you to the moon and back Blu, Jey says to me. Awwwww I love you more big daddy, cant wait til you're home. I really miss you already, I sincerely say to my other sweetie. Ummmm Jey moans. You just wait til big daddy gets home baby girl, you're gonna get loved beyond limits sweetheart. Jey says in the sexiest tone of voice. I can't help but blush and giggle as I blow Jey a kiss through the phone and hang up.

OK, Jimmy, I'm ready. DAMN! Girl you look hot! {I'm dressed so simple, hair back with a pink head band to match my pink converse sneakers, blue jean skirt and a pink and yellow tweety bird tank top Joey bought me a few years back. I've only worn it twice,{I actually still have quite a few gifts from Joey. DAMN it! Girl, stop sulking over Joey! I yell to myself!}

Aren't you missing an accessory baby girl? Jimmy asks me. Uhhh nope! I respond puzzled. Jimmy then reaches my eye patch to me, Oh come on man! I say pouting like a big baby. Jimmy steps closer easing the patch back on, then kisses my eye. You've got one more week babe and it's off for good, Jimmy reminds me. Yes, I know, I say still pouting. What cha pouting for love? You still look beautiful baby girl, thanks Jimmy, I say kissing my sweetheart. Let's go before I change my mind, carry you upstairs and fuck you unconscious again! Oh my goodness, I yell, blushing as I playfully run out the door to hop in Jimmy's Silver Ford truck.

***Jimmy's thoughts...

DAMN! I love this girl. Well, woman. Me and little bra always seem to forget Blu's got ten years on us. Well that's because it doesn't fucking matter. Blu's got so much kid in her, she's just so damned cute. Yet she's the smartest mature woman Jey and I have ever known...

Jimmy, may I have five flavors? Blu asks me. You can get as many flavors you want baby girl, I say kissing her beautiful hand as she intensely picks out her five favorites, SWEET! Blu says jumping up and down like a five year old little girl at a carnival. I can't help but smile as others stare at us with the "Awwww Look At Them" look on their faces, as I find us a booth to sit in. Yea, I'm really feeling this flow Blu and I got going on right now.

I notice an older black woman coming from behind the counter and tearfully embracing Blu. I wonder what thats all about. They talk at least fifteen minutes or so, before she actually gets her order and introduces us. I'll ask Blu more about that woman later, it obvious she was very close to her at one time. As my future wife finally sits and cuddles next to me seductively feeding me her five flavors of ice cream, it takes an invisible army to keep me from taking Blu in my arms, kissing her all over then bending her sexy ass over this table and giving her a good dose of "Jimmy Uso's" flavor. DAMN! My dicks concrete just watching her eat fucking ice cream! The way she's feeding it to me isn't helping either. Just wait til I get her little hot teasing ass back in the truck. And tonight, baby girl gon put that sexy body of hers where my mouth is.

***Blu's Thoughts...

I want pistachio nut, rum rasin, blueberry, vanilla bean and double fudge, I say with excitement. Blu is that you sweet pea? An older black women with her blonde sliver streaked hair in a bun, comes from behind the counter and hugs me tight, Hello Moma Mona how are you!? What are you doing in New York? I ask the lovely woman who I once gladly called "Mama".

Just fine darlin, the lovely older woman says. Took over ownership here about three months ago, my brother in law ran it til he had a stroke. You look lovely Blu, she says almost in tears. How long hve you been here in New York? Still cooking honey? My fathers former fiancé asks me. I've been here bout a year now. And yes I am, working at Rikishi's. On sick leave for two months though, pointing to my eye patch. Oh baby, what in the world, I didn't want to just come out and ask? Moma Mona says shaking her head. Please tell me you're still not with that crazy ass gal Tiffany.

Actually, no, Tiffany's is jail right now. I then proceed to fill Mrs. Mona in on everything, some things she was already aware of. Some things she was shocked to learn about, I'm so sorry about Joey and your Mother still being locked up baby cakes, Moma Mona says hugging me again. Don't worry, about me Mama, see that handsome young man sitting in that Booth? Ohhhhh he's delicious eye candy, girl what kind of a hunk you hook this time? Mama Mona ask laughing. He's Samoan I reply, my goodness Blu. Wasn't Joey half Samoan and something Mama Mona asks. Yes, Samoan and half Italian. Come on I'll introduce you, I say as the other employee behind the counter finally reaches me my order.

Moma Mona, This is Johnathan Solofa Fatu, my fiancé. Well very nice to meet you, please call me Jimmy, he says reaching out his hand. Aren't you just pleasant on the eyes, Moma Mona says hugging Jimmy as he stands to greet her. Well thank you mamn, Jimmy says blushing and kissing Mama Monas hand.

Oh My, what a perfect handsome gentleman. She says kissing Jimmy on the cheek. Blu Doll, you better keep this one! Moma Mona says in a playful but serious tone. I'm trying Mama, I'm really trying, I say blushing. Jimmy kisses me and puts his arm around me, no worries Mrs. Mona, she's stuck with me. That's what I want to hear, Mama Mona says. Well baby cakes, I'm gonna head back to work. Enjoy your dessert before it melts. She embraces me tightly, be careful out there baby girl! Ya hear me!? Mama Mona says cupping my face and kissing my eye patch. I will Mama! We exchange our new numbers and addresses and promised to stay in touch. I sit in silence for a minute, eat baby while it's cold, Jimmy says to me. OK, I say, shaking away my inner painful thoughts.

You OK Blu? Jimmy asks out of new concern. Yes I'm fine Jimmy, I say feeding him some of my dessert. Here, try this. Ummmmm, Jimmy says, licking and sucking my fingers more than the spoon. As I lick ice cream from my lips, Jimmy says, hey...missed a spot. He then scoots closer to me and proceeds to lick and kiss my lips. Oh goodness Jimmy, it's too early in the day. Its never too early for love baby girl, Jimmy says to me. Let's go, he says literally picking me up and carrying me out the door. Awwwww, aren't they cute, I heard an older couple say as we we're leaving.

As Blu and I are cruising Catskill Mountains, she seems so relaxed I don't want to upset her by asking a bunch of crazy ass questions. So I just rub and kiss her hand, showing her how much I love and adore her. {DAMN! I'm too horny to even fucking think straight right now.} I'm so tempted to pull over, just as I begin to fight myself over rather I should or not, Blu gives me the answer I need when she reaches over and runs her nails from my chest down onto my lap, leans over and whispers, pull over big daddy! Now baby girl!? I ask excited but nervous, uhhh huh, Blu says in her sultry sneaky voice. Before I can, baby girls dropped to her knees going for the zipper on my shorts. DAMN! BLU, Fuck! I yell as she's swallowing my dick like a boa constrictor swallowing it's prey. I finally pull over in a deserted parking lot of a park under several shady trees, DAMN! Girl, you trying to get us in a wreck!? I say out of breath and already close to climaxing. Just when I throw my head back about to release, baby girl stops quickly sheds her top, and flips the script on me by stopping, grabbing and squeezing the tip of me. Not yet big daddy! Not til little momma says so, Blu says to me as she quickly sprattles me and proceeds to take me on another wild ride. SHIT BABY GIRL, YOU'RE KILLING ME! I yell as Blu claws my chest and just fucks me harder and faster, passionately licking, biting and kissing my lips.

Who's dick is this!? Blu whispers to me as she grabs the back of my hair biting and sucking my neck. Yours baby girl! I say so fucking close to cumming my whole 6'3 251lb body's already convulsing as I try to get my mouth back on those luscious pierced mocha tits of hers, I CANT FUCKING HEAR YOU! SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT! Blu says, passionately slapping and grabbing my flushed face as she ask me again. WHO'S WILD SAMOAN DICK DOES THIS FUCKING BELONG TOO!? AHHHHHH THIS IS ALL YOURS BABY GIRL! ALL YOURS, I yell as I finally explode inside of her as her body tenses and tightens around me. Baby girl throws her head back and cums hard With me, screaming so loud it just made me crazy and fuck her even harder! My dick wouldn't go down even if I was naked in an fuckin ice storm, it's like it was possessed. Ohhhhhh, you're fucking me soooo good aren't you big daddy Blu yells, on the brink of another mind blowing orgasam. HOLY SHIT JIMMY, YOU'RE MAKING ME CUM AGAIN! She yells as I slap that ass and passionately bite and tug on her ultra sensitive nipples.

Fucking do it then baby girl, cum hard for big daddy! And Blu does just that, making our bodies convulse like "white bass" outta water. As another wild ride with Blu comes to an end and the sun starts to set, I'm thinking to myself, Jey's gonna have one hell of a fight on his hands when he gets back...


	17. Chapter 17 Jey's Insecurities

***Jey's thoughts...

DAMN! Why aren't either one of them answering their fucking phones or the landline. I'm thinking, after calling Jimmy and Blu for the fourth time. I hadn't talked to them since noon, when they Were headed for "Bask In" something for ice cream, it's now 8:00pm. Anit' that much dessert on the damned planet, Jimmy better not be doing no crazy kinky Shit with Blu. I done warned his freakish ass! I know he's keeping her phone to monitor her calls. Which is what we agreed to do, so there's no fucking excuse for him not answering either phone.

Chill out Jey Shit! I keep telling myself as I throw the wood and cement blocks off a coworkers truck. This shit should've been here over six fucking hours ago. DAMN! Maybe I should just drive on back anyway, I'm sure the guys can handle...Hello! I answer the phone on half a ring, What the fuck Jimmy!? I was worried sick, Do you have any idea how pissed off I am right now? Put Blu on the damned phone, I don't even wanna to talk to your sneaky ass right now!

First Of all bra, calm the fuck down! Jimmy says irritated. Blu's cool, we went out, got to know each other a little better. Drove up to Catskill Mountains, you know the reception up there is Shit! So we had our phones off til we were closer to home. You need to take some serious chill pills man! Jimmy says, to me. {I'm beyond Pissed at this point.} Besides Jey, you've talked to her four times today already. Jimmy, just put Blu on the fucking phone man, I yell! {What the fuck is wrong me!?}

I take a deep breath and release it when I hear baby girls voice, hey big daddy! Blu says, making my anger and stress melt instantly. Hey baby girl, you alright? I ask trying to sound calm. Yea love, everything is great. Guess what, I had finally had my five flavors of ice cream and ate them all in seven minutes, and I ran into my father's fiancé who took over running the ice cream parlor three months ago. I'll udate you more about that when you get home. Anyway, Jimmy's been taking good care of me and drove me up to Catskill Mountains, she say's with too much lilt in her sweet voice. {Here I go trippin again, chill the fuck out Jey, I keep telling myself. {But I'm thinking Catskill Mountains? Oh hell no!}

When are you coming home again? Blu asks me, making me feel like I'm the only one that exists in her world. Tomorrow morning baby girl, you miss me a little bit? I ask teasing. You know I do Blu says, I miss your hot ass a lot. You OK Jey? You don't sound like yourself, she says to me. I'm fine baby girl, just tired. It's been a long stressful work day, I assure Blu, so she doesn't worry.

My insecurities isn't for her to be concerned about, I need to fucking chill before I drive myself crazy. {All I can think about is what Jimmy's doing to Blu and with her, instead of finishing this fucking job so I can get back home to her.} Well hurry home big daddy so you can lay up and rest with me all like, Blu says, again melting my anger and stress away. OK baby girl, I'll take you up on that. I love you Blu, {I reiterate to the love of my life} I love you more, baby girl says to me. Wanna talk back to Jimmy? No babe, we were done, just needed to hear your voice. See you tomorrow baby girl. As I exit the call I'm thinking there's just not enough of Blu to go around, the sooner I get my ass home the better...

***Jimmy's thoughts...

Shit! Here Jey and I go again, {I'm thinking as I have my smoke out on the patio while Blu makes her famous nachos.}It's getting to where when ever one of us is alone with Blu, the other gets extremely jealous. We seriously need to balance our tempers, Blu made it clear from day one if we started making a habit of arguments and fights, the "relationship" ends and we go back to being just close "friends". When little bra gets back, we need to have another serious "Blu" discussion! We can't fuck this relationship up! Trust and believe I'll make sure we won't!

***Blu's thoughts...

As I prepare dinner for Jimmy and I, I can't help but be concerned about Jey, he just didn't sound like himself. I couldn't help but overhear Jimmy and Jey's conversation before he brought me the phone. This is the third time I've witnessed this tension between them, when are they going to get it through their hard ass heads that I love them both equally!? I can't keep acting like I don't know what's going on, I'll have to have a serious heart to heart with them sooner than later. These guys are my whole world now. In order to keep our circle complete and unbreakable, we have to be straight up with each other from here on out. That goes for me too, eventually all my skeletons must leave the closet.

~As Jimmy's and Blu enjoy their dinner on the patio, Blu almost says something to Jimmy but holds back. Maybe she should let it rest for now, it's better to confront them together and just lay everything on the line and discuss it one time. Plus Jimmy has had a lot to drink tonight, he can be an ass when he's drunk. Blu's does'nt want to bring that side out, so she just settles with small talk and thanks him for the fun day out as she clears the dishes. This makes Jimmy smile as his mind goes back to the wild and crazy love making with Blu in his truck at Catskill Mountains. I've created a monster, Jimmy says, following Blu into the kitchen. He then grabs Blu from behind kissing the back of her neck, Girl, you went from being a sweet kitten to a wild hell cat today! Jimmy says, now escorting blushing Blu to his bedroom. Before Blu could respond, Jimmy simply pulls her lilac night shirt over her head. Feel like being hellish right now baby girl!? Without saying a word Blu quickly helps Jimmy out his black night shorts and proceeds to show him just how wild and hellish she can be...AGAIN!


	18. Chapter 18 Missing Blu

***Blu's thoughts... Wow! Jimmy is wearing my little ass out, not that I'm complaining. DAMN! Even when he's asleep he has the grip of a bear! As I finally stir myself loose I'm thinking I need to get back to my bed before Jey gets home. I can't believe how much I'm missing him and he hasn't even been gone 24 hours, before I ease to my room I grab my phone off Jimmy's night stand. I see I have a missed call from Todd and some calls and text messages from coworkers and friends. Todd's call was about an hour ago. Once I'm in my room I give him a call back, it's 2:00am but I know he's up. Todd's always kept vampire hours and now would be a good time to talk, with Jimmy knocked out I'll have more privacy.

Girl, it's about time! I called you four times the past two days, I was getting worried! Todd says, after answering the phone on the first ring. Really Todd!? I just see one missed call from you, DAMN! Jimmy's been keeping my phone cause Tiffany and her lawyer's been trying to contact me. Jimmy and Jey have been very over protective since the last incident with Tiffany. The guys never leave me alone, one of them is with me at all times. {Now I have to check Jimmy's ass for deleting my calls from my male friends, I bet that's what going on,} I say to myself. Well Mis Hugh Hefner, I'd like to come visit you this weekend if your Sexy Samoan Bunnies don't mind, Todd says. Oh my goodness, you're hilarious! I tell my crazy eccentric friend.

Yes! That would be great, we have a lot of catching up to do, I say to Todd. Good, Todd says. I can't wait to see these twins that have totally converted and totally dick whipped you! Will you stop it? I say unable to control my laughter. So tenacious your lovers are, Todd says, indeed they are, I say. Well girl I'm gonna let you get some rest and I'll see you Saturday around five or six, I'll treat you to dinner and lots of Tequila. Todd that sounds great, I'm looking forward to it! Me too, Todd says. Love ya and miss ya girl! Love you more, I say to my friend as I exit the call. Well now I will try and rest because when my other sugar daddy gets home, I have a feeling I'm gonna be too quick to be wild and hellish again! Goodness, I'm turning into a sincere "slut puppy"! And I'm sooo loving it...

***Todd's thoughts... DAMN! I hate not being totally up front with Blu about so many things. But I truly need to update her in person and in private. Telling her shit over the phone will only worry her sick, and I don't want that. When I do update her, she's going to have no choice but to tell her guys, who are gonna naturally be pissed and on stand by to kick ass and scratch off names. DAMN you Tiffany! I'm gonna make sure this time your ass is put under the fucking jail! And Joey, shit don't I know what the hell to believe, yes Joey had a wild, crazy sinful streak Blu didnt know about. But attempted murder right before his wedding, I just don't see it. He loved Blu too much and was really excited about starting a life and family with her. I often wonder if he's telling the truth about being set up. Even if that's the case, it sure in hell doesn't explain the trouble his crazy ass has been in since he's been locked up, trouble which added another few years to his sentence. Joey claims he was targeted then too. He'd been out if not for the assaults on an inmate and prison guard! Oh well, enough dwelling. Todd says to himself as he turns off the lights and heads to bed.

***Blu's thoughts... I'll let the guys know about Todd coming to visit, I can't wait to see him! I know the guys are going to give me a hard time about Todd visiting simply because he's related to Tiffany. I'm also wondering how many other male friends have been calling that Jimmy has deleted and not told me about! I know big daddy means well, but I need to nip that jealous streak in the bud as soon as possible. It's crazy enough the brothers are jealous of each other more often then not. I admit it sometimes makes a girl feel on top of the world when one is fighting for her affections, but as I learned from being with Tiffany, it can also take a girl to the bottom of the world! So from now on I will make sure my relationship has the balance and honesty a good relationship should have, that way everyone stays happy and no one gets hurt. As I roll over and look at my clock, I see it 4:00am before I finally doze off.

***Jey's thoughts... Finally! I say to myself as I finally pull up in the garage to the house, all I can think about is, sliding in the bed next to Blu, holding her tight and kissing the hell out of her. I know I anit' worth Shit for sitting here actually sitting here praying she's asleep alone...NAKED! By the time I get showered and settled, It's about 8:30 am. As I creep to Blu's room and crack the door, I prepare myself for the fact that her bed may be empty and she may be lying in Jimmy's bed, or Jimmy lying in hers. I am pleasantly surprised and relieved when baby girl is sleeping softly, and ALONE! DAMN! Sleeping beauty is an understatement I think to myself, as she lies on her bare back with her tight curls spread across her purple satin pillows. As tired and worn out as I am from the past work day, my dick hardens instantly as I gently pull down her purple sheet and see she's totally naked just like I hoped she would be. Blu's sleeping so soundly I hate to wake her, but fuck this, I want my baby girl so bad right NOW! As I remove my boxers and climb in beside my baby girl, I take a deep breath as I slowly move her hair off the back of her neck and begin to kiss there, it's not long before she's moaning and quickly stirring awake. As I slowly slide my hands down Blu's waist and gently turn her around, she smiles shyly as she bats and opens her beautiful hazel eyes.

Welcome home big daddy, she says, sliding her lips across mine and kissing me deeply, making my dick even harder. I waste no time sliding inside her as, she wraps her legs around my waist. Oh my God, how I've missed you, baby girl whispers to me, making my heart race as begin to I thrust harder inside her. Ohhhhhh shit baby girl, I moan as Blu's thighs tighten and her pussy clinches around my dick, almost sending me over the edge. Oh no you don't! I tell Blu pinning her hands over her head, quickly pulling out of her and flipping her on her belly. You know the rules baby girl, don't ever let daddy cum before you do, I say slapping her ass pulling her to back into me so I can finish fucking her that way. Baby girl's intense pleasure cries are such beautiful music to my ears, I know I won't last much longer. You can cum now baby, I say, as I slap Blu's sexy ass one last time. I tweak her nipples and give one final hard thrust making her squirt all over me. Ohhhhhhhh JEY, YOU NASTY FUCK! Blu yells, as she collapses onto the bed. I brace myself so I don't collapse on top of her, I roll over and pull her on top of my chest. You OK baby girl? I ask kissing her sweaty forehead, flushed cheeks and lips. I'm fine big daddy, Blu says kissing my chest. I love you too much she says to me, {DAMN! I love you "too much" she said, I love the way she said that and I just hold on to her even tighter.} I love you more baby girl, I whisper to my future wife. You have no idea how much I love you, I say to myself as we both drift off to sleep...


	19. Chapter 19 Blu's Rules

***Jimmy's thoughts... DAMN! I think to myself as I roll over to hold Blu and realize she was no longer beside me, FUCK! Jey must be home already. Shit, I didn't realize I slept so long, it 2:30pm! As I try to get up out of bed, I get hit with one hell of a headache. Oh hell no! I'm thinking as I flop back down on the bed. I need to freeze up on the liquor, I say to myself as I finally make it to the shower. Showers aren't the same anymore without Blu, I'm thinking as I let the hot water rinse me. As I get dress and head downstairs, I retrieve back to get my phone and notice Blu's phone is gone. Shit! She's gonna be pissed if she discovers I'd been screening her calls from her male friends, but it's necessary! Last thing Jey and I need is a bunch of other fucking dudes consuming her attention. I know most of them are coworkers, but still. Especially this Todd, he's been calling a lot, I gotta find out who the hell he is.

As I descend downstairs, I can't help but smile at baby girls infectious laugh. Jey's got a hold of her on the love seat, Jey, cut it out! Stop tickling me! Blu playfully yells. Heyyyyy there sleepy daddy, she yells jumping up and running to me. How you feeling? Blu asks, kissing and stroking my face. I'm fine baby girl, didn't realize I slept so long. Well duh, you drank eight beers and a fifth of Tequila! Blu says leading me to the kitchen, You must be starving by now, she says taking a roast beef footlong sub out the fridge. I made it for you after you slept through breakfast, Blu says kissing me again. Pick one, water or Dr. Pepper she says, holding a bottle in each hand. I reach for the soda and kiss baby girls hand as she caresses my face, you OK Jimmy? Blu asks me. I am now, I say as I pull her to me and rest my head against her belly. You take such good care of us Blu, I don't know what we'd do without you. I dont know what I'd do without you guys either, baby girl says pulling up a chair to sit next to me. Jey walks in and playfully punches me on the shoulder {a lot harder then usual I notice,} the dead has arision finally, he says sitting on the other side of Blu. Baby girl, looks at us in silence making me and little bra extremely nervous.

***Blu's thoughts...

Everything OK Blu!? Jimmy asks me, finally breaking the "mouse pissing on cotton" silence. Yes, all is OK, I say reaching for both Jimmy and Jey's at the same time. Look, first of all I want to tell you both how much I love you! You guys have been amazing to me, especially through these difficult times this past year. But... HELL NO Blu!, No Buts!, Jimmy says standing abruptly as he reaches for me and yanks me out my seat so fast that it scared the shit out of Jey and I both. Jimmy!, Jey yells, as he quickly jumps to my side, prying his brothers tight grip off my wrist. What the fuck is wrong with you bra? Jey yells, getting up in Jimmy's face, let her finish! DAMN! Sit your crazy ass back down man. Jey, says beyond pissed. Jey, you know where the fuck this conversation is going right!? Jimmy asks his brother with the mixed look of anger and fear on his face. No, Jimmy! I don't know where this conversation is going because you won't sit the fuck down and shut your delusional crazy ass up! Jey yells to Jimmy.

Man who the fuck you calling delusional and fucking crazy!? Jimmy yells, shoving his brother. Who the fuck you think? Jey yells. shoving Jimmy back. Look in the fucking mirror bra, Jey says! You're just pissed cause your punk ass woke up in the "middle" of your damned bed! Bull Shit Jey, Jimmy shoots back, I have nothing to be pissed about on that note. Blu and I had one hot ass day, and a wild fucking night! Instead of you staying focused on your fucking job, you rush back here just to hoard Blu away from me. Jey, you anit' shit! Now we're about to get the fucking I love you but so long speech! Jimmy says very pissed off.

Are you two done? Or do we need a ref and a fucking wrestling mat!? I say irritated at them both. BOTH OF YOU, SIT YOUR RAGING ASSES DOWN AND SHUT! THE! FUCK! UP! I say fuming, I was so pissed off, I scared even myself. From the look on Jimmy and Jey's faces, I scared the Shit out of them too. I'm only gonna this one time. NO BITCH IS WORTH ARGUING, FIGHTING AND DAMAGING YOUR CLOSE LIFE LONG RELATIONSHIP OVER, ME INCLUDED!

What in hell is wrong with you two!? What the fuck have I gotten myself into!? I say close to tears, and for the record Jimmy, this isn't a so long I'm dumping you both speech. I'm sorry if it came out that way, I say caressing both their faces. Look I know there's been a lot of tension and disagreements between you two regarding our relationship for weeks now. {Jimmy and Jey look at me stunned, but say nothing} I've held my tonuge, cause I know it's natural for a little rivery to happen from time to time. But you two are really starting to push it! When are you both going stop acting like spoiled toddlers, grow the fuck up and realize, I LOVE YOU BOTH JUST THE SAME!? I yell.

Blu, baby girl...NO INTERRUPTIONS, I'M NOT DONE! I yell, cutting Jey off mid sentence. Jimmy, I know you mean well, but no more monitoring my damned calls! And why in the hell have you been deleting my voicemails and numbers from my male friends!? You did what man? Jey says to Jimmy disgusted, Blu, I know that looks bad, but I don't like all those dudes calling you 24/7. They're calling wanting to come over and shit, begging to take you out, no fucking way! And in between that I know a lot of those calling are most likely (male or female) could be calling on your crazy ass ex girlfriend's behalf.

Jimmy, have you lost what's left of your fucking mind? Jey says, We've always been able to trust Blu! Look Jey, of course I trust baby girl, it's the muthafucka's that's all up in her circumference who I don't trust! Man, we can't just cut her off from the world and other people that know and love her, just that crazy ass ex girlfriend and her clique. Jey says to Jimmy. Look Jey, you have no clue on how mu...HELLO,! I yell, interrupting Jimmy mid sentence, remember me? The brothers go silent and drop their heads. Now like I said before, I don't expect things to be perfect 100% percent of the time. But this constant tension and bickering's gonna stop, as of NOW! What ever is going between you two, I suggest you fix it! I've been given my all to you both, you both have your own unique qualities that make me not dare love or desire anyone else. Understood? I say looking them both in their eyes. Yes, they both say at the same time. Great! I say, we won't have to have this discussion again, right? I ask them. Right, they both say. OK, I gotta get going, getting my eye checked and stitches out today, I say grabbing my purse and phone. Wait baby girl, I thought that was next week. Jimmy says, it was but I called my doctor and he said I could come in a few days early since I'd been off work and feeling alright, if he sees all looks well, Patch finally stays off. Yay! Wait, we're going with you Jey says. Guys I'll be right back, office is only five minutes away. I don't care Jimmy says, we're going with you.

OK, but you too gotta hug and make up first. The brothers just look at each other frowing. Come on, or you both stay here, I say trying not to laugh. The guys finally hug and make up, awwwwww, see how easy that was? I say as we head out the door.


	20. Chapter 20 Unexpected

Jimmy and Jey are on each side of me holding my hands when Doctor Andrews comes in. Hello Blu, how's your summer going in spite of? The middle aged tall caucasian blonde/gray haired woman says, making small talk. Well hello! She says, eying Jimmy and Jey like a pit bull would a raw steak. These are my fiance's, Jonathan and Joshua Fatu. WOW! The doctor says, wonderful to meet you, she says shaking both their hands. Eye's looking great she says as she examines me, I'm going to put antibiotic drops in, do this three times a day for one more week. Follow up with me in two weeks. Doctor Andrews says, taking the last of the stitches out my eyebrow. Yay! I yell,finally! I know you're relieved Doctor Andrews says. Leave the patch on the next 24 hours then you can pitch it. I'll give you a refill on pain meds too. You'll have severe headaches as you continue to heal, Doctor Andrews says. No worries Doc. We'll take excellent care of our baby girl, Jimmy says. I'm sure you will, the doctor says with a wide smile on her face.

As the guys and I get inside Jimmy's truck, He says, we'll put your scripts in now and just stay out til they are ready. There's sposed to be storms tonight, Blu don't need to be coming back out. Yea, that makes sense, Jey says. As Jimmy drives, I take the opportunity to tell him and Jey about Todd coming to visit. Oh hell no! Jimmy snaps, what do you mean no? I snap back. He's one of my closest friends Jimmy. I haven't seen him in almost a year! And I'm not asking you. Chill Jimmy, Jey cuts in. It's cool baby girl, of course your friend can come visit. Right Jimmy? Jey says giving his jealous brother an evil scolding look. Jimmy rolls his eyes, fine! He says. Wait, Jimmy says, isn't that your ex girlfriends brother or some shit!? They are cousins, I rant back. But so what, I added. It's not Todd's fault that Tiffany is fucking nuts, Todd's been an amazing friend. Alright baby girl, Jimmy says, it's cool with us. Thanks guys, I say.

As we pull up to the pharmacy/shopping center, Jey offers to put my scripts in for me, while Jimmy decides to get gas from the station right next door. I see a new Sally's has opened and decide to head on in there. I head straight to the back, to find the nail polish section and grab about ten bottles, including my favorite shades of blacks and purples. I grab a few more girlish items and head up to check out.

Hey there little girl,I hear a familiar voice say. (Only one person ever got away with calling me that.) I turn but don't see anyone directly behind me, I keep on walking toward check out when I hear LITTLE GIRL?! I stop dead in my tracks, no fucking way! It can't be!...OH MY GOD, JOEY!? As I slowly turn around, there stands my first love, my ex future husband, the former love of my life. I'm totally speechless! He looked so damned handsome, wearing a grey fitted T-shirt, black jeans and motorcycle boots. A rush of all my emotions come to a head, I burst into tears as Joey picks me up, swings me around, and kisses me passionately before putting me down. You still are too beautiful little girl. Whoa, who's treasure did you try and still? Joey says pointing to my eye patch. Long story, someone slammed a bottle to the ground shattering it, cutting my eye brow and scratching my retina. Patch has been on two weeks, just left follow up appointment. Patch comes off tomorrow, stitches came out today.

I ask,Joey? what the hell...Am I doing out? Joey says, finishing my sentence. Out on appeal my love, don't worry Blu, I got special permission to come see you, Joey says, caressing my face and stroking my hair. Joey? How did you know where I was? I ask nervously. Todd told me, he says. He's filled me in on your current "relationship" status, and truth be told, the fight with Tiffany, he's even showed me pics of you cooking at the restaurant you work at. And Todd's even showed me pics of you wearing your cute eye patch. Wow! I can't believe him!,.I say beyond pissed off, I just talked to Todd last night. He didn't even mention you. Little girl, don't get mad at Todd, Joey says, truth is he was gonna tell you in person. My plan was to see you after your meeting with Todd this weekend, I just happen to be at the gas station when I saw you get out of a silver truck and head in here. If it wasn't for that, I'd stayed away until you met with Todd on Saturday. I've missed you so much little girl, I still love you, I'm still head over hills in love with you, Joey says in one breath. Joey, please don't say those things right now, I say finally heading to the counter. Joey whips out a wad of hundreds, giving one to the cashier and telling her to keep the change.

Joey, you didn't have to do that. Thank you! I say to my former future husband. No worries little girl. I've got six years to make up for darling baby, Joey says kissing my lips and both my hands. {I'm beyond speechless at this point} Here, take this, Joey says, handing me twenty, hundred dollar bills! Joey, my goodness! I can't take this from you, I say trying to reach it back. Joey refuses to take it back and drops it in my purse. There's more where that came from, no worries little girl. {I see the silver truck pull up}

Joey, I gotta go. Like I said before, I know the deal and drill, Joey says. When you get time little girl, give me a call so we can meet and catch up a bit. OK? Joey says to me. Sure Joey, OK! I reply. You head out first little girl, so your body guards won't get suspicious and start asking you a bunch of questions. I love you Blu, Joey says to me. Joey wait! How do I get in touch with you? I dropped my contact information in your purse little girl, Joey said, he then blows me a kiss and walks away...

***Jey's thoughts, DAMN! Something is off with Blu, Jimmy. Yea, I noticed. Maybe she has a migraine from the exam and stitches coming out, Jimmy says. She didn't say a word all the way home, then she heads straight upstairs to bed, her whole demeanor is off bra, Jey says to Jimmy. Maybe its pms or something, Jimmy says. Women get serious mood swings and shit at certain times of the month. Nah, something anit' right bra, Jey says, very concerned. Look Jey, let her rest and get her nap in. And don't forget baby girl's been busy .on point with her "wifely duties" Jimmy says with a smile. Just give her some space, we'll see how she feels when she gets up. If she still seems not herself, we'll take it from there. I guess you're right. She was Vibrant and cool til she came out that beauty supply place. Maybe she got a call or something, Jey says, We'll find out when she gets up, Jimmy says, I'll search her phone later. If there's some shit brewing we don't know about Jey, we'll sure in hell find out about it!


	21. Chapter 21 Todd's Visit

***Joey's thoughts...DAMN! I gotta get Blu back, I think to myself as I wipe the streams of tears from my eyes. Its not like me to cry, but I do, only when it comes to my little girl. DAMN! That crazy bitch Tiffany! She won't even see me coming after her, oh but she will feel me coming! I'm thinking as I continue shining my precious handmade Black Dragon Samurai Sword. Blu and I would've been married with beautiful babies by now, if it wasn't for that crazy bitch!...

Oh My God! Joey what the hell are you going to do now?! My older brother Rosey asked, handing me the 9 mm Glock I requested. What the hell am I going to do!? {I say, putting my Black Dragon in it's holster,and my 9 mm Glock in my back pocket.} I'm gonna do WHAT NEEDS TO BE FUCKING DONE! Calm down Joey, my brother Rosey says to me. No worries big brother. I'm cool as a cucumber, I say, easing my brothers fears. Joey, you gotta walk the straight and narrow, especially if you want your appeal to go well in your favor.

I know what I'm doing big brother OK? I say to calm things down. I know the time for revenge is not now, I'm just mounting up. The sweetest revenge is the slowest revenge. Right now my only focus is getting my little girl back. Joey, getting Blu back won't be easy little brother, you've got six years to make up for. And a lot of providing and proving to, Rosey says to me. I know, is my response. I've never been good with what was easy...

***Blu's thoughts...

Oh Lord, what the hell am I going to do? Jimmy and Jey can't know about Joey, not now! The guys bought the pms/migraine excuse the other day, so I'm good for now. I'm not calling Joey yet, not till I talk to Todd! And with Jimmy's temper, I need to tread lightly on egg shells. {The guys check on me to make sure I'm OK.} I'm fine my loves, I say, as I sit in between them on the couch. Todd will be here within the hour. I won't be out too late, I say. As I rise to get up, Jimmy pulls me back down. What kinda shit you talkin? He says, you mentioned your friend coming here, nothing about your ass leaving. Jimmy, he's taking me to dinner, you guys will be fine, I just took lasagna out the oven. Jey jumps in, come on man! We've always been able to trust Blu! Do you not remember our last heart to heart discussion!? Like I said before I trust Blu, Jimmy reiterates, it's everyone else I don't fucking trust. Look Jimmy, Jey says. Her friend will be here first, therefore we'll get to know him a little bit. Whatever man, Jimmy says, going for another beer and tequila shot. She still anit' leaving this fucking house with him! {Here I go again with Jimmy! I'm thinking to myself.} Excuse me!? As if fucking you two senseless 24/7, leaves time and energy to screw anyone else! I say, ready to bow up and have a brawl. DAMN! She's right on with that bra, Jey says, blushing. Saved by the bell, Jey says in relief at the door bell ringing. Oh that's Todd, I say hurrying to get the door.

Heyyyyy there, Mocha Mocha Girl! Todd says to me as he gives me the biggest tightest hug. I swear you make Boy George look like a two dollar whore, I tell my gorgeous friend. Girl, cut it out, he says. No, really Todd you're looking awesome! I say as I hug my eccentric friend. Are we not matching? I say to Todd, who's wearing a red and black blouse very similar to my own, I have on black jeans with red boots, Todd's wearing a red skirt with black boots. OMG Blu, we sure are, Todd says. Wow, girl you're looking hotter then ever! Nice place, he says as he steps in the house. Todd, this is Johnathan and Joshua Fatu, Call them Jimmy and Jey.

My God! They're beyond gorgeous girl! Todd whispers to me, So nice to finally meet you two! {Jimmy and Jey just stare in silence} Nice to finally meet you, Jey says after nudging Jimmy. Uhhhh Yea, Jimmy says. Come on Todd I'll show you around, pool and patio this way. I notice Jimmy and Jey try not to burst into laughter, and I gloat on Jimmy feeling a little foolish.

***Jimmy and Jey's thoughts... Wow! Jey says, see Jimmy, you got all worked up for nothing bra. If you don't trust "Boy George" to take her to dinner,... alright Jey I get it, Jimmy says. OK, I admit I jumped the gun a bit. But shit, Blu never mentioned Todd being gay or a drag queen, Jimmy says. She shouldn't have to man! Jey says. We should trust her no matter what. Here we are relieved, cause her friend's obviously gay, and has no sexual interest in Blu. We anit' shit for that, we should be trusting to Blu no matter what kind of friend she decides to chill with. Jey says, laughing at him and his brothers unnecessary paranoia.

Soooo, Todd says, hows this new "strickly dickly" life style going for ya girl? Pretty good, I say. There's been a lot of tension with the guys though that I've had to address. Uhhhh what did you expect darlin? Todd says shaking his head. All that testosterone under one roof competing for little ole mocha you, you didn't think it'll be just smooth sailing did you? Todd says sipping his Long Island drink I'd made for him and I. Actually yes! This is an open honest relationship, Not to mention Jimmy and Jey's idea in the first damned place.

First of all Todd cuts in, they aren't mature emotionally and mentally like you are doll face, they obviously are physically. So that alone Blu, is a big deal. Those boys aren't thinking like you are thinking. It seems they are more infatuated with you more then anything, honey they don't even know what love is. I'm sure they think they know. And Blu, can you honestly say you're in love with them? Or are you rebounding from Tiffany and Joey!? {DAMN it! Am I? I say to myself.} SPEAKING OF JOEY, I Say. Wait Blu, please let me explain that girl!, Todd says. I wanted to tell you about him in person, not over the damned phone. And Joey promised me he wouldn't contact you til I talked to you and gave him the OK! So I owe him an ass whipping for that! {I proceed to tell Todd how Joey followed me in the beauty supply store, claiming he just happened to spot me while getting gas.} Well that may be true,Todd says, he's got special permission to leave Seattle as long as his lawyer knows his where abouts and he checks in. He's staying with his brother Rosey, Todd says.

Todd then glances over his shoulder to make sure Jimmy and Jey aren't in sight. Girl, back at home before Tiffany came here and showed her crazy ass, I'd found pics of your guys, she'd had a Private Investigator following them and their dad. WHAT!? I say obviously shocked! What the hell for!? Girl, she felt if she got some dirt on them, she could win you back, Todd says. Tiffany said she knew she'd lost you to them when you first moved up here. It killed her, you moving in with Jimmy and Jey. She even hated the fact you worked for their dad, whom she swears is using his restaurant for some illegal business dealings. Todd, that's ridiculous, I say in Rikishi's defense. My boss is the sweetest straight up man I know...besides his two sons,? Todd chimes in. Right!,Smart ass, I say to Todd.

Todd, you know the original plan was for Tiffany and I to move up here together and buy our dream house, I reminded my friend. When she started acting like a damned "fatal attraction" I knew I'd be making a big mistake moving her ass up here. I should've left her crazy ass then, But I didn't, every time she came here, she had to get rowdy and fight someone for looking at me too long or asking me to dance. It got to where she'd pick fights with Jimmy and Jey. And there was nothing going on with them and I then.

All Tiffany did was push us closer together with her crazy ass actions! Calling my phone up to fifty fucking times a day, when she knew I was working 12 hour shifts! She even started calling my job Todd, my JOB. And now her attorney keeps calling, I agreed upfront not to add assault charges because I knew she didn't purposely shattered a whisky bottle to hit me in the face. That really was a "freak accident ", But I be damned if I bond her ass out! She's in a shitload of trouble here and back in Seattle. Tiffany's on her own from here on out! I feel ya girl, you eye's healed good by the way, Todd says. Well ready to do some serious misbehaving baby cakes? Of course I am, I say. Gonna change out these jeans first though I say, Blu, you look gorgeous like that, Todd says. Thanks, but I got a red leather hoochie mini skirt to match this red and black blouse I'm wearing. Ohhhhh in that case. Hurry, hurry girl, Todd says, running his black polished hand through his red curly bob cut, as he sips the last of his drink. I'll wait right here for you doll...


	22. Chapter 22 Blu and Todd's Wild Night Out

Now we're cooking girlfriend!, Todd says, as I head back out to the patio in my hot too short red leather mini skirt, Perfect!, He says, as he gives me a high five. As Todd and I head out though the back gate, Jimmy and Jey are in the drive way washing their trucks and still drinking I see. I glance and see Jimmy's flask next to about three empty beer bottles, on the front porch, not counting the two empty twelve pack boxes just tossed aside in the yard. Later sexy gators I say, taking the boxes and tossing them onto the enclosed porch. WOW!, Jey says, putting his arm around my waist. You're looking sexy as sin right now Blu!, Thanks Jey, now move you hands, you're getting me all wet. Ohhhh am I?, Jey says, kissing me like no one else is watching! {Wow! One hell of a threesome! Todd says under his breath.}

You know Blu,You're really testing this TRUST FACTOR SHIT GIRL! Jimmy says, as he leans off his truck and starts walking towards me. Where THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING DRESSED LIKE THAT HUH!? {Oh hell no! Here I go again with Jimmy, I say to myself.} Jimmy, please don't start, I don't need this SHIT FROM YOUR DRUNK POSSESSIVE ASS TODAY! Its obvious Jimmy's feeling no pain, I try to diffuse his jealous temper best I can. Whats wrong with you big daddy, why are you so upset about me wearing a skirt YOU BOUGHT FOR ME!?, I say, caressing his face and holding his big ass upright! {This seems to do the trick so far} Baby girllll, I'm sorrrry, Jimmy slurs out. I'm being an ass againnn riiight!? Yes! And I don't understand why Jimmy and right now, I don't think I want too. By this time Jey's on the other side of him helping me get him to the love seat on the porch. {Todd's just standing off to the side quietly.}

Jimmy, are you alright? I ask as he puts his head against my belly, You smell good baby girl,you always smell sooo good, Jimmy says to me barley conscious at this point. Daddy, you rather I stayed home? {I ask, seriously considering it. I'm not use to seeing my sweet daddy this way.} No! Jey says quickly, Jimmy will be fine Blu. Go on baby girl, have a good time, Jey says kissing me. We'll talk when you get home, you know I can handle big bra. Go on, get lost for a while. OK, I say taking another look at Jimmy who's stretched out on the couch, pretty much out of it. OK, Jey I won't be gone too long, I say heading to Todd's teal convertible.

***Todd's thoughts...OH MY GOD! GIRL...SOMETIMES THE OBVIOUS IS SO HARD TO SEE!, I think to myself. I need to have a dead serious talk with Blu. Lord have mercy, she's gone from one extremely crazy relationship to another. Jey doesnt seem too bad, but that Jimmy, YIKES! Extremely possessive. It's bad enough to go through shit with one man, but Blu's got her hands full with TWO! I don't know why and how the hell she thought and thinks this type of relationship would work long term. DAMN you, Joey! DAMN you, Tiffany! Poor girl, already Blu's whole demeanor and disposition has changed. As she finally gets in the car, she swears she's fine. But looks like a lost pup in the woods, you OK doll? I ask my precious friend. I'm fine Todd,thanks for asking, Blu says. Let's roll out then girl, I say, as we head out to wreck some serious havoc and just have fun tonight. Every and anything else would have to wait...

~As Blu and Todd finally hit the town, they stop at "Club Fancy". One of Blu's favorite hot spots, wow! Todd says, this place looks better then Studio fucking 54! It is!, Blu yells over the blasting song of Dead or Alive(You spin me round). DAMN! Girl this is my jam, let's dance Baby Doll, Todd says reaching Blu her much needed apple juice spiked with double shots of Crown Royal. Oh my goodness girl, I LOVE THIS PLACE ALREADY!, Todd yells over the blasting deafing music as he and Blu take a break from the dance floor to have dinner. It's obvious to Todd that Blu's a regular and a favorite as so many make their way to their table to say hello. Todd lost track of how many people Blu introduced him to. Wow! You have one hell of a fan base sister, Todd says as he and Blu dig into the nachos they ordered. Yes, I love this place cause it's a mixture of everyone. Gay, Straight, Transgender, Black, White, Latino, biracial, you name it. This is one of the few places I truly blend in and feel so much love, Blu says. Yea, I can already feel what you mean girl.

Speaking of love, Todd says, cautiously switching the subject. What's up with your guy Jimmy? What do you mean? Blu genuinely asks. What do I mean? Todd says, girl the way his ass blew up on you when we we're leaving... and is he always intoxicated like that? Oh! Thats just Jimmy. Blu nonchalantly says, finally catching Todd's point. Todd, please don't look at me like that, Blu says. Jimmy and Jey have been a God send. And I know our relationship isn't the "traditional" one, but the love we have for each other is so amazing, that it overrides any flaw and faults we may have with each other.

Even though Jimmy and Jey are identical twins, their personalities and mind sets are very different. Jey is more cool, calm and collected, Jimmy is more rowdy, wild and bossy. But I love them just the same, and no one has ever given me the love and support they have given me Blu says. So, now you know why I'm so "tangled". Jimmy, Jey and I are intertwined like one huge French braid, Blu says, as she makes an invisible Infinity sign.

Blu, doll I understand what you're saying girl, I do, Todd says. I'm just concerned about you, you deserve to be happy. It seems all you've known is unhealthy abusive relationships, from your mother to Joey to Tiffany. I love you for your concerns Todd, you're a great friend!, Blu says squeezing her dear friends hand. I love you too girlie Todd says back, now what are you going to do about Joey?

Well of course I'll have to talk to him, Blu says. There's still so many answers I need from Joey, so many gaps to be filled in. When I ran into him at the beauty store, he not only paid for my items, but slipped me two thousand dollars! In the form of twenty hundred dollar bills! Are you shitting me? Todd says. I'm dead serious, Blu continues. When I tried not to take it, Joey just dropped the money in my purse and said "baby girl, I have six years to make up for". As if we'd just pick up where we left off, which is impossible. Joey's part of my past, not my future. When I tell Jimmy and Jey that Joey's not only out of prison on appeal, but here in town the shit's going to hit the fan! Well Blu, Todd says you don't have to tell your guys anything now. Wait til you and Joey have a heart to heart so you'll have more answers to give them. Yea, I guess you're right Blu says. In fact, Todd says, that's enough talk enough talking for now! Lets dance, Todd sings as David Bowie's "Lets Dance" hits the speakers! YESSSSS, Blu yells. LETS DANCE!


	23. Chapter 23 Blu And Todd's Heart to Heart

It was after 3:00am, by the time Todd and I finally left the club. I was cool to drive, but Todd was so lit! OK Miss Hot Thang, Ball's in your court, he says as he tosses me his car keys. Want to bunk with me tonight girlie?, Todd says, as I start the car. Yea, that'll be great I say, as we head to the hotel he's staying in, between you and I Todd, I prepacked an overnight bag and put it in the trunk two days ago, I knew if I told Jimmy I was staying out over night ahead of time... Girl, you dont have to say another word, I've seen big bad daddy in rare form, front and center. You're always right on point girlie!, Todd says, bursting into hysterics.

Once we get there, I call Jey to let him know I'll be staying with my friend the rest of the night. I'd texted him several times during the night and all was OK. Jimmy had turned in early and given how much liquor he'd put away, his ass may sleep through the next two weeks. Once Todd and I get settled at the hotel, I call Jey. Hey baby girl, he says after half a ring. Let me take a wild guess, you won't be home til tomorrow. You're having a Mary Kay make over slumber party with Boy George. Exactly!, I say, tickled he's not pissed but has a great sense of humor at 4:00 in the morning. Yea babe, I decided to stay with Todd at his hotel, I say. That's cool baby, Jey says. How's Jimmy? I ask, still concerned about the drunken tantrum he'd thrown as I was leaving earlier. Don't worry about him Blu, Jey says. He's straight now. {I can tell Jey's not telling me everything, but I'll deal with it later.} Jey and I exchange our I love yous and we hang up.

Girl how do you do it? Juggling those two Samoan Gods and still walk upright? Todd says stepping out the shower in his flamboyant silk teal night gown. Oh my goodness Todd, I love that!, I say, once again admiring his eccentric taste. Thanks doll!, He says twirling around in fancy circles making me laugh uncontrollably. Todd, you really crack me up, I say, still laughing as I get my shower essentials. OK, I will answer your question in a few minutes, I say heading to the shower. {Showers aren't the same with out Jimmy and Jey, I think to myself as I shiver subconsciously.} As I get out the shower, I hear Todd arguing with his boyfriend Austin as I put on my sports bra, boy shorts and towel wrap.

NO, YOU LISTEN TO ME, YOU JEALOUS BITCH!, Todd yells, you don't need to know my every fucking move! I don't care what you heard, hell! I told you I'm with my sister Blu-Raye. I also told you two fucking weeks ago, I needed private sister to sister time with her. Blu, say hello to to this jealous BITCH, I STILL NEED TO TAME HIS ASS! HEY BABY GIRL BLU, Austin yells on speaker. Hi Austin Doll, how are you!? I miss you, wish you we're here too, I tell Todd's cute jealous Jamacian boyfriend. Had I'd known in advance, I'd been there too, Austin says. That's OK lovie. We'll make up for it, I tell him. Blu what are you wearing baby cakes? Austin jokingly asks. YOU KNOW WHAT!? GIRL BYE!, Todd says, hitting the dail button. {I'm in stitches at this point,} Todd you are one of a kind, I say to him. Girrrl, if Austin keeps pushing my wrong buttons, his black ass will be left with "one of a kind"! We both collapse on our double beds in laughter.

Ohhhh, I almost forgot. Todd says, pulling out two wrapped purple packages. Here you go doll, he says, crossing my side of the room sitting on my bed. Oh Todd! You didn't have to bring gifts, I say. Girl, just open them! Open the soft package first, Todd says. Oh my goodness, THANK YOU SO MUCH!, I yell hugging my awesome friend. OK girl put it on so we can take selfies! Sweet, I say removing my purple and black towel wrap. Oh my lord! Blu, it's Gary Coleman and Emanuel Lewis! Set them free already honey!, Todd says, pointing to my oversized pierced breast looking to burst out my sports bra. What are those triple Q's?, Todd says, doing the famous Macaulay Culkin face. I'm actually 44 double D, I say recovering from another round of laughter. Ohhh like the cough syrup, Todd says. {Referring to the old fashioned 44d cough medicine, made in the 50's and very popular through the 80s and early 90s.} Looking hotttt there mama! Todd says, licking his finger and making the hissing sound with his teeth! Thanks a lot Todd I say, imitating one of his fancy twirls. You're welcome doll. I know that teal is one of your favorite colors too, he says. We are so twins now.

OK girlie, SELFIE TIME!, Todd says. We take quite a few, and some of each other. I then give my amazing friend the biggest hug, thank you so much Todd! I can't remember the last time I had so much crazy ass fun, I just love you!, I say to him. Awwwwww, I love you more doll, Todd says hugging me tight. Now open this one, he says reaching me my other gift. Yesssssss! I say, as I quickly tear open the paper revealing my other gifts. My favorite poison I say!, Holding up two 5ths of Apple Crown Royal. Thanks Todd!, you're the best, I say hugging my special friend again. Girl, anytime!, That's what ride and die sisters are for, right? Todd says, as we high five each other. He then grabs two shot glasses and a 5th of Cuervo Gold from his bag. Todd no you didn't!, I say as he pours us double shots a piece. Oh yes I did sister! Put your C.R away girl, that's for your mouth only! You're going to need it to put up with your two "big Samoan daddies" at home, Todd says gulping his double shot same time as I did.

Now that the truth serum is kicking in, Todd says, how's exploring the heterosexual life again girl!? Ohhhh and who's the biggest, the baddest, and the kinkiest out of the two!? Are they bigger and better then Joey? Don't leave anything out, Todd says, laying on his belly anxiously waiting for my to the point raw answers. My goodness Todd!, You're in rare form, I tell him as I sit seven fold, aren't I always?, He says. Well Todd, to answer your questions, Jimmy and Jey are both damned good!, I say. However their love making styles are very different. Ohhhh girl, this is gonna be fucking hottt, I can tell by the way you're already blushing!, Todd says, rolling over on his back, sticking out his tongue and kicking his legs. Are you done, you freakish bitch!?, I ask, laughing so much my sides actually hurt. OK, yea, sorry, Todd's says as he sits seven fold like myself and runs his hands through his reddish Bob cut. Please honey, go on Blu-Raye, I'm LISTENING GIRL!

Well, as I was saying, I continue trying not to loose my buzzed train of thought. Jimmy and Jey have totally different love making styles, though I love ALL OF IT! Jey's the sweet gentle one. With him, I'm stroked like a baby kitten, which is also one of his many nik names for me. Awwwww Todd says, didn't Joey call you kitten too, Yes and "little girl" I say blushing. As far as Jimmy's concerned, he's just straight hardcore fucking! Like a mountain lion claiming and guarding his own, who also enjoys spanking my ass, ALOT, I tell Todd. Whoa girl! That's a huge difference in sex techniques alright, Todd says. Are they better then Joey was? Huh I ask Todd, what do you mean? What do I mean?! Todd says pouring us more shots, SEX GIRL! Sex with Joey? I ask, repeating Todd's question to myself out loud. Blu, DID I JUST LAPSE IN TO FUCKING SWEDISH?! HOW WAS SEX WITH THE SAMOAN ITALIAN? Todd says, Blu? You OK girl?, he says when I grow silent. I didn't realize I was crying until Todd was sitting next to me wiping my tears away. Oh doll, I'm so sorry, Todd says. I guess my drunk ass can't take a hint.

No Todd, you're fine, I tell him. It's just Joey and I never actually had SEX, I finally say. What? Blu, are you serious? Todd says in total disbelief. But you two were engaged and lived toether for almost a year. Yea, I know, I say, still teary eyed. Joey and I had an old fashioned romance going on, I continue to tell Todd. When we started getting serious, I was always so nervous and couldn't go all the way, from fear of getting my heart broken afterwards. Tiffany had it planted in my head and heart that ALL men were bad and only wanted one thing. When Joey found out about my past with Tiffany and the attempted rape when I was 15, he decided to take things slow and we then agreed to wait til we were married before I got "devirginized". It was his way of proving to me that there were still good men out there. Of course I knew he may have gotten his rocks off elsewhere, Joey showed me that there we're so many ways to "make love". And I was OK with that you know, which is why I was so devastated when he showed his ass and got locked up! It threw my whole life back off track, and proved once again Tiffany was right about relationships with men leading to nothing but fucking heartbreak. If Joey loved me as he claimed, how the hell could he do the things he did!? And how could he...{I stop myself mid sentence rubbing my suddenly throbbing temples.} You know what Todd, I can't stay on that subject too long without getting pissed off, I say handing Todd my shot glass for a refill.

Wow Blu, Todd says, near tears himself, no wonder you're an emotional wreck! Oh my Goodness!, Todd says, reaching me my refilled shot glass, were you a virgin when you hooked up with Jimmy and Jey? Yes Todd I was, {I finally admit.} But they don't know that, I say. Wow, girl which one were you with first? Todd asks. Jey, it happened with Jey first, I say. What was it like, Todd asks as he puts his arms around me and blows my curls out of my face, making me laugh. It was SO AMAZING. I was numb from the waist down for 24 hours afterwards, I say jokingly. I bet you were, you closet Harlet!, Todd says. Sooner or later you'll have to do them both at the same time you know, it's just part of nature in such a relationship. Sooner or later, a ménage à trois (French for "household of three") is a must. All ready done it! I say as I take another shot. WHAT!? ALREADY!? BLU, YOU'RE KILLING ME HONEY CHILE! Todd says. {By this time my buzz is in top gear.} I finally stretch out and lie across the bed staring at the ceiling. Girl, it's about time, Todd says. Do you realize you held that seven fold position for over two fucking hours!? Must be that "Blackfoot blood " in you. Do you still creep up on folks and scare the hell out of them at night? Yes Todd, I say, laughing. Believe it of not that's how I first sexed Jimmy crazy. I creeped in his bedroom through his bathroom, got totally naked and actually stepped in the shower while he was rinsing his hair, in broad daylight I might as well add. When Jimmy opened his eyes, he damned near jumped out of his skin. Then he jumped on me, I say blushing.

Ahem, don't you mean jumped IN you!? Todd says laughing and gyrating his hips. OK before your truth serum wears off girl, when did the fabulous three way happen? Oh that was about two weeks ago under the fruit tree, I say blushing. Shit I forgot what kind of fruit, I think pears, or was it peaches, I ask myself out loud. Girl who fucking cares what fruit it was!? Todd anxiously says, what happened under the damned tree? It was like a fariytale Todd, I tell him. Jimmy, Jey and I we're having dinner on the patio one night and the guys were laying the new rules of the house down. They were still pissed about Tiffany and the incident with my eye. So I was not to be left alone EVER. And they even started monitoring my calls. I finally had to unleash "pandoras box" by telling them about my past, except about Joey. They know he's locked up and all, but that's it. Anyway while we were talking, I notice Jimmy give Jey a nod of approval. I'm thinking he must want another beer or something and continue talking. Jey then excuses himself from the table, next thing I know Jeys putting comforters under the damned tree. Jimmy then whispers to me, they were going to love all my hurt away. Jimmy and Jey both lead me over...then they take OVER. I swear Todd, I slept almost two days straight after that night.

Girl I bet!, Todd says. Hell, you're tussling with almost 500lbs combined weight! Get old papa Kish to join in? Were talking Gunniess Book type shit girlie! Ewwwwww gross, Todd!? I'm going to go deaf and hear no evil!, I say covering my ears. you're a sick puppy!, I say, playfully shaking him like crazy. Bitch, I know that!, Todd says, fluffing his hair and snapping his black glitter polished fingers. I bet that boss of yours is a switch hitter girl, Todd's says, wide eyed with excitement. What?! OK, no more shots for you! I say, waving the damned near empty bottle. Just hear me out Blu, Todd says, barely standing. I was watching some vintage wrestling a few weeks ago. And honey!? That "stink face" move is outrageous!? Anytime a man purposely pulls his thong up his ass then sits and wiggles on another mans face, is NOT fantasizing about his Bitch at home, If you get the gist!? OK, Todd, I get it!, I say, actually falling off the bed. PLEASE, DON'T REENACT THAT AGAIN! Sit your fast ass down before you get our drunk asses tossed out of here!, I say, trying to regain my clam and sober composure.

Oh who the fuck cares girlie!? Its pushing 7:00 am anyway. Todd says. No way!, I say, running to peek out the blinds of the hotel windows. Shit, you're right, I say as I flop back down on the bed. What time do you have to check out? I ask Todd. Girl, when I'm damned good and ready, he says, as he lights a cigarette and scoots next to me. You know girl we might as well kick it the rest of the weekend, hell we're really just getting started, Todd says. Sounds good to me I say, but first I...I know Blu, don't worry, we'll get a few hours sleep then let you get home and tend to your "daddies" make sure they're content, then you and I will finish out the weekend showing off our big badddd sexy asses! WE ON MOCHA GIRL!? Todd says, sliding into bed with me, instead of his own. Yesssss, Miss T! WE ON! I say. {Its 9:00am when we finally give in to Mr. Sandman...


	24. Chapter 24 Joey's Blu Dreams

***Joey's P.O.V

I'm relaxing in my black leather reclining chair, working on my 7th beer, watching a C.S.I Miami Marathon, when when the buzzing of my phone on my end table grabs my attention. It's after 2:30am, who the hell could this be?, I wonder, looking at the unfamiliar number. Hey suga daddy, I hear before I can even say hello. Hey there little girl! So great to hear your voice, I say.

Damn Blu, I can't fucking believe it! I've been going nuts not seeing or hearing from you. I know Joey, I'm sorry love, Blu says. I knew we needed to talk sooner or later, it's just I was so caught off guard seeing you the other day and with my current relationship status, I didn't want to complicate things more, Blu says.

I understand baby girl, I say to her. Look I know I've got a lot of explaining to do, all I'm asking for is another chance to get to know you again. I don't expect us to pick up where we left off you know, I just really want us to...Now who the fuck is that ringing the damned door bell at this hour, I think to myself hearing it ring.

Hold on little girl, I say to Blu. As I go to jerk the door open ready to kick someones ass, I can't believe my eyes and do a double look. BLU!? I say, dropping my phone, my dick hardening instantly.

Hey daddy, she says, standing there in a black leather mini skirt with a purple and black tank top with matching purple stilleto open toe heels revealing her beautiful purple glitter painted toes. DAMN LITTLE GIRL! YOU LOOK SO FUCKING HOTT! GET YOUR SEXY ASS IN HERE NOW, I say, quickly pulling her inside, grabbing her hands and kissing her purple glittering fingernails. I spin my little girl around and hold her so tightly as I kiss her so passionately it takes both our breaths away.

Oh my goodness Joey, I've missed you so much she says. I've missed you more little girl, I tell her, as I escort her to the love seat and sit her on my lap. I place my head on Blu's chest as she runs her beautiful hands through my hair, baby I'm so sorry about all the hell I put you through, Can you ever forgive me?, I ask her. Life's too short not to forgive my first love, Blu says to me.

With that said, I gently raise her off my lap, stand her up and begin to kiss her from her eye lids to her beautiful now errect breast. Ohhhhhh, ohhhhhh Joey, Blu moans as she slides one hand under my shirt and the other down my lounge pants making my dick even harder. I still love you daddy, my little girl softly says to me. I swept Blu off her feet and carried her upstairs to my bedroom, I couldn't get her fucking clothes off quick enough.

As Blu stands there smiling naked before me, I pull her closer and begin to deeply kiss her as she quickly removes my Louge pants, finally letting my diamond cutting dick free to do what it's been dying to do the past six years! WOW Joey!, Blu says, as she slides both her hands up and down my dick driving me insane. My dick was growing like Pinocchio trying to lie his pathetic ass off death row, lay down and spread your legs for me little girl, I tell her. As Blu does this, I know my ass won't last long, just looking at her big beautiful pierced tits and her wet clean cut pussy, already had me on the verge of cumming.

I quickly but gently put my head between Blu's thighs, and start to kiss and lick her baby smooth lips. Ohhhh my goodness Joey, pleassssse dont stop!, she says. I dont plan to little girl, I say as I proceed to suck her juicy mound and squeeze her thighs. Ohhhh Blu, I moan as she squeezes my head harder with her thighs and damned near pulls my hair from the fucking scalp. Dont hold back on me baby girl, I tell her as my tongue continues to stroke her sweet rose bud to an intense thrashing orgasm. Ummmm Oh My, JOEY! Blu yells, I damned near came myself right then and there.

Before she could catch her breath, I climb between her thighs and thrust in so deep we both gasp! As I feel her, I whisper to my sweet girl, telling her how much I've loved and missed her. I couldn't get enough of Blu's body, Fuck!, the way she's clawing my back and tightening her legs arond my waist, I knew I wouldn't last much longer. Ohhhhhh my goodness, Joey!, Blu yells as I roll her over on top of me. I want you to cum this way baby girl, I say to her. Oh fuck Blu!, I yell, as she rides me harder and harder, ohhhhhh Joey, I'm fucking cumming!, Blu yells, as she throws her head back pulling my hair as I suck on her sensitive pierced tits. We both cum so hard, it makes our fucking heads spin! We both holler in extreme ecstasy as we collapse back on the bed, Damn girl, that was so damn amazing! Yea, so worth waiting for, Blu says kissing my chest.

I love you little girl, I whisper in her curly mango sented hair. I love you more Joey, she says to me. Blu? Where do we go from here?, I ask, as she raises her head from my chest and looks at me with those spellbounding hazel eyes. Where do YOU want to go from here?, Blu asks with tears welling in her eyes...

***FUCK!, Joey says to himself, as he reaches to turn off his annoying phone alarm he forgot to turn off for the weekend. DAMN!, that was intense, Joey says of the erotic and emotional dream he'd just had about Blu. Not another one he says to himself as he eases out the recliner he fell asleep in and turns off the CSI Miami Marathon that's still on. He heads to the shower to wash his seed away. He's had these dreams almost every night since he saw Blu. OK, Thats it!, I need to get a hold of Blu once and for all. I've waited long enough, Joey says as he finishes his shower. But first, he needs to work off some of the sexual tension that's been building... AGAIN! So Joey gets dressed and heads out, to do just that...

***Joey's thoughts, DAMN .YOU BLU, I say to myself as I hit the steering wheel in frustration, it's about 5:30am as I head to the "Play Pen". I've been going there the past two weeks, {since my run in with Blu} the whores there can't hold a candle to my little Blu girl, but they'll have to do, for now...

Well good morning "Mr. Reigns", the petite blonde recptionist says at the front desk. {Never use your real name in places like this and ALWAYS pay cash!} The usual?, She says winking at me. Yes please, I say as she escorts me to the "secret room". Thanks Serena, I say as I head straight to the mini bar for a double shot of Jack Daniels. Its only three minutes or so before Angelica walks in, hey Roman, says the carmel completed red head .

Hey girl, I say, waisting no time pulling her towards me. Ohhhh, aren't we anxious she says. I really am, you have no idea how anxious I'm am, I say, slipping off her clingy short red dress with nothing else under it. I quickly remove my clothes and begin "the game" I'd been playing with this "professional whore" for the past two weeks. Have you been a good girl my "Precious Blu"?

Yes daddy, Angelica says, slipping right into my little girls character. Did you really miss me while I was away!?, I ask, Yes daddy, I missed you so much, she says, running her hands up and down my now naked body. Well then baby girl, drop to your knees and show me how much you've missed me...

*Special Thank You To "Raquel the writer" for suggesting her awesome idea, "Joey's Dream" for this chapter! :')


	25. Chapter 25 Planning For Love And Revenge

***Polyamory (from Greek πολύ poly, "many, several", and Latin amor, "love") is the practice, desire, or acceptance of intimate relationships that are not exclusive with respect to other sexual or intimate relationships, with knowledge and consent of everyone involved. It has been described as "consensual, ethical, and responsible non-monogamy".

~~~The infinity heart is a widely used symbol of polyamory.

Happy Birthday my sweet sexy Samoan Gods!, I yell, jumping Jimmy and Jey as they come to the kitchen for breakfast. Thanks baby girl, they both say in unison as they kiss me on cheek. {I loved when they did that!} Sooo, are you guys ready for this weekend!?, I ask, as I serve Jimmy and Jey their favorite avacado omletes. Oh hell yea, Jimmy says, hi-fiving his brother. You all set to fly out with us tonight Blu?, Jey asks, of course I am, I say, as I playfully jump up and down like a five year old girl seeing the ice cream truck. I'm too excited, I've never been to Tahiti before, I say sitting down to finish my coffee. Well, you're in for a real treat girlie, Jimmy says, you're gonna love it baby! I bet I am, I say blushing. How long is the flight again?, I ask, about 17 hours baby girl, Jimmy says. OK, A week with you both on a long lost island is going to be BEYOND FUCKING AWESOME! YOU TWO ALONE WITH JUST ME FOR A WEEK! NO INTERUPTIONS, NO RESTRICTIONS, YESSSSSSSSS!, I yell running through the house in excitment!, {I have to make sure I forget nothing, especially my gifts for the guys. I have something very, very, very special in store for my future hubbys!}

***Jimmy and Jeys P.O.V

Jimmy and I can't help but be tickled at how excited our baby girl is. Jey, she just don't know bra, right?, I say to my twin, knowing Blu has no idea what we have in store for her. I know man, I can't wait!, Jey says. I want everything to be just right, this trip will set the course for the rest of our lives together. Don't worry bra, Jimmy says reassuring his excited and nervous brother, everything will go as planned. Just remember don't mention about us knowing about her crazy ass ex being out, Jimmy says warning Jey. Man I thought we we're gonna be straight up with Blu, no lies, no games, no bull shit!, Jey reminds Jimmy. Look, if we say something now it would look like we're obsessive and crazy Jimmy says. Man, we're not crazy and obsessive, YOU ARE!, Jey says frustrated.

*** {Unbeknownst to Blu, Jimmy actually followed her when she went into the beauty store, he and Jey had done their homework awhile ago and knew what Joey looked like, so when they saw him at the gas station, they immediately recognized him, kept an close eye on him, watched and followed as Joey caught up with Blu. Jimmy couldn't hear tbe conversation but he saw everything. Jimmy and Jey had no reason to distrust Blu, but they didn't trust anyone else in her circumference! Not even her flamboyant bestie Todd, because he's her ex girlfriend Tiffany's cousin and he's very close to her ex Joey!} Jey even had a friend of his follow Blu last weekend when she hung out with Todd, again not because they didn't trust Blu, but just wanted to make sure Joey didn't try to contact her again. Jey felt bad about spying on Blu, Jimmy felt it was necessary}!

~Blus thoughts~

All packed and ready to go! I'm so nervous because I know once we take this next step, it will seal us three together forever, therefore committing us only to each other! No outsiders, no old flames, no new flames. And I'm alright with that. Tiffany, the hell with her, I don't owe her another fucking thing! But Joey? Oh my goodness, Joey. I at least need to talk with him, too many gaps need filling in! I'll always love him, but I'm no longer in love with him. Jimmy and Jey are my whole world now, and I'm so honored to say I am theirs. I'll give Joey a call and set up to meet with him when I get back. In fact let me call him now...

***Joey's thoughts, jail is the last place I need to have my ass at right now, but I want to put the fear of Satan in this vindictive sick twisted bitch who fucked up my life. And there's only one way to do that... Right this way Mr. Anoa'i, the guard says after he checked in my cell, wallet and keys. As I'm lead to the private visitors room, I can't help but grin, I warned her NOT to fuck with me! I warned her NOT to cross me! I warned her NOT to fucking play with me!

My already dick's getting hard at the thought of the fear I know she's gonna feel, when she sees me. Slowly the door opens and the miserable deceitful bitch that got a head start on ruining my life is escorted in by the guard. {Who happens to be an good old family friend I just tipped a thousand Bucks to} I smile as I stand up in my "bad in black" leather suit, purposely showing off the glock on my hip, as the guard uncuffs her. The fear and shock on your face is better than a fucking Kodak moment, I say as I grab my new enemys face. I'll give you a few minutes alone Mr. Anoa'i, the guard says as he cheerfully taps his breast pocket with a huge smirk on his face as he turns and walks out, thanks Ed, I say as he slams the door shut behind him.

I then grab my new most hated, by her neck, bitch slap her, then pin her deceitful ass against the cold concrete wall. The pure fear she shows as the silent tears roll down her face makes me feel...NOTHING! What's the matter Tiffy girl, huh? Not shit talking now, are ya? I say, as I squeeze her neck tighter. As she gasps for air and slides down the wall, I kneel down to whisper to her, you...owe...me...over... six...fucking...years! You double crossing trashy bitch! I finally let go and can't believe how horny I'm getting just watching her sorry ass gasp for air and try to catch her breath. Joey, please, don't!, Tiffany says still trying to catch her breath, I then pull her to her feet and backhand her sorry little worthless ass again, {ohhh yes this is gonna be fun.}

BITCH, PLEASE! DON'T YOU DARE SAY MY FUCKING NAME!, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW BAD I'D LOVE TO PAINFULLY AND PROPERLY DISPOSE OF YOUR SKINNY WORTHLESS ASS RIGHT NOW!? HUH?, I say, all up in her scared, shocked, teary, pitiful face. {Time out Joey, I say to myself. Let's not have all the big fun just yet!} Listen to me and listen good you sneaky, conniving, back stabbing whore!, are you listening Tiffany dear?, I ask, loosing my grip on her neck just enough to let her nod a slow yes. My hell begun six years back, when you double crossed me, set me up, and took my little girl Blu from me. YOUR HELL, IS JUST BEGINNING!, as I finally let go of her, she gets the balls to speak as I turn to walk back to the chair. Damn it, Joey stop this fucking game already! Tiffany says, still catching her breath, if you're gonna kill me just fucking do it!, stop this game! You think I give a fuck about living or dying!?, I don't! Without Blu, I'm already DEAD!, she finishes by sliding down the wall crying. I calmly walk over to her, Tiffany doesn't even flinch, just stares me down. You've got balls girl, I'll give you that, I say to her. I almost feel sorry for you baby cakes, ALMOST!

I stand and look down at Tiffany, and give her my final words before leaving. Hurts doesn't it Tiff, having lost the love of your life. Sitting here in jail wasting your life away!? And it's all happened in a few weeks time. I went through it six years! SIX FUCKING YEARS! Only difference is, you're here by your own fucked up choices. One of my biggest mistakes was letting my guard down and trusting the wrong mutherfuckers, especially You. Kill you? Naw bitch, you don't get off the hook that damned easy, I say as I kneel down beside her brave not yet broken trembling body. But I promise you, before I'm through with your sorry worthless ass, you'll be begging me to kill you! And you know what Tiffany? I promise not to let you down, and...you...can...believe... that! Finally, I walk towards the door, give my code knock signaling the guard. I take one last look at my "Judas" and leave without another word, dead set on keeping my promise...


	26. Chapter 26 Love Light In Flight

~~Blu's Thoughts ~~

I love you two so much it takes my breath away, as we finally relax on the plane. We love you more baby girl Jimmy says. Double and triple that, Jey says in agreement. I thought it was so cute how Jimmy and Jey picked a three seater row, so we could all sit together, me in the middle of course with them on each side of me holding my hand. I have never been seated in "first class" before, wow this I could easily get use to, I think to myself. Joey crosses my mind, but I quickly shut him out. I tried to call him before I left, but got his voice mail, My talk with Joey will simply have to be put on the back burner. I just push my thoughts of my ex aside, as I silenty exhale and doze off looking forward to my beautiful future with Jimmy and Jey.

***Joey's Thoughts...

DAMN! I yell to myself, frustrated that I missed little girls call, after recovering and checking my cell. I can't fucking believe it! {I keep replaying the voicemail just to hear her voice.} Hi Joey!, it's Blu, I pray all is well on your end. Just touching base with you, I'm flying out of town tonight, I'll be gone at least a week. I'll get back in touch with you when I return, OK? We'll talk soon, take care...

DAMN!, I think to myself, as I slam the phone on the steering wheel so hard, I crack the screen. Take care, she says! No, I love you Joey, no, l miss you Joey, no love always! Fuck! What the hell do I expect after what happened? Blu should hate me after everything that I'd put her through! But not my little girl, all she's ever done is FORGIVE, it's what she does best. I have no choice but to wait till she gets back. Meanwhile, what the fuck am I gonna do? I saw a huge glimpse of hope in Blu's eyes when I saw her in the beauty store that day.

As more time passes and I don't see or hear from her, the harder it's going to be to even attempt to try and win her back. I'm assuming she's in a relationship with one of those twin brothers I saw her with. So what though, I can still wish, hope, and dream my ass off, cant I? I'm in such a "Blu Mood" right now, these lustful and sinful dreams of Blu aren't helping either! Off to "The Play Pen" I go... But before I go there, let me leave my little girl a message anyway. Maybe, just maybe she'll give me a call while she's away...

~~Blu's Thoughts~~

So far so good, I think to myself as we sit in the Los Angeles airport for a two hour lay over. Jimmy and Jey have been awesome. Its their birthday weekend and they are treating me like it's mine. Blu, you cool baby?, Jimmy asks. For the thousandth time, guys I'm fine, I playfully tell them. You want anythingelse to eat?, Jey asks, no, I'm still stuffed from the dinner from first class, I say playfully patting my belly. I will stretch, walk to the ladies room and stop by the gift shop though. OK, Jimmy says. Don't go too far alright? I won't, I say, as I head of to be alone for awhile.

***Jimmy and Jey's thoughts...

Jimmy! Bring your ass back here man, don't you dare!, Jey says, warning his brother NOT to start stalking their future wife again. Don't what? Jimmy says, lm not stalking her Jey, alright, just keeping an eye on her. I can't help being overprotective, Jimmy reiterates. I feel that bra, Jey says, but we gotta give her air man! We can't keep smothering her. Here she is with us in another fucking country without a care in the world, out of all the motherfuckers that's crossed her path, she's chosen US. Now sit the fuck down Jimmy and chill out, Jey says, trying not to loose his patience. Jimmy finally gets Jey's point, sits down and waits for Blu's return.

~~Blu's P.O.V~~

After I handle my business and freshen up in the ladies room, I walk off in the opposite direction of Jimmy and Jey, so I can privately check my phone. Sure as the sky is blue, theres not one, not two, but three messages from Joey! Oh lordie, he sounds so pittiful, I think to myself,

*(1st message)

"Blu, little girl" so sorry I missed your call, I was in an important meeting and had my phone off. Call me love. I love and miss you so much little girl!

*(2nd message)

Hey sweet girl, I know you're outta town and don't mean to keep disturbing you and sweetheart, but PLEASE CALL ME BABY GIRL! I promise not to overehelm you or put any pressure on you darlin. I just really need to hear your beautiful voice. I love you litte girl, call me alright!?

*(3rd message)

Please call me baby girl! I can't go another week or two without hearing from you or seeing you! It'll just driving my selfish pathic ass crazy! Please talk to me, I promise this'll be my last message until I hear from you. I just love and miss you so much, I'm sure wherever you are, you are not alone and that's killing me but hey, I respect it, whoever this motherfucker is that's taking my place, I swear he better treat you good! Better than good, like the Royal Queen that you are my love. FUCK! I'm dying here Blu-Raye, I just really need to be holding you in my arms right now little girl, it's been too long. Shit, I'm full of Jack Daniels and saying to fucking much! Call me Blu, Please, text me send me a pic of your beautiful smile I miss so much, please!

Damn it! What the fuck am I gonna do!?, I say to myself suddenly feeling nauseous. Those messages Joey left we're about twenty minutes apart. They went from being simple and sweet to just desprate obsessive. I just can't handle Joey right now. I won't leave him hanging, but I really need to focus on Jimmy and Jey right now, speaking of which, I need to head back, quick gift shop stop first...


	27. Chapter 27 Birthday Boy's Night Treat

***Blu's P.O.V...

Finally! I say, stretching as we finally land in Tahiti, at Papeete Faa'a airport. My watch says 5:00 PM, but its 10:00 PM Tahiti time. Come on baby girl, Jimmy says, as he and Jey escort me off the Air Tahiti Nui flight. The hotel we'll be staying in is only a few minutes away, Jimmy says as Jey flags the cab down.

After over 17 hours of flying, we're excited but beat! As were getting settled in "our room", I'm in awe, it was like a mini palace. Gold and black furniture, gold and black bedding, mirrors on the walls and ceiling. I got crazy chills when I saw the oversized king heart shaped bed, Jimmy playfully grabs me from behind, kisses the back of my neck and whispers to me, "baby girl are you thinking what I'm thinking"? SHE BETTER BE, Jey yells from across the room. {I'm beyond blushing at this point.} Guys, cut it out, I say loosening Jimmy's grip from my waist. OK baby, Jimmy says, we'll let you off the hook...for now.

As the guys finish unpacking, I take a tour through our "Royal Fun House". The kitchen is huge, the fridge and bar is stacked. Awesome, I think to myself, fucking awesome! Time for bed little mama, Jimmy says easing up behind me, giving me instant chills. I'm not that tired, I say. Neither are we, Jey says removing his shirt, stepping up to me planting a sweet kiss on my lips. OH MY GOODNESS, GUYS ARE YOU TWO REALLY GONNA DO THIS TO ME NOW!?, I yell, already breathless. Having Jimmy behind me and Jey in front of me, I felt closed in and trapped in a good way safe way.

Wanna take a shower with us?, Jimmy asks, kissing the back of my neck and running his fingers up my spine. Now there's an idea, Jey says cupping both my breast. Ummmm hum, is all I can moan out, Jimmy laughs and says, I take that as a yes?, he says removing his clothes. YES! I say. As Jey starts to remove my clothes, Jimmy heads to the bathroom to start the shower. Jey whispers to me and says, baby girl, I have a feeling you're gonna give Jimmy and I, an birthday we'll never forget, as he removes the rest of his clothes. Oh hell yea! Without a doubt Jimmy says, as he approaches me and grabs my other hand to lead me to the bathroom.

Ladies first, beautiful love, Jey says as he helps me step in the oversized dim lighted shower first. Once Jimmy and Jey step in, first thing Jey does is slowly take down my French braid as Jimmy caresses my face. Without a word he places one hand on my neck and the other on my hip pinning me against the shower. I close my eyes and take a deep breath and shiver as I feel two hot tongues on my breast. Ohhhh, Wow, Fuck! I yell, already close to a major "tit orgasam". {The guys were sooo good at giving me those!}

Feeling good baby? Jimmy asks, as he and Jey continue to give my pierced sensitive tits the ultimate first class treatment. As they continue to suck and gently pull on my tit rings with their tongues, I raise my hands and fist their hair moaning both their names. That... feels...so...fucking...good!, I moan louder, already on the verge of cumming. Cum now baby, Jimmy says, dropping to his knees to tongue fuck me, while Jey continues to assault my tits.

Ohhhhhhh, ohhhhhhh, Jimmy pleassseeee, I yell, as his tongue thrust deeper inside me. Please what baby, Jey whispers as he continues to sweetly torture my swollen sensitive tits, I'm trying so hard to fight the explosive mind blowing orgasam that's been building, the more I try to wiggle from Jimmy's lustful tongue, the harder he squeezes my thighs, the harder he fucks me. Jey grabs my hips, pinning me tightly, to the shower wall, kissing me so damned deep, I damned near choked!

Dizzy from the kisses and double pleasure I'm experiencing from my sexy ass men, I fight no longer! As my thighs tense and clinch Jimmy's head, I cum so hard, I damn near pass out, pulling his hair always turns him on even more. That's it baby, cum hard for your big daddy. Before I could catch my breath, Jimmy lifts me mid air bringing me down hard on his now massive throbbing dick. As he bounces me to the tune his dick is singing, Jey's creeps behind me, spanking my ass and licking up my spine.

Don't cum again til we say, Jey whispers to me. {ARE THEY FUCKING SERIOUS?} I bite my lip and hold my breath as Jimmy bounces me one last time, before a final thrust sends us both over the edge...again! Ohhhhh FUCK YESSSSSSS BLU, CUM NOW BABY, FUCKING CUM ALL OVER ME!, Jimmy yells, as I tighten my legs around his waist, clawing his back, pulling his hair and screaming his name...again! When Jimmy puts me down, I can barely feel my legs.

Damn it! Jimmy! You're killing me! I manage to say, still catching my breath. Before I could totally catch all my breath, Jey, grabs my waist, turns me to brace myself against the shower wall, then proceeds to enter me from behind. Get that ass out there girl, Jimmy says, back that ass up for Jey baby girl. I'm too breathless to speak, I just follow my men's direct orders. As I back further into Jey, Jimmy comes around to the front of me, lifting my hands off the wall as he leans against it, then leans me towards him and begins to deeply kiss me. Ummmmm yummmmmy, Jimmy moans into my mouth, then proceeds to suck on my neck while massaging my tits.

Meanwhile, Jey's still fucking me senseless, making every bone in my body rattle. {Fuck! These "Wild Samoans" are working my pussy overtime!} OHHHH SHIT BLU! Jey yells, slamming harder and harder into me, I'm very hoarse at this point, It's taking everything in me to just fucking breathe! Another Amazing Orgasam hits us all at once! WHOA FUCK, HOLD ON THERE BLU!, Jimmy says, holding me up. Jey, still trying to recover himself, says I got her, she anit' going nowhere.

I was so exhausted, Jimmy and Jey actually washed my hair and every inch of my still trembling body. We wear that ass out baby girl!? Jimmy says, carrying me to bed. You want a night shirt on Blu? Jey asks. No love I'm OK, I say getting snuggly right in the middle of my gorgeous future husbands.

With my back torwards Jey and front facing Jimmy, they both shower me with kisses and reiterate how much they love me. I love you both sooo much!, Happy Birthday you guys. You two are the "lights" in my twisted dark world. That's so sweet Jey says, planting another kiss on the back of my neck. Damn, you guys are already wearing me out! I mumble before dozing off.

Jimmy then slides his hand between my thighs, making me flinch. He then whispers to me... It may be between your legs but it forever belongs to US, understand Baby girl!? YES, I firmly say, before giving into exhaustion...


	28. Chapter 28 Infinity

~~Joey's Thoughts~

DAMN it! I can't take much more of this shit, I need to find out where Blu is I say to myself as I inspect my latest tattoo and read it aloud for the hundredth time... Joey FOREVER BELONGS TO BABY GIRL BLU! {encased in the INFINITY sign on my stomach, I fucking love it!} The longer I go without hearing from her or seeing her, the worse the odds are on getting her back. I can't wait another one to two damned weeks!, I need to do something, I'm going insane! Fuck, I wish she'd call. I don't want to scare Blu futher away by calling her over and over. I just need to fucking chill and head on over to the "Play Pen", I need to call Todd first though, I bet he knows where my little girl is...

***Damn, Blu still out? Jimmy says, as he returns from checking on the evenings arrangements. Yea, Jey says, grinning from ear to ear. What did you expect bra? We did fuck her little hot ass, till her pussy screamed NO MORE! Yea, good point, Jimmy says smiling as his mind goes over the night the unbondable threesome had over enjoyed. And just think after tonight bra, it'll be official and forever right?, Jey says, glancing over at their still sleeping beauty. Everything set in place for tonight? Oh yea, Jimmy says, all taken care of man. You ready to do this bra? Jimmy asks Jey patting him on the shoulder. Man, I've been ready, Jey says, in anticipation of tonight's events. This will be a birthday we'll never forget.

Blu's P.O.V...

As I roll over on my back and finally stretch my arms and slowly bat my eyes open, I think to myself, damn, it's still dark. I must've only slept a few hours. Then I realize, the beds too damned light. It's just my tiny ass in this oversized bed. Where the hell are the...HEYYYYY THERE SLEEPING BEAUTY!, Jimmy yells, I wasn't sleep long, I say, feeling sluggish, sore, and zapped. Naw, just 13 hours straight, not long at all. Jimmy says laughing, helping me sit up. It's almost 6:00 pm baby girl, Jey says. Are you serious!? And you two are just now waking me? Easy my love, Jimmy says, you needed the rest. And we needed time to get our surprise ready for you baby, Jey says. Surprise, for me? Come on guys it's your birthdays!, I say, {trying to imagine what my guys are up to.} Indeed, and you're our greatest gift yet, Jimmy says as he hugs me tight and kisses my neck. Come on, Jey says. Let's get you showered and all prettied up alright?!

As I wash my hair and shower, it's hits me why I'm sore to extreme and brusied as hell! Those wild Samoans are wearing me the fuck out, but in a good way. {Shit, can my body's take 30 to 50 years of this sweet abuse?, I jokingly think to myself.} Sometime today girl, Jimmy yells through the bathroom door. OK! OK!, I say, coming out in my teal body towel and matching head wrap. Ohhhhhh, looking mad sexy girl. Jimmy says trying to pull me back towards the bed. Man, will you let her get dressed, DAMN VULTURE, Jey says shaking his head. Alright baby girl, go on and get dressed. We'll play again later, Jimmy says, giving me a hard sexy swat on the ass.

OK, am I loosing what's left of my damned mind or did the clothes I had laid out just disappear!?, I say holding my now throbbing temples. {Had an very crazy dream about Joey and woke up with a headache, I'll keep that to myself.} Yes and yes, Jimmy says laughing. Jey then reaches me a seude hanging zip down bag, here you go love, put this on. I unzip the bag {with Jimmy's help} and uncover the most beautiful purple and garnet gown I'd ever seen, trimmed in swarski crystals. Oh my goodness! It's beyond beautiful, I say near tears. Don't cry baby girl, we don't want you to cry. This is just one of many gifts from us, to show you how much we love you, care for you and appreciate everything you've done and continue to do for us. I don't know what to say, I love you both so very much, I say to Jimmy and Jey as I hug and kiss them both. Now baby girl we're going to make another quick run, meanwhile you go get dressed and get your hair all curly and pretty, Jimmy says to me. OK love, I reply as I take the lovely dress. I wonder what those two are up to?, I smile and think to myself...

Joey's thoughts... this "Play Pen" shit is getting so damned old. I need the "Real Blu"! Well... this pretty whore will, just have to keep on doing for now... Just for NOW!, Joey says as his now weekly playmate enters the room to tend to his usual twisted needs...hey handsome! Says the over sprayed bronze "Blu" look a like as she quickly strips off her blue satin mini dress with only a matching thong and stilettos... Hey there baby girl, Joey says as he sniffs his usual white lines and pops his double dose of Ecstasy. Now horny and "high" Joey quickly slips into another sadistic trance. Did you miss me Blu?, Joey says in his sexy deep now disturbing tone of voice. Of course says Joey's playmate, don't I always miss you daddy? Don't I?, the playmate says as she strips Joey down and drops to her knees. FUCK!? Joey moans as his playmate swiftly sucks him off. I love you so damned much Blu, So damned much, Joey says as he pulls his playmate off her knees and roughly flips her over the bed.

OUCH! SHIT! WATCH IT!, The petite playmate yells in fear, I almost landed on my fucking neck! QUIT WHINING BITCH!, joey says, as he double backhands his "now extremely fearful" playmate. DONT RUIN MY MOOD! ASSUME THE FUCKING POSITION! YOU KNOW THE DRILL, Joey says, as he forcefully grabs her little hips and roughly enters his petite playmate from behind and fucks her senseless, as if she were a bitch in heat, screaming I love you Blu the whole time. Okay! Damn it! The playmate says, afraid and exhausted. Take 5 dude, you need to maybe sober up a little bit? These games of yours are getting rougher and crazier by the week, {the petite playmate says rubbing both her wrist, still sore from last week's rendezvous,} Joeys eyes grow wide and wild as he grabs his playmate by the neck and slams her against the wall so hard her head cracks the mirror on it.

OUCH ! YOU'RE REALLY HURTING ME ASSHOLE! Joey than grabs her and slaps her shitless. Damn it ! YOU FUCKING WHORE! WHAT I TELL YOU ABOUT BREAKING CHARACTER HUH!?, Joey yells as he yanks his spiked belt off his jeans laying on the floor and begins to beat her with it. NO, DADDY, PLEASE I'M SOR,,,OWWWWW, PLEASE, STOP! PLEASE! I'LL BE BLU AS LONG AS YOU WANT! PLEASE JUST STOP... {the petite beauty is devastated, he'd never been this bad before. She was trying to get to the intercom button, {secretly located on the left side of the light switch as you come in the room. The Playmates were trained use it for help, if a customer gets out of order,} but Joey was so irate and had this crazy tight grip on her. She was too far away from the door and the secret help button. My God, he's going to kill me! Please Almighty... the playmate says to herself, please get me out of here alive and I will do better! I promise! she's says in shaking sobs. Let me get home to my girls safe and sound, I SWEAR NEVER TO DO ANY OF THIS SICK SHIT AGAIN! PLEASE the playmate says over and over as her brutal beating continues. Please, she faintly keeps saying... until she looses consciousness...


	29. Chapter 29 Blending 3 Souls Into 1

***Why am I so nervous? Blu says to herself as she puts the finishing touches on her hair and make up. Jimmy and Jey had been gone an hour now, what the hell we're they up to?, Blu says to herself. Where you at baby girl!?, Jimmy yells, as he and Jey enter the hotel room. Wow! Blu says as she steps out of the spacious bedroom into the foyer, you two look so HANDSOME! And you look STUNNING, my love, Jimmy says, as he and Jey kisses Blu's beautiful hands. I've never seen you guys in suits before, Blu says, running her hands over Jimmy and Jey's matching garnet suits. You two look so AMAZING! And we're so ready to get you up out that dress and back in the bed, Jimmy says, grabbing Blu around her waist and kissing her neck. And we will...after we get back Jey says, pulling Blu to him for an quick smooch. Where are we going guys? Opera?, Blu asks even more excited. Let's go so you can find out, Jimmy says, as he grabs Blu's garnet shoulder wrap, while Jey grabs her matching dress purse, as the three of them head out the door.

Jimmy, what are you doing?' Blu says as he gently covers her eyes with a purple silk scarf. Don't worry my love, it's just for a minute, Jimmy says, as he and Jey lead Blu to the place where they will seal their fate as ONE FOREVER. Once Jimmy and Jey get Blu to their destination they remove her blindfold, OK sweetheart Jey says, open you eyes now. OH MY GOODNESS! Where are we!?, Blu asks in pure bliss and shock. We're in Bois de Boulogne, Jimmy says...

***It is the second-largest park in Paris, slightly smaller than the Bois de Vincennes on the eastern side of the city. Within the boundaries of the Bois de Boulogne are English landscape gardens with several lakes and a cascade; two smaller botanical and landscape gardens, the Château de Bagatelle and the Pré-Catelan; a zoo, and amusement park in the Jardin d'Acclimatation; The Jardin des Serres d'Auteuil, a complex of greenhouses holding a hundred thousand plants; two tracks for horse racing, the Hippodrome de Longchamp and the Auteuil Hippodrome; a tennis stadium where the French Open tennis tournament is held each year; and other attractions. This has always been a favorite fantasy place of Blu's, {her father took her there when she was 6, and 12. He'd planned to take her again for her 20th birthday, but sadly was killed when she was 19.} She had tons of photos and articles over the years about this place, plus the photo book of memories with her dad. So this is a very sacred, special place to her. She'd always said she would love to marry there. Jimmy and Jey remembered these things.

Wow! I can't believe it, Blu says near tears. That's just the beginning my love, Jimmy says, as he and Jey sit me on a silk clothed bench. OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT ARE YOU TWO...? Blu? Look at us baby girl, Jimmy says, as Jey slowly removes her trembling hands from her beautiful emotional face. {Damn it! Blu says to herself, I spent too much time on this damn make up to be crying.} Jimmy kneels on her right and grabs her hand and puts it to his heart. Jey kneels on her left and does the same with her other hand. Blu's hands on each of their hearts is making her sooo weak at the knees, good thing she was already sitting down. Blu, the brothers say in unison. We want you to spend the rest of your life with us, Jimmy says. And we want to spend the rest of our lives with you, Jey says. Just like that? {Blu says in a euphoric trance.} Forever is a long time you two. Yes it is Jimmy says, and we want to spend it with you Jey says. Yes, YES, YES!, Blu yells, I want to spend the rest of my life with both of you. {Blu had their special specifically made infinity heart bands in her purse, they were to be presented as promise rings for their birthdays.} Unbeknownst to her the guys had promise rings of their own. Blu gasp as Jimmy and Jey each slips an rose gold and black diamond infinity band on each hand.

OH MY GOODNESS! THESE ARE SO BEAUTIFUL! Blu says, and shaped different so i know which ones from who, I love you both too much. Jimmy and Jey smile and hand her an envelope. Dont open it yet my love, Jey says, as Jimmy whistles and the forests gets a little crowded. As a gold paper trail is laid, With fresh roses spread across. A French man appears dressed as a Priest or Bishop. OH NO! MY HEART CAN'T TAKE THIS, Blu says, an happy but emotional wreck, {was this really happening NOW? Are we making this official NOW!?}...No worries my love, Jimmy says, today is the begining of the rest of our lives together...

Blu, this is Bishop Lafayette Mateusz, Jimmy says, he'll be witnessing our private ceremony. His lovely wife Bishop Abela will be taking private photos and their son Lafayette Jr. Will record the ceremony. Their lovely daughter Marquisa is on stand by for what ever you need baby. Wow! So lovely to meet you all, Blu says, So lovely to meet you too dear, says were so honored to be a part of this sacred commitment ceramony. Come now, let's fix your hair and make up, says Bishop Abela. So beautiful you already are, she says, as she tends to the soon to be bride...

The song Jimmy picked is now playing throughout the whole Forrest ,Oh my goodness, I love this song, this is my favorite song. My FAVORITE!, WAIT! NO WAY! Blu says as she's escorted down the gold rose trail by Jimmy and Jey. Blu looks ahead and realizes its "ENCHANTMENT" actually singing at her wedding! £ Blu finds herself singing the beautiful lyrics...She smiles as she hears Jimmy and Jey singing the precious love song as well...

{Lovestruck}

"This song is by Enchantment."

I'm floating on a high cloud

With such sweet sounds they're 'running thru my head

Hey girl I'm in paradise

And I'll be satisfied if you let me stay here always

Your world is where I want to be

And if I had to leave I'm sure to hate myself

Just say that I can stay here for life

Please don't make me leave in my present state

Cuz I

Love struck

Love struck baby

See I'm so fogged

Spinning 'round & around in a daze

Can't you see that I

Love struck baby

Love struck baby

See I'm so fogged

Spinning round and round in a daze

Just can't help myself

Your love took me by surprise

No, I didn't realize it would go this far

But it's too late to fret about it now

Cuz it would hurt me more to leave you there to stay

So say that we can share this dream

And pray that we won't ever have to wake up

Just say that I can stay here for life

And not have to give up something I just can live without

Cuz I'm Love struck

Love struck baby

See I'm so fogged

Spinning 'round & around in a daze

Can't you see that I

Love struck

See I'm so fogged

Spinning round and round in a daze

I'm hooked on a feeling baby

Just can't help myself

Hooked on your love

Hooked on your love baby

I don't know what to do

If you ever leave my baby

I don't know what I would do.

So hooked on your love

TOTALLY LOVESTRUCK...


	30. Chapter 30 POLAMORY VOWS

OK, Blu, open your envelope sweet love, Jimmy says. Blu smiles as she notices Jimmy and Jey have the same gold rosed envelope. As they pull out the gold paper, the trio read the sacred and emotional feelings Jimmy and Jey wrote while Blu was sleeping, a lot of it came just from Blu's casual conversations with them. So in a way it's actually ALL OF THEIR HEARTFELT WORDS/VOWS. HOW BEAUTIFUL Blu says in tears as she reads in unison with the loves of her life...

" RELATIONSHIP VOWS"

The following individuals,

{Jonathan Solofa Fatu},

{Joshua Samuel Fatu} and

{Blu Rainn Mckenna Fatu}

We Freely enter into this relationship agreement which will begin August 22, 2007 to extend for the rest of our lifetimes, and NEVER terminate. We are defining our relationship as ONE LOVE, ONE MIND, ONE BODY, ONE SPIRIT and ONE SOUL. If we should ever choose not to continue our relationship, we are to part from each other Peacefully, Respectfully, and as whole and free caring individuals, who will continue to Love and Cherish one another as the Soul Mates and Best of Friends we are and Always have been and will be!

{Signed}

Jonathan Solofa Fatu

Joshua Samuel Fatu

Blu Rainn Mckenna Fatu

Dated: August 22, 2007

We freely enter into this Everlasting Loving Relationship, choosing to live in the NOW with each other and remaining Open Hearted and Open Minded to the future expansion of our family. Love and relationships take conscious and consistent efforts to maintain and flourish.

We are free to make commitments and accept total responsibility for our actions. Our freedom comes from the personal expression of our own power. No one can take away our power to be ourselves. We choose to help empower each other, not to own each other or possess each other. We choose to LOVE, HONOR and RESPECT each other.

We will be as truthful and reliable as we can be. We will not agree to do things with each other unless we truly want to, yet we will be respectful of, and sensitive to each others needs and feelings. When we want something from each other we will ask clearly, not hint or expect to read each others minds. We will not create expectations in each others heads concerning us or our actions, then blame each other for their unfulfillment. We will share our love, joy, and caring feelings with each other.

We will never use our words against each other, nor divulge our private thoughts and actions to others without consenting each other first. We will communicate with each other what "privacy" means to us, and will accept each others definition of "privacy" for us. Any actions or words that relate to something the three of us said or did together should be considered private unless we have discussed it and agreed to reveal our actions or thoughts to others.

We will care for one another when one is sick or hurt, no matter if it's physically, emotionally, or mentally. We will count on each other for strength and emotional support when one is down and this is expected from each one of us.

We are separate and unique individuals who choose to enrich and cherish each other. Ultimately, though, only we can choose to be happy or not, fulfilled or not. We are equal to each other, not more nor less. We will not compete with each other and play "I win, you lose" games.

We will enjoy each others different qualities and work towards "win-win" situations. We will be proud of each other and not take each other for granted. We will accept each other as one is, and not try to change those aspects of ourselves. We will keep our minds open and our boundaries flexible.

We will support each others growth processes. We will not attack each other in private or public when something occurs that we do not like. We will instead accept it as a part of who we are and rationally discuss it with each other in private to more fully understand who we are. We will remember each others love and constancy and communicate this to each other. We will not judge each other on our past relationships, good or bad. Nor will we hold on to negative issues or grudges. We will enjoy sharing hopes, dreams, and plans for the future with each other now.

Our time together will remain a high priority in our lives. We will continue to value our time and will make conscious efforts to ensure we have as much time for each other as we need. We will also recognize that we need separate and alone time too. We will respect each other's right to be apart and alone sometimes and not take it personal. We also have friends and interests that may not always be in common with each other. We will not be possessive or jealous of our time away from each other. Recognizing the fulfillment and joy we receive from each other, benefits the three of us.

We will be open to uncommon experiences with each other as well. Our careers are also very important to us and we will remain understanding when job demands temporarily take a high priority in our lives. When this happens no matter how difficult it may be, we will share the same love respect and concern for each other.

When problems occur, We will work with together to resolve them as soon as possible. When we are upset or conflicted, we will center ourselves, clarify our feelings, and determine our issues before confronting each other. Only then will we approach each other to discuss and fix these issues. We will never make threats of breaking our commitments to each other, leaving, or asking each other to leave.

We will never intentionally physically harm each other nor threaten to. We will not expect either of us to be perfect. Occasionally we will get frustrated, stressed and disappointed. But we will not reject nor attempt to control each others individuality. We accept that we will have times of anger, sadness, fear, and pain, and will want and need each others emotional support. We will not feel we are attacking each other when one expressess frustrations or bad feelings.

We will use sexual intimacy as a way to express our love and inner selves to each other. We will not withhold sex to punish each other, nor use sex to control each other. We will continue to value our sexual intimacy and will be open to our sexuality and needs. We may not agree with every desire we have, but we will be open to new experiences. However, we will not force each other to do things we are uncomfortable with. We will not be intimate with anyone else unless we are comfortable with it. If we feel threatened, we will love and reassure each other and listen to one another. However, we will not control each others actions if we have unreasonable fears or a need to have power over each other.

We will be responsible for supporting each other and we will share what we can with each other to the best of our abilities. We have personal property and will respect and care for each others personal property, as well as our common property, as if it were separately our own. We will make agreements with each other concerning mutual financial matters. We will not control each other with money, nor will we be controlled money. We also will consult with each other before attempting to change our place of residence.

We commit ourselves to growing, changing and creating a conscious future with each other. We will do our utmost to live up to the spirit and sacred meaning of these vows.

Dated: August 22, 2007

Witnessed by:

{Jonathan Solofa Fatu},

{Joshua Samuel Fatu}

{Blu Rainn Mckenna Fatu}

*Bishop Lafayette Mateusz

*Bishop Abela Mateusz

Now...I pronounce you as Mr. And Mrs. Fatu, the Bishop says, Jonathan and Joshua, you may each kiss your Beautiful Bride. Oh wait...Excuse me Bishop, The Bishops son Lafayette Junior reaches Blu a purple heart shaped pillow, Jimmy and Jey eyes widened as they see Blu take the black diamond infinity rings off the pillow, places them on their fingers one at a time. Jimmy I Pronounce You MY HUSBAND! Jey I Pronounce You MY HUSBAND! I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH IT TAKES MY BREATH AWAY.!,Blu says as she kisses each husbands finger with the ring on it...now you both may kiss your bride, Blu says as the Bishop and his family roars with laughter and standing applause... We love YOU Mrs. Blu Rainn Fatu, Jimmy and Jey both say, we love you very much!


	31. Chapter 31 Going Insane

Hey stud! What brings you to this side of the "rainbow" Todd says, after hugging his long time handsome troubled friend. Looking good Joey boy, Todd says crossing his legs, as he lights a cigarette and flips his blue and pink streaked hair. {Joey looks like hell.} His physique looks good, Todd thinks to himself. But the dazed look in his eyes, and the disheveled ponytail says different, not to mention those scratches all over his face, arms and chest. Joey's definitely back on that shit!, Todd says to himself. And when he's fucked up like that, he's unstable, therefore I must remain cool, calm and collected and not tell him shit about my sister girl Blu. Joey is a good guy, well used to be anyway. I love him dearly, he's a longtime friend and has always been there for me. But I love Blu a lot more and my bond with her is much stronger,and I will not let Joey hurt her again in any way!, {whether it be intentionally or unintentionally.} Todd says to himself.

It's really good to see you Todd! You're looking eccentric as usual, Joey jokingly says as he heads to Todd's fridge and helps himself to a six pack of beers, and some left over lasagna. Shit this is good! I know my woman's recipe anywhere!, Joey says, eating cold lasagna like it was his last meal. Todd laughs hysterically, yeah you would know your woman's cooking! she cooked for your big greedy ass enough! She made that for me before she left. A whopping five pounds of it, I keep it in the freezer and take it out in sections as I want it. Would you like some heated up?, Todd asks his starving friend, no this is just fine buddy, Joey says with a mouthful.

Sooo, I heard about your little "scarface visit" with Tiffany a few weeks ago, she called me scared to death, Todd says. Joey smirks as he leans back in his chair with a sick satisfying look in his glazed eyes, yea dude. I scared the shit out of her!, she actually pissed herself!, Joey says literally laughing his ass off. I slipped an old friend of mine that works there as a guard a grand to give me a minute alone with her. Look Todd, I know that's your cousin, but there's so much you don't know about Ms. FUCKING PSYCO, Joey says with disgust. That bitch set me up and she set me up good! Damned good, all because of her sick obsession with MY WOMAN!, Joey says slamming his fist so hard on the table, he knocks his fifth beer over. Damn it Joey!, Todd says as he damn near jumped out of his skin. Look man I'm sorry, I'll get it up, Joey says as he goes over to the kitchen sink and gets a towel to clean off the floor and the table.

Look Todd, all Tiffany's bullshit aside for now. I need to know where Blu...NO JOEY!, Todd says firmly cutting Joey off midsentance, HELL TO THE FUCKING NAW DUDE! Don't even try and go there with me, if Blu wanted you to know where she was going, she would have told you! Leave her alone, let her be, she has a new life now. Besides, you still have to get your own shit together anyway, Todd says, becoming very angry. Todd, please dude, you know how much I love, miss and want to be with her. She doesn't belong with those assholes she's living with. Which one is she fucking anyway? Joey asks, voice riddled with jealousy. Who she's fucking is none of your business anymore, Todd says. I'll tell you what though, Todd says with a smile. Those guys take damn good care of her like she needs to be taken care of. You and Tiffany both dropped the ball on that one. You sit here and harp on how Tiffany set you up, maybe she did, but you weren't completely innocent to begin with! I knew the shit you were doing behind Blu's back. You weren't exactly Mother Teresa to the love of your life Joey, so cut the crap! You had me fooled years ago, but you don't fool me now, Todd says, ready to kick Joey out on his high, drunk, crazy ass. OK, Todd I didn't mean to upset you, it's just I really need to reconnect with Blu. Look. I know I haven't been perfect man, but most of the shit you've heard about me is nothing but a bunch of Lies to ruin me, ruin my life with Blu! You need to understand that, Joey says.

Look, I understand you protecting Blu, I do, so I'll just wait for her return and then talk to her again myself. I've called her about 3 times, she hasn't returned my calls. But she did call me before she left and let me know she was going out of town for a few weeks. I'm just going crazy cause I feel the longer I don't see her...Joey stops midsentence and just breaks down sobbing uncontrollably. This scared the hell out of Todd because Joey was just ranting and raving like a madman, now he's crying like a baby! He's known Joey over 20 years and never, ever seen him cry before. Todd just froze in place not knowing what to do, when Joey didn't stop crying,Todd couldn't help but go over to him grab his shoulders and tell him to calm down. You know I'm here Joey, everything is going to be alright dude, but if you want my help, any help at all, you need to be honest with me 100%! I don't want you hurting Blu. If you love her as you say you do, you will leave her be and not pressure her to still be with you! You've been out of her life almost 5 fucking years. I can help you establish a sincere friendship with her again, but you have to start from scratch and like I said, tell me everything, from start to finish! Start from the night of the almost fatal bar fight that sent you to prison in the first fucking place. Let's start there...

ALRIGHT DUDE, alright. You win, Joey says roughly wiping his tears with his fists. I'll tell you everything man, everything from start to finish! I warn you now though, it's brutal Todd! It's FUCKING BRUTAL!...

***Tiffany's thoughts...

{Bayview Correctional Facility}

I feel so relieved to be getting out of here tomorrow! I think to myself, as I spend one more night in this nasty ass cell on this rock hard piece of shit of a bed. I'm glad I've got a damned good lawyer, and my baby Blu refuses to press charges against me. One of the things Blu does best is...forgive. I hate the fact I still can't be near her! Fuck! That's no ones fault but my own. I never meant to loose my temper like that, I never meant to hurt my baby girl. As tears sting my eyes and run down my face, I think back on my last birthday with Blu. Damn! The sex was ALWAYS so FUCKING HOTTT with her. Blu's so innocent and wild at the same time. I just can't picture her FUCKING those USO boys though. No way, there's no way in hell I'll permanently loose Blu to those arrogant Samoan asswipes, I won't think twice about taking their asses out if thats my last resort! I'll get Blu back in time, I just know it. But first I gotta deal with the issues at hand, starting with Joey's crazy evil ass. Let's see how bad his punk ass is when I break hallowpoints off in his ass! I'm so tired of being underestimated, these muthafuckas think I'm playin! Time to show them all, Ms. Tiffany means serious business and I'm NOT TO BE FUCKED AROUND WITH...ANYMORE.

Blu's thoughts...

Oh My Goodness! What an Blessed Amazing day! I'm finally officially spoken for! I'm taken, I belong to not one, but two great guys, who love me to tears. I'm part of a true family now! Now I'm soooo nervous, because as Jimmy says, our relationship is now SIGNED, SEALED, and tonight I'll be...DELIVERED! The Bishop and his family had been awesome. It was like having a second family. After our ceremony, I learned the Bishop and his wife had an similar Polarmory relationship, reversed he had two wife's, they'd been together thirty years with six kids! How cool is that huh!? That family even offered us to live in one of their forest garden houses and said we could visit anytime. Dinner was great and the homemade wine was fabulous. I also learned that the Bishop was an old friend of Rikishi's and Jimmy had been consulting with him for months for advice on "our type of relationship". Finally after 2:00am we say our thank yous and goodbyes and head back to our now "Honeymoon" hotel, I'm already floating on an high cloud, as my new hubbys are feeling me up like an new prison inmate, so much, the limo driver loosens his tie and is totally blushing through the review mirror. Yo, eyes on the road man Jimmy says. I have a gut feeling a WILD NIGHT AWAITS...


	32. Chapter 32 Triple X

~Blu's P.O.V~

Are you ready Mrs. Fatu?, Jimmy says, as he and Jey lead me to our oversized king heart shaped bed. Indeed I am, I say, {buzzing off the richter scale from the wine, liquor shots and "Samoan joint" they taught my to inhale}. Were going to worship your sexy ass body from head to toe, Jimmy says as he and Jey slowly begin to undress me, {their new bride.} Damn! You're mad sexy girl, Jimmy says, as he kisses my breast and tosses my teal bra to the floor. Hell yea, Jey says in agreement as he rips away my matching panties, your body is like fine China baby. Yea!, Jimmy says, We'll be eating off you everyday and night from now on Blu.

OH MY GOODNESS!, I yell to myself, {what in hell are they going to do to me?} Jimmy and Jey we're out of their clothes so fast, it made my head spin. Damn you two, isn't it MY JOB to strip you both NAKED now, I say giggling. No worries mama, Jey says. You have all the time in the world to strip us, and do what you wish sweetheart. But you're not controlling shit, tonight Mrs. Fatu, Jimmy says, as he switches off the rest off the lights and lights three infinity candles. Tonight we're 100% CONTROLLING YOU. UNDERSTAND!?, Jimmy says as he roughly grabs the back of my hair while Jey bites and licks my neck. Now...Jimmy says, here's the rules for tonight, RULES?, I say. Since when the fuck do we have rules?, since we fucking said so Jimmy says, giving my ass a hard smack. I'm so use to their ass spankings, I don't even gasp or say ouch any more, in fact I've come to view my spankings from them as "reward" not punishment.

Right now the only rule is Blu, you do what the fuck we say, Jimmy says as he kisses and slightly bites my lips, while Jey gives my J initial charmed nipple rings a slight tug. Jimmy catches me as my knees buckle, feel good baby?, Jey says. {Ummm Hummm is all I can I moan out,} lay back and spread your beautiful legs, Jimmy whispers to me. As I gladly do what I'm told, Jey takes a feather and tickles my inner thighs with it. {I have no clue where the damned feather came from, nor did I care :')} As I try to close my legs to prolong the sweet torture, Jimmy smacks my ass again. Quit!, he says, no fucking resisting baby girl!

{Ohhhhhh this is gonna be fun, I giggle to myself.} Whatever you say big daddy, I tease, ummmm, what ever you say. As Jimmy raises my arms above my head, Jey continues to drive me crazy by running that black feather all over my entire trembling body. I take a deep breath, as I feel Jey slide down between my legs and replace the feather with his long, sweet, hot, sizzling tongue. Ohhhhh! YES, DADDY! TONGUE FUCK MY PUSSY!, I yell, already close to cumming. All night baby, Jey whispers, as he massages my g-spot with his strong magic fingers while he licks me. ALL NIGHT!...Jimmy passionately kisses me, damned near pulling my tongue out of my mouth. Don't cum til we say, Jimmy whispers, as he sucks and tugs at my nipples, while Jey is still very busy at the other end. Jimmy gently brushes his lips against mine as he swifty dangles a pair of fur purple hand cuffs above my head, these are for you my love, we had these especially made for you sweetheart. {Mrs. FATU is engraved inside them!} Are they fucking serious!?, I think to myself, they want to play MAD sex games huh...fine by me!

Ready to take on both your Samoan Adonises?!, Jey says as he stands and walks around the bed as Jimmy cuffs me to the bed post. YES, I say breathlessly, YES! After cuffing me, Jimmy steps off to the side, while Jey gets in beteen my juicy overflowing thighs, DAMN GIRL!, YOU'RE, WET, WILD and READY, he says as he enters me with one good hard stroke. As Jey continues to work his magic, Jimmy is having a fill day working his tongue on my tits. OHHHHH pleassssse uncuff me, I beg. Nooooo, not yet baby, Jimmy whispers to me, not yet. As a matter of fact..., Jimmy says, as he reproduces the same purple blindfold he and Jey had covered my eyes with when they'd lured me to our "surprise wedding".

Jimmy, What are you doing!?, I ask, excited, yet nervous...Shhhhhh, Jimmy says. You're asking to many damned questions girlie, Just relax Alright?, Jimmy says planting a kiss on my lips. As I lay there shaking and extremely horny, I sense Jey reach Jimmy something, {I hope it's NOT an paddle or whip...I'm so not ready for that kind of kinky shit just yet.} I gasp, as I feel something buzzing and nudging at my "Backdoor". One hubbys fingers is stroking my g-spot, while my clit is being massaged by the other husbands tongue. Ohhhhhh, Ohhhhhh, you SEXY NASTY FUCKS!, I yell, as my body flops like a fish out of water from the mind blowing multiple orgasams I just experienced. I had no idea my handsome hubbys were such perverts, but I was going to learn a lot more things about them tonight...

Oh my goodness!, I say, still trying to catch my breath. She's ready...Jimmy's says, {ready for what, I think to myself, but didnt dare ask as Jey proceeded to take the cuffs off, } You sure man!? Jey asks his brother, sounding excited, yet a little concerned. Oh yea! Jimmy says as he proceeds to remove my blindfold, don't hurt her man, I mean it. Jey says as he gets up off the bed, I won't, Jimmy says, as he sits me up and let's my eyes re adjust to the candlelight. Jey senses me starting to get afraid, no, no baby don't, Jey says, wiping a tear from my face as he sits back on the bed next to me. We're not gonna harm you my love, we're just both going to make love to you at the same time...again, in a "different way". Before I could respond, Jey picks me up slowly, come on and get this dick baby girl, he says as he places me on top of him, while he lies back on the bed. In the blink of an eye, Jey is fucking me senseless, as he sucks my tits like a starved pit bull, I claw his chest and damned near pull that gorgeous black wavy hair from the roots! Damn Blu, that's it baby girl, ride this dick like we making babies, Jey says, as he pulls on my pierced nipples and spanks my ass. Out of my peripheral vision, I see Jimmy massaging his hard on across the room. Watching him lick his lips and stroke his foot long dick, as he make his way back to me, made me want to cum all over again. I knew soon enough, I would be.

As I try to get off Jey {thinking we're going to "switch,"} Ohhhh, no you don't, Jimmy's says slapping my ass again, as Jey eases back inside me and just holds my hips still on top of him. OK, now I'm confused what the fuck are we- you won't be confused much longer our precious wife, Jimmy says, cutting me off mid sentence. Now, Jimmy says, as he places my trembling hand on his throbbing dick, squeeze and stroke me, baby. Yes big daddy I say, as I reach behind me, pull my freakish husband closer to my ass, as I begin to fuck my other one again. Wait, I wanna suck you first, I say, before I proceed to obey my husbands orders, not yet baby girl, as much as I'd love that, not yet, he says as I begin to squeeze and stroke his dick like my hand was possessed, Fuck yea, baby, keep stroking my dick, just like that. Jimmy whispers to me, as Jey continues to fuck the hell out of me, like Jimmy didn't even exist. Jey, when I say so, grab Blu's wrists and pull her towards you, Jimmy says, close to cuming himself. After a few more "hard fucking" minutes {get it? Hard "FUCKING" minutes lmfao} JIMMY whispers in my ear, let me go babe...as I let go, Jimmy yells, NOW Jey!...

Jey, then grabs my wrists pulling me further onto him, Jimmy steps up closer behind me, and without warning my "Backdoor" was OPEN for the first time. AHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK JIMMY!?, I yell, as the sharp intense pain catches me off guard. Jey kisses my lips, as he wipes another tear from my face, while Jimmy kisses the back of my neck, as he starts "breaking me in", not seeming to realize how he may have been too rough on me. GOT DAMN IT MAN! EASY! Jey says, let her FUCKING adjust to the both of us, as he caresses my face and strokes my hair. Shit, so sorry baby girl, Jimmy says. Don't worry mama, the worst is over, it only gets better. I promise you, Jimmy says, as he kisses the back of my neck and holds me still, So my petite body can adjust to the both of them inside me.

Blu, look at me baby, Jey says, as I raise my head out the crook of his neck. You OK? Yes, I'm OK, I say. Good, now show your Husbands how much you love them, Jimmy whispers to me as he proceeds to put my ass to work. They we're right, the worst was over. My pussy and ass felt sooo good right now, never, ever thought I'd be getting an "double penetration" lesson one on one, well...two on one, on my Honeymoon. OHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSS! YOU BOTH ARE FUCKING ME SOOOOOO GOOD, AREN'T YOU!?, I yell, as Jey's tight grip on my hips intensifies, as well as Jimmy's grip on my tits. Don't cum til we say, Jimmy says slapping my ass and licking me up my spine. OH, MY, GOODNESS! PLEASSSSE!, I yell, {needing to cum again soooo bad.} JIMMY, JEY, PLEASSSSSE,! Please what baby?, Jimmy whispers to me as he grabs the back of my red curls, and continues to fuck me like the last night of an death row inmate. Please what!?...we wanna here you say it, Jey says. I'm ready to cum my loves! PLEASSSE!, I yell. Fuck yesssss, Jey says, tugging on my nipples, sending me over the edge. Hell yea, Jimmy, whispers giving my ass one last hard smack, cum now baby girl...then I do...WE ALL DO, as we climax together and collapse on top of each other, I think to myself, Hot Damn!, I am now the Baddest Bitch on this planet. If I can handle these two...WOW!


End file.
